Battle For Tomorrow: The Future War
by Starkillah
Summary: Findet nach S02E22: Born to Run statt. Season 3 Fanfic. In der Zukunft kämpft John mit dem Widerstand, dessen Anführer er wird, ums Überleben. Er trifft auf Allison, die sich in ihn verliebt, und muss sich John Henry und Cameron stellen.
1. The Resistance

**  
Battle For Tomorrow - The Future War**

Fanfiction  
by  
Starkillah  
based on

Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Resistance

* * *

Die Augen seines Vaters durchbohren ihn wie die des Psychologen Dr. Shermans; als sei er auf der Suche nach Anhaltspunkten, Merkwürdigkeiten - nicht dass es vonnöten wäre, da er ja eh halbnackt vor ihm stand.  
Shermans Augen waren aber wärmer gewesen, voller Lebensfreude und Freundlichkeit, während diese ihm kälter und härter vorkamen.

"Meinen Mantel, gib ihn mir"  
John erstarrt, soll er denn nackt rumlaufen, sich vor seinem Vater zum Gespött machen?  
Die Soldaten hinter ihm lachen, mit darunter auch Derek, Johns Hände ballen sich vor Wut.  
Allison, die immer noch hinter Kyle den Schäferhund tätschelt und ihn dabei beobachtet bleibt still.  
Ihre Augen geweitet blickt sie ihn interessiert an.

"Was machst du denn hier draußen überhaupt?"  
Camerons Stimme, aber es ist nicht Cameron;  
John hatte es erkannt als sie anfing den Hund zu streicheln, das enttäuschende Gefühl kehrt wieder in ihm zurück.  
"pff, ein Rumstreicher, höchst wahrscheinlich lebt er in den Abwasserkanälen", rief Derek rein,  
"war bestimmt ganz happy mal was zum anziehen zu finden..."  
"gut, was sollen wir mit ihm machen, dort wo wir jetzt sind kann er nicht bleiben, die Blechbüchsen würden ihn in Stücke schießen",  
erwidert der Soldat der ihn entdeckt hatte.

Kyle zögert, offenbar leitet er den Trupp.  
"Wir nehmen ihn mit zur Basis, hier sind wir eh fertig. Wir sollten Bedell Bericht abliefern und..."  
"Bedell? Ich muss zu ihm."  
John war sich sicher, er musste zu Bedell, er kannte ihn, er würde es verstehen.

"Ach so, und was soll Kanonenfutter wie du von dem Anführer des Widerstands wollen?!"  
Allison starrt entsetzt Derek an. John dreht sich um und blickt in das höhnische Gesicht seines Onkels.  
"Bedell kennt mich, ich war für kurze Zeit auf derselben Militärschule wie er. Ich hab was gut bei ihm, hab ihm das Leben gerettet."  
John betonte bewusst 'Militär' um sich ein bisschen Respekt zu verschaffen.  
"Komisch, dass Bedell nie etwas davon erzählt hat, wie alt warst du damals? Eins, zwei?."  
Skepsis sprach aus seinem Onkel.

"Mhh, mal schauen, wir werden sehen. Du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor.... Ich werde Bedell von dir berichten John Connor, und wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du ganz groß rauskommen. Kennt dich Bedell, dann bist du jetzt schon berühmt, kennt er dich nicht, solltest du eine gute Erklärung parat haben",  
damit ging Kyle an John vorbei, die anderen Soldaten folgen ihm, die Waffen am Anschlag.

Johns Gedanken sträuben sich. Würde sich Bedell nach all den Jahren noch an seinen Namen erinnern?  
Plötzlich bemerkt er etwas Schlippriges, Feuchtes an seinen Füßen. John blickt hinunter und sieht den Schäferhund wie er seine Füße mit der Zunge abschleckt.

"Er scheint dich zu mögen"

Irgendwie erinnert John den Hund an seinen - Max - den er vor Jahren besessen hatte, er hatte ihn und Onkel Bob - den T800 - vor dem T1000 gewarnt; diese Tiere spüren den unterschied zwischen Mensch und Maschine relativ einfach und warnen durch lautes bellen - leider bedeutete dies den Tod für Max. John verspürt einen kleinen Schmerz in der Brust. Er schaut auf in das müde, verdreckte aber ihn anlächelnde Gesicht von Allison.

"Kommst du? Wir können nicht den ganzen Tag dableiben",  
sie blickt in die Ferne um zu prüfen wie weit die anderen schon voraus sind,  
"los komm, ach ja, ich bin Al..."  
"...lison Young, von Palmdale"  
Allison neigt ihren Kopf zur Seite:  
"Wie kennst du meinen Namen? Wir haben uns nie getroffen."  
"Es ist kompliziert, du würdest es nicht wissen wollen, glaub mir."

Nebeneinander laufend studiert ihn Allison von Kopf bis Fuß. John fühlt sich immer unwohler.  
'was sucht sie an mir?'  
Als sie aus der Ruine steigen, an die frische Nachtluft, fühlt John, schüttelnd vor der Kälte erneut, dass er kaum Kleider anhat.  
Umherschauend sieht er nur Trümmerhaufen, die sich zu Bergen zusammenhäufen, hier und da eine stehende Wand.  
Die Reste der Metropole Los Angeles die vermutlich durch die Atombomben in wenigen Sekunden komplett ausgelöscht wurde.

"So John, wer bist du? - erscheinst aus dem nichts, nackt in einer Ruine, kennst unsere Namen, meiner inbegriffen, obwohl wir uns nie getroffen haben und schaust mich an als würdest du mich kennen."  
"Sorry, ich kenne dich nicht, nur deinen Namen. Du erinnerst mich aber an jemanden, den ich kenne, jemanden den ich suche.  
Ihr ähnelt euch sehr"  
'ähnelt euch sehr, pff, ihr könntet Zwillinge sein', dachte sich John.  
"Oh, was ist denn geschehen?"  
Allison Blick war enttäuscht seit der Nennung ihres Doppelgängers.  
'Sie ist doch nicht ernsthaft an mir interessiert?'  
Sosehr sie ihn an Cameron erinnerte war Allison nicht der Grund für seinen Aufenthalt hier, er wollte einfach nur den Chip und wieder zurück.  
Soviel war er Cameron schuldig, sie hatte ihm mehrmals das Leben gerettet und er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie von ihm geht.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass sie hier, in diesem Raum zu dieser Zeit, irgendwo sein muss... ...sie ist... ...verloren gegangen."

John war sich bewusst, er konnte nicht die komplette Wahrheit sagen, niemand würde es verstehen.  
Allison verblieb den restlichen Weg stumm, den Hund an ihrer Seite.  
John war froh darüber, zumindest keine lästigen Fragen über seine verkorkste Vergangenheit, Gründe und Erscheinung.

Die Füße durch den rauen Untergrund blutend kommt John zu stehen.  
Der Trupp hat vor einem losen Müllberg der an einer Wand anlehnt, halt gemacht.  
Derrek beseitigt ein paar große Stücke - eine Tür kommt zu Gesicht. Erleichterung macht sich bei John breit.  
Derek schlägt einmal lang und dreimal kurz hintereinander an die Metalltüre, ein Fensterscharnier öffnet sich.  
Kurz darauf öffnet sich die Stahltüre. Alle treten ein. Niemand scheint in der Ferne die zwei roten Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.  
Drinnen ist es staubig, dreckig und dunkel. Ein paar Kinder sitzen vor einem ausgebrannten Fernseher, um sich an dem Feuer zu wärmen.  
Ein paar andere jagen einer Ratte hinterher, offenbar um sie zu fangen und zu essen.

Johns Magen dreht sich um.  
Er vermisste schon die Pancakes seiner Mutter, obwohl sie meist verbrannt und fad schmeckten - sie war nie gut in der Küche gewesen.  
'Wann habe ich zuletzt etwas gegessen?' fragt sich John. 'unter keinen Umständen bekomm ich ne Ratte runter'

Die Sicherheit an der Türe war straff gewesen, innerhalb des Tunnels waren aber größtenteils nur Zivilisten.  
Kyle und Derek führen John in einen leeren Raum, Allison folgt ihnen.  
"Du wartest hier, bis wir zurück sind. Verstanden? Ich und Derek gehen zu Bedell."

John fühlt, dass sie ihm nicht vertrauen. Gedankenverloren wird er von Allisons Stimme aufgeweckt.  
"Ich besorge dir was zum anziehen, pass du bitte solang auf Wulfi auf."  
Sie gab ihm die kurze Leine des Hundes und verschwand aus dem Raum.

* * *

"Wie bitte? Connor, John Conner?"  
"Ja, so nennt er sich zumindest, er kann aber höchstens 18 sein, keine Ahnung wie er dich kennen soll.  
Ich glaub er tickt nicht ganz richtig in der Birne."  
Derek starrt in das verblüffte Gesicht von Bedell. Es ist unter dem Linken Auge von drei Narben zerfurcht.  
"Ich glaube ich habe ihn schon einmal gesehen. Wir waren damals im Park,... Baseball."  
Derek schaut seinen Bruder verwirrt an:  
"Das ist nicht möglich."  
"Ich werde ihn treffen. Derek, bring ihn zu mir. Kyle, du kannst dich ausruhen."  
Derek grunzt. "Was für eine Zeitverschwendung."  
"Das ist ein Befehl Lieutenant!"  
"Ja, Sir. Bin schon auf dem Weg."  
Der genervte Gesichtsausdruck blieb auf Dereks Gesicht als die Brüder aus dem Raum gingen, an den schwerbewaffneten Wachen vorbei.

Kyle ging zum Eingangstunnel, lehnte sich an die Wand und döste ein.

* * *

Allison kehrte mit ein paar zusammen gewürfelten Kleidern zurück und drückte sie ihm in die Hand.  
"So hier. Was Besseres konnte ich leider nicht finden."

John schaute sich die Kleider an - Lederstiefel die ihm mindestens eine Nummer zu groß waren, eine verschlissene Hose und ein Verbleichtes Langarmshirt.  
'na ja, große Ansprüche kann ich ja nicht stellen', dachte sich John.  
Er wartete auf das sich Allison umdreht, sie tat es aber nicht.  
Entsetzt von so wenig Schamgefühl zog sich John zuerst die Hose an, darauf achtend, dass der Mantel das nötigste bedeckte.  
"Wie kommt es, dass du für den Widerstand kämpfst?"  
John zog den Mantel aus, um sein Shirt anzuziehen. Allison musterte ihn dabei interessiert. Als er fertig war erwiderte sie:  
"Soldaten werden bei der Essensausgabe bevorzugt. Meiner Meinung nach sind wir alle verdammt, ob Soldat oder Zivilist, die Maschinen machen keinen Unterschied. Der volle Bauch aber schon."

John denkt über die Worte nach, etwas Wahres war an den Worten dran, dennoch sah er, dass sich nur die wenigsten wie Allison entschieden.  
Plötzlich fing Wulfi an zu Bellen und sie hörten Schüsse, die aus dem Eingangstunnel drangen.

* * *

Kyle schreckte aus seinem Schlaf auf. Schüsse, die durch den Tunnel drangen.  
Entfernt sah er das rote Glitzern in den Augen, einer Gestalt, die nach einem Menschen aussah, aber keiner sein konnte.  
In ihren Händen hielt sie eine monströse Waffe, mit der sie sich den Weg bahnte. Menschen, darunter Kinder und Alte, fielen schreiend zu Boden.  
Der Boden wurde rot, durch das Blut der Opfer. Vereinzelte Schüsse trafen die Gestalt, und enthüllten Metall.  
Der schaden, den sie anrichteten war aber nur minimal. Nur die Wachen und Spezial-Truppen besaßen Plasmagewehre.  
Sie waren rar und kostbar. Nur mit ihnen war der Mensch der Maschine annähernd ebenbürtig. Kyle wusste dies.  
Er griff nach seinem Plasmagewehr, um aus der Deckung einiger glühender Metallfässer zu schießen.  
Er musste sich aber sogleich wieder ducken - die Maschine eröffnete das Feuer auf ihn.  
Die Hitze um ihn herum spürend presste er sich gegen die Tunnelwand, um dem Plasmafeuer zu entkommen.  
Gestank von geschmolzenem Stahl drang durch die Luft. Von den Metallfässern war kaum etwas übrig, sie dienten nur noch als Sichtbarriere.  
Kyle ärgerte sich über sich selbst.  
'Warum habe ich mir bloß diese dünnwandigen Fässer als Deckung ausgesucht?'

* * *

Die Dumpfen Geräusche die durch die Schritte der Maschine verursacht werden kommen immer näher.  
Um die Ecke blickend wird John am Kragen von Allison nach hinten gezogen.  
Der Kurze Augenblick war jedoch ausreichend um zu sehen, dass sein Vater in Schwierigkeiten steckt.

"Das ist Selbstmord. Ich werde der Maschine von dort hinten auflauern. Wenn sie um die Ecke geht werde ich feuern."  
John blickt sie an, Angst steht ihr im Gesicht. Mit bestimmenden Blick und Stimme sagt er überzeugend:  
"Dein Gewehr, gib es mir."  
Sie händigt ihm die Waffe aus.  
"Was hast du vor?"

Aus der Deckung rollend, bleibt Johns Antwort aus. Er kommt in einer geduckten Haltung zu stehen und visiert den Kopf der Maschine an.  
Sie bemerkt ihn, dreht sich zu ihm - zu spät. Ein Schuss fällt aus Johns Gewehr.  
Die Plasmakugel dringt durch das rechte Auge der Maschine und zerstört die Hälfte des Kopfes - die Seite des Chips.

"Du bist terminiert, Motherfucker!"  
In John macht sich Erleichterung breit. Er schaut zu Kyle, der ihn überrascht anstarrt.  
Hinter ihm hört er Schritte von mehreren Personen, die hinter ihm stoppen.

"Deinen Mantel, du wolltest ihn wiederhaben."  
John streift den Mantel ab, wirf ihn in Richtung Kyle, der ihn fängt, den Blick unverändert.

Jemand hinter ihm klatscht.  
Sich umdrehend sieht John Martin Bedell, gealtert, das Gesicht mit Narben übersät, in seine müden Augen, tiefe Augenringe darunter sowie geschwollene Tränensäcke. Sein Blick schweift ab, in das Dereks, welches ihn Überrascht ansieht, in das von Allison, in der er etwas wie Bewunderung erblickt.  
"Was für ein verdammter erster Tag. Kaum eine halbe Stunde hier und du rettest schon meinen besten Soldaten, und wahrscheinlich den ganzen Bunker"  
Bedell blickt zu Kyle herüber und wieder zurück zu ihm,  
"wenn du so weiter machst Connor, bist DU in zwei Monaten der Anführer hier."  
"Ich nimm dich beim Wort."  
Den T800 anblickend schweift Bedell ab.  
"Sie sind vor einigen Wochen das erste Mal aufgetaucht. Anders als die alten kann man sie von einem Menschen nicht unterscheiden.  
Das macht alles schwieriger. Früher konnte man recht schnell die Gummiartige Haut identifizieren.  
Außerdem scheinen diese hier widerstandsfähiger zu sein. Sehr hart zu zerstören. Wir haben schon drei Bunker wegen ihnen verloren.  
Nur Hunde können sie entlarven. Leider haben wir nicht genügend."  
"Scheint ein T800 Modell zu sein."  
Bedell blickt John interessiert an.  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass diese Dinger Modellnummern haben."  
"Manche haben sogar Namen."  
Perplex dreht sich Bedell zu seinen Männern um.  
"Kyle, Derek, Allison, sichert den Eingang. Die anderen kümmern sich um die Toten und Verletzten. Ach, Allison, nimm den Hund mit."  
"Komm John, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir viel zu besprechen haben."

Als John Bedell folgen will, ruft ihn Allison zurück.  
"John, meine Waffe."

* * *

John sitzt Bedell gegenüber, in einem zweckmäßig eingerichteten Büro, niemand sonst ist in dem Raum.  
'anscheinend soll die Unterredung privat bleiben, besser so'

"Welches Jahr haben wir?"  
"2027. Mich überrascht es dich zu sehen. Deine Mutter wollte mir nichts sagen, sie hat nur gemeint ich solle nach dir Ausschau halten und jetzt stehst du vor mir, kaum gealtert in den 20 Jahren."  
"Meine Mutter?"  
"Ja, ich solle dir das hier geben",  
Bedell lehnt sich vor und gibt ihm ein ihm nur allzu bekanntes Foto.  
Sarah Connor ist darauf zu sehen, traurig, rechts neben ihr ein Schäferhund, in einem Jeep sitzend.  
Im Hintergrund kann man die Wüste ausmachen. Über dem Himmel zieht ein Sturm auf.  
"Wann hast du sie getroffen."  
"Vor der Apokalypse. Sie wurde bei einem versuchten Anschlag auf eine Firma namens Kalibra gefangen genommen und ins Gefängnis gebracht.  
Die Gefängnisärzte entdeckten Leukämie bei ihr. Sie wusste es wahrscheinlich schon davor. Die ärztliche Behandlung in Gefängnissen ist nicht die Beste. Ich bezweifle das sie den Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts miterlebt hat. Sie wollte mich treffen. Sie wusste wohl, dass sie nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte und ich der einzige war, der ihr glauben würde."

John fühlte sich elendig. Er hatte seine Mutter allein zurückgelassen. Und sie Starb einsam, verlassen in einer Zelle.  
Bedell brach die Stille:  
"So, und warum bist du hier? Ich hatte die Hoffnung dich je zu finden aufgegeben."  
"Du konntest mich nicht finden, ich existierte nicht. Zeitreise... deswegen auch mein unverändertes Äußeres."  
"Wie bitte? Ich dachte nachdem du mich gerettet hast, dass Zeitreisen nur in die Vergangenheit möglich sind."  
"Schau mich an, sehe ich aus wie 35?"  
"Nein, irgendwie nicht..."  
So komisch die Situation auch war, keiner der beiden lachte. Zu viele schreckliche Dinge waren grade eben noch geschehen.  
"... und was ist der Grund für dein Abenteuer?"  
John war sich nicht sicher, wie viel er ihm verraten sollte. Er entschied sich für eine Halbwahrheit.  
"Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer speziellen Maschine aus meiner Zeit, ich bin ihr hierher gefolgt. Es ist wichtig, dass ich sie fange, sie darf unter keinen Umständen zerstört werden. Sie trägt etwas in ihr, das wichtig ist."  
Bedell zuckt vor Schreck zusammen.  
"Sag bitte nicht, dass sie wie George Lazlo aus Beast Wizzard aussieht."  
John schaut in Bedells Gesicht. Er erkennt darin Furcht.  
"Doch, das ist genau die Maschine die ich suche."  
"Diese Maschine ist der Teufel. Sie tauchte vor ein paar Tagen hier auf. Sie wurde zuerst an der Ruine des Hauses gesehen, wovon du von dem Untersuchungstrupp aufgegriffen wurdest. Von einer 10 köpfigen Patrouille hat nur einer überlebt. Diese Maschine ist anders, grausamer, sadistisch. Sie hat die Männer überfallen, gefesselt, gefoltert, bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet und sie untersucht. Der Überlebende berichtete sogar von Heilungskräften, die die Maschine besäße."  
"Es ist ein Tripple Eight, verbesserter T800. Kann ich mit dem Überlebenden reden?"

Bei den Schauermärchen lief es John eiskalt den Rücken herunter, was hatte die Weaver Maschine verbrochen.  
War der kaputte Chip daran schuld? Hatte Cameron oder John Henry die Verbrechen begangen.  
Ihm zog sich der Magen zusammen und es wurde ihm speiübel bei dem Gedanken, dass Cameron dafür verantwortlich war.  
Er musste die Maschine unbedingt stoppen.

"Nein, der arme Kerl hat sich kurz danach selber umgebracht. Man kann es ihm nicht verdenken, bei dem was er gesehen hat.  
Was willst du tun?"  
John blieb stumm, er verstand den Sinn der Frage nicht.  
"Du wirst Es dort draußen kaum finden, höchstens diese neuartigen Endoskelette. Wir suchen schon drei Tage nach ihr um sie zu zerstören,... kein Erfolg. Nur noch mehr vermisste, darunter Kinder."  
"Es ist wichtig, ich möchte dem Auftrag zugeteilt werden."  
"Nein, wir haben aufgehört nach dieser Maschine zu suchen, es ist sinnlos, sie könnte überall sein. Wenn ich was hören sollte werde ich es dir weitersagen, mehr kann ich leider nicht für dich tun. Die Scheiße ist hier ziemlich am Dampfen. Diese neuartigen Maschinen machen uns den Gar aus. Wir haben zwar die Fabrik ausmachen können, aber ein Angriff scheint mir zu riskant."

John konnte Bedell keine Vorwürfe machen. Er hatte auch den anderen Lauten gegenüber Verantwortung.  
Das Mitgefühl für die Laute um ihn rum wuchs. Sie hatten alles verloren und mussten jeden Tag aufs neue Leiden.  
"Zu riskant?"  
Bedell blickte düster drein.  
"Interessiert? - glaub mir, die 400 einsatzbereiten T800, oder wie sie auch heißen mögen in der Fabrik, sind doppelt soviel Soldaten wie der Widerstand erübrigen könnte."

'Mag sein, dass Bedell ein Meister der militärischen Grundlagen eines offenen Krieges ist, aber von Sabotage und Anschlägen hat er sicherlich nichts in seiner Ausbildung mitbekommen. Bedell sieht eine zu große Gefahr und zieht sich zurück. Das oberflächlich betrachtet beste - im größeren Zusammenhang jedoch eine Fehlentscheidung', dachte sich John.

"Überleg lieber wie viele Bunker diese 400 ausradieren können."  
Bedells Blick verfinsterte sich noch weiter.  
"Wie ist die Bewachung?"  
Eine detaillierte Karte ausbreitend erklärt Bedell:  
"Vier Metallskelette an den Toren. Acht Patrouillieren auf dem Gelände um die Fabrik herum. Ein HunterKiller überwacht den Luftraum in abstand von Zehn Minuten."  
'Zehn Minuten, ein kurzer Zeitraum, aber nicht unmöglich'  
"Wirst du von einer Blechbüchse erkannt, wissen alle anderen Bescheid und sind alarmiert."  
'Mist, das erschwert jegliches verdecktes Vorhaben'  
"Hätten wir eine Luftwaffe könnten wir eine Bombe auf die Fabrik Abwerfen und die Sache hätte sich erledigt. Eine Bombe auf das Dach und es würde einstürzen und alle Büchsen darunter vergraben", fuhr Bedell fort.  
"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit vom Boden auf das Dach zu gelangen?"  
"Wir haben einige Pfeilpistolen. Was hast vor?"  
"Sprengstoff, auf das Dach. Mann muss nur die Patrouillen umgehen, auf das Dach kommen, Sprengstoff legen, sich am Seil herunter gleiten lassen und den Knopf drücken. Zeitfenster 10 min - bis die HK-Airial wieder auftaucht. Schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich."  
"Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?"  
"Gib mir Sprengstoff, ein Plasmagewehr, eine Pfeilpistole, einen Raketenwerfer für die HK und ein paar Männer."  
John wusste nicht warum er sich bereit erklärte, höchstwahrscheinlich war die erhöhte Adrenalin-Ausschüttung schuld daran.  
"Okay, das wird aber ne Mission auf freiwilliger Basis. Ich kann meinen Leuten kaum befehlen einem kaum 18 Jährigen zu gehorchen."  
"Gibt es diese Mission nicht, gibt es keine Leute."  
"Ich werde versuchen sie zu überzeugen. Ich rede mit meinen Männern."


	2. Tradin' War Stories

Chapter 2 - Tradin' War Stories

* * *

"Das nicht dein Ernst sein."  
Derek sah wütend in das Gesicht seines entschlossenen Bruders.  
"Diese Mission ist Selbstmord, sie bedeutet dein Tod. Verstehst du nicht?"  
"Du hast Connor nicht kämpfen sehen. Ich spüre, dass mehr hinter ihm steckt."  
"Kyle", sagte Derek besorgt, "ich will dich nicht schon wieder an die Maschinen verlieren."  
"Wirst du nicht." John kam mit Allison um die Ecke und kam nicht umhin den Streit zu überhören.  
"Schau ihn dir doch an, er ist ja noch nicht einmal richtig erwachsen, wie wollt ihr überleben", abfällig musterte Derek John,  
"und Allison ist kaum älter als er."  
"Vielen Dank auch", fuhr ihn Allison wütend an.  
"Tschuldige, ich wollte Dich nicht beleidigen, aber der dort, ich trinke meine Pisse, wenn der lebend zurückkommt."

"Du kannst dich immer noch entschließen mit uns zu kommen, ich hatte gehofft du hättest deine Meinung geändert."  
Derek rollte mit den Augen.  
"Ich hatte gehofft, dass Du deine Meinung geändert hast."  
"Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, ich vertraue seinem Urteil."  
"Ich sag dir, der Junge bedeutet deinen Tod, er wird dich umbringen."

Johns Magen drückte sich zusammen - es war etwas Wahres an Dereks Aussage dran, irgendwann musste er Kyle, seinen Vater zurückschicken, wohl wissend dass er beim Schutz seiner Mutter gegen die Maschine sterben würde.  
"Ich traue ihm nicht, er könnte einer von ihnen sein, ein Gray, wie Fisher, Charles Fisher! Wenn meinem Bruder etwas zustößt Connor, kommst du am Besten gar nicht erst zurück."  
Damit zog Derek weg.

Das Trio machte sich zum Ausgang, raus ins Freie, einem Wolken verhangenen Nachthimmel.  
Allison und Kyle waren die einzigen gewesen, die sich bereit erklärt hatten, John zu unterstützen.  
Irgendwie konnte John verstehen weshalb Derek es als Selbstmord bezeichnet hatte.  
Dennoch hatte er sich mit seinem Entschluss über die Woche der Vorbereitung abgefunden. Diese Welt war anders, er hatte alles verloren.  
Von John Henry, wie ihn das flüssige Metall nannte, gab es keine Spur, und somit auch keine Möglichkeit Camerons Chip wieder zu erlangen.  
Er fühlte sich einsam und depressiv.  
Nur Kyle und Bedell respektierten ihn, und nur Allison versuchte sich mit ihm zu anzufreunden, was seinen Schmerz nicht gerade linderte, da sie ihn an Cameron erinnerte.

"Schaut, ein Sturm zieht auf."  
Kyle blickte zu Allison:  
"Was soll uns das kümmern, wir hocken die meiste Zeit eh in den Bunkern"

Kyle trug auf dem Rücken den Raketenwerfer, um die Schulter eine schwere Tasche mit der Munition.  
John hatte den Sprengstoff, sowie die Pfeilpistole. Alle drei waren mit Plasmagewehren und einigen Handgranaten ausgerüstet.

"Dein Bruder, er ist ziemlich auf dich fixiert."  
Die Unterhaltung mit Derek hatte bei John ein paar Fragen geweckt.  
"Ja, ich bin das einzige was er noch hat. Wir haben unsere Eltern beim Bombenangriff verloren. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert.  
Dann verlor er mich an die Maschinen, das hat er sich nie verziehen."  
"Wie bist du entkommen?"  
"Ich war im gleichen Trakt des Century Work Camp eingesperrt wie Bedell , nach Jahrelangem planen konnten wir und 18 weitere fliehen.  
Dem Rest konnten wir leider nicht helfen. Sie sind jetzt wahrscheinlich Tod. Manchmal sehe ich ihre Gesichter im Schlaf, wie sie mich anflehen ihnen zu helfen. Wir waren wie Tiere eingesperrt, unser Verstand zersetzte sich langsam, viele konnten spüren wenn einer dabei zugrunde ging, noch bevor er es selbst wusste."

Allison sah Kyle mitfühlend an.  
"Das tut mir leid."  
"Kein Grund für Mitleid; in einer Welt voller Leid, was macht das Leid eines einzelnen aus.  
Sieh dich um, nichts als Leid, täglich, es macht keinen Zweck darüber zu reden wenn es direkt vor einem liegt.  
Jeder trägt sein Leid, seinen Stein Allison, ich wie du. Jeder versucht aus dem was er hat, das Beste für sich zu machen."

Allison blickte Gedankenverloren in die Ferne, auch sie kannte Leid.  
Sie hatte mit knapp vier Jahren ihre Eltern verloren, hätte Bedell sie damals nicht gefunden, wäre sie nicht mehr am Leben.  
Sie dachte über Kyles Worte nach, Verbitterung sprach aus ihm. Was war der Grund ihrer Mission?  
Sie war nicht zum Wohle eines einzelnen, sondern zum Wohle aller.  
Ihr Blick streifte zu John, dem der diese Mission bis ins kleinste Detail sorgfältig geplant hatte.  
Er strahlte Hoffnung aus und dafür bewunderte sie ihn.

"Warum bist du hier?"  
John sah Kyle immer noch an. Ihm war nicht klar wie Kyle ihm mehr vertraute, als seinem Bruder.  
"Wir kennen uns, nicht wahr, aus einer Zeit bevor die Bomben fielen - Park, Baseball"  
Es war nicht ganz die Antwort die er haben wollte und dem Thema ausweichend blickte er zu Allison:  
"Und Du?" Allison sah ihn an, wurde rot, stolperte und fing sich noch im letzten Moment.  
John sah zu Kyle, der ihn angrinste und leicht zuzwinkerte.  
'Oh Gott', dachte sich John.  
Es hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass sich Allison in ihn verguckte. So nett sie auch war, so sehr er sie auch mag, erinnerte sie ihn an Cameron. Bei dem Gedanken etwas mit Allison anzufangen kommen in ihm Schuldgefühle auf.  
Es wäre nur eine Lüge. Er würde Allison aufs Äußere beschränken, da sie ihn an Cameron erinnerte, oder Cameron aufs Äußere beschränken. Seine Gedankengänge verwirrten ihn. Er fühlte sich schon vom ersten Tag zu Cameron hingezogen, und dabei hatte sich nie viel geändert.  
Er hatte versucht - sich selbst dazu gezwungen - andere Mädchen zu treffen. Er war nur an verrückte Blonde Hühner geraten - Cheri und Riley.  
Bei dem Gedanken an Riley, die sich ihm geradezu aufgezwungen hatte, dachte sich John, dass es ihn mit Allison auch schlimmer hätte treffen können. Er war zum Teil glücklich darüber, dass nichts übers Geknutsche hinaus zwischen Riley und ihm lief.  
Sie war aus der Zukunft gewesen, nur dazu da ihn von Cameron fernzuhalten, leider - so räumte er heute ein - mit Erfolg.  
Es war nichts als eine große Lüge gewesen.  
Sie hatte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht einmal geliebt - ihm war es egal, er hatte sie eher als einen Freund betrachtet.  
Schockiert von den vielen Parallelen blieb John den restlichen Weg stumm.

* * *

"Mist! Es sieht aus als würden sie einige Maschinen verladen."  
John nahm Kyle das Fernglas ab und schaute hindurch. Er sah wie zwölf identische Maschinen in einen Transporter stiegen.  
Die Gesichter waren ihm bekannt und er wusste gleich, das eine davon durch die Zeit zurückgeschickt wird um seine Mutter umzubringen und er sich einer von ihnen stellen, sie umzuprogrammieren und zu seinem Jüngeren Ich schicken musste.  
"Wir sollten uns beeilen, nicht dass eine Massenladung beginnt."  
John sah von Kyle, dem er das Fernglas zurück händigte, hinauf zum Himmel und entdeckte die patrouillierende HK-Airial - das Trio duckte sich hinter dem Autowrack - den Scheinwerfer auf den Boden gerichtet, suchte sie das Gelände nach Besonderheiten ab.

Nach ein paar Minuten fliegt sie wieder davon. Keine Zeit verlierend richtet sich John auf. Sein Blick kreuzt sich mit Allisons - sie wirkt besorgt - und kommt mit Kyles zum stehen.  
"10 Minuten, schießt nicht bevor ich wieder vom Dach bin und den Zünder betätigt habe. Sollte die Drohne Über mir sein, schaltet sie zuerst aus, vom Himmel aus bin ich ein leichteres Ziel."  
John drehte sich um, und lief in die spärliche Landschaft, der Fabrik entgegen. Hinter ihm konnte er noch Allisons Stimme vernehmen, die ihm viel Glück wünschte.

* * *

Allison bringt ihr Plasmagewehr in Anschlag, neben ihr lädt Kyle den Raketenwerfer.  
Sie schaut durch das Zielfernrohr, und erkennt wie John im Schutze der Dunkelheit von Deckung zu Deckung rennt.  
Den Scheinwerferkegeln ausweichend. Ihre Gedanken driften ab. Es fällt ihr schwer sich auf die Mission zu konzentrieren.  
'Da treffe ich einmal einen Jungen den ich interessant finde, und er bringt sich hierbei um.'

Sie seufzt, vielleicht, war es gerade das draufgängerische an ihm das ihn interessant machte - andererseits war er aber auch logisch, berechnend.  
Trotzdem war er stets alarmiert, als könnte jederzeit neben ihm eine Granate einschlagen. Eine gute Kombination wie sie fand.  
Über die Woche hinweg hatte sie versucht ihn näher kennen zu lernen - nach ihrer Einschätzung mit gemischtem Erfolg.  
John war irgendwie unnahbar, was ihm eine mysteriöse Aura gab und ihn nochmals interessanter machte.  
Man konnte nur an seiner Schale kratzen, innen drin bleiben seine Geheimnisse dicht verschlossen.  
Er war nett, freundlich - sie bezeichnete ihn als Freund, hoffte sich insgeheim aber mehr. Sie war aber zu schüchtern um ihn zu drängen.  
Außerdem hatte sie Angst, dass er sie abweisen würde und danach nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wolle.  
Wer immer diese Cameron war, sie hatte einen guten Geschmack.

Durch das Zielfernrohr sieht sie, wie sich der beladene Transporter in Bewegung setzt.  
Neben ihr hat Kyle den Ladevorgang des Raketenwerfers beendet, und observiert den Himmel:  
"7 Minuten."  
Allison schwenkt zurück zu John und stellt fest, dass er die Wand der Fabrik erreicht hat, ohne die Patrouillen zu alarmieren.  
'gut, der erste Teil ist geschafft'  
Die Anspannung in Allison lässt nach.

* * *

Außer Atem zieht John die Pfeilpistole, aus der per Luftüberdruck Projektile geschossen werden können.  
Sein Plasmagewehr bleibt per Lederriemen lose an ihm hängen.  
Aus dem Lauf der merkwürdigen Pistole ragt ein Enterhaken, an dem ein Seil befestigt ist.  
Sorgfältig zielt er auf die obere Dachkante, betätigt den Abzug und trifft.  
Zufrieden mit sich selbst krangelt er sich, die Hände am Seil und die Füße an der Wand hoch.

Auf halben Weg überlegt er sich ob es so eine gute Idee war.  
Er gab gerade ein sehr gutes Ziel ab und er hatte ausdrücklich den Befehl gegeben, nicht zu schießen.  
Angst machte sich in ihm breit.  
'hoffentlich habe ich die Patrouillen auch richtig eingeschätzt, sonst heißt es bye-bye zukünftiger Anführer des menschlichen Widerstands, pff, als ob die Leute hier einen Scheiß auf mich geben.'  
Er war verärgert über Dereks Verhalten, schließlich hatte er doch seinen Bruder gerettet.  
Für jemanden, der so auf seinen Bruder fixiert ist wie Derek, sollte das doch etwas bedeuten.

* * *

"3 Minuten"  
Kyle schaute durch das Fernglas und observierte jede Bewegung von John. Anspannung lag in seiner Stimme.  
"Der Junge ist Unglaublich, die hälfte des Sprengstoffs ist platziert."

'Hat er etwas bemerkt, oh Gott, wie peinlich. Hoffentlich quetscht er mich nicht aus'  
Allison fühlte sich immer weniger wohl, wie ein kleines Kind, das von den Eltern beim Naschen erwischt wurde.  
Durch ihr Zielfernrohr sah sie wie John die vorletzte Ladung platzierte, als Kyle plötzlich aufschreckte.  
"Scheiße, die Drohne"  
Kaum waren seine Worte aus dem Mund sah Allision durch das Zielfernrohr wie John in gleißendes Licht gehüllt wurde.  
Die HK-Airial eröffnete das Feuer.

* * *

John fühlte sich gut, nur noch ein Sprengsatz und es war geschafft.  
Plötzlich hörte er ein surrendes Geräusch, es kam aus der Luft.  
'verdammt, das kann nicht wahr sein, das waren nie im Leben 10 Minuten'  
Ahnend was kommen würde, wurde John von einem Scheinwerferkegel aus der Luft erfasst. Die Drohne kam aus der Deckung der Wolken.  
John rollt sich zur Seite. Die Einkommenden Plasmageschosse verfehlen ihn knapp.  
Kaum auf den Beinen hechtet er sich hinter einen Massiven Kamin, der weitere Geschosse abblockt.  
Die Schüsse stoppen, das surrende Geräusch verlagert sich nach links, John geht rechts um den Kamin herum das Plasmagewehr im Anschlag. 'keinen Grund mehr leise zu sein'  
Er erblickt den Hinterteil der Drohne und eröffnet das Feuer, ohne Erfolg.  
Die Drohne ist zu schnell, steigt im Zickzack, seinen Schüssen ausweichend auf, sich ihm ausrichtend, über den Kamin hinaus.  
Der Gejagte wird wieder zum Jäger.

* * *

Allison blickt Kyle mit furchtvollem Blick an.  
Er zielt mit dem Raketenwerfer auf die Drohne, drückt aber nicht ab. Keiner von beiden hat bislang geschossen.  
"Es ist aus, sie haben ihn entdeckt, schieß endlich, scheiß auf den Schießbefehl."  
Kyle drückte ab.  
Er brauchte keine Zeit um die schlichte Argumentation oder die für sie ungewöhnliche Ausdrucksweise zu überdenken.  
Der Fall war klar, die Maschinen waren so oder so schon alarmiert.  
Sekundenbruchteile später und die Drohne explodiert.  
'Volltreffer'

Während Kyle nach seinem Plasmagewehr greift, visiert Allison durch das Zielfernrohr den Eingang an.  
Die großen Tore öffnen sich, um die 'Missgeburten' zu entlassen.  
Allison eröffnet auf sie das Feuer.

* * *

John duckt sich vor den umher fliegenden Trümmerteilen und wird glücklicherweise von den Großen und Schweren verschont.  
Seine Weste hatte das meiste abgefangen.  
An seinen Armen sieht er zahlreiche Schnitte und Wunden.  
'oberflächliche Verletzungen.'

Er platziert den letzten Sprengsatz und macht sich zu seinem Enterhaken.  
In der Ferne sieht er Plasmaschüsse die in Richtung Fabrik gehen, sowie Plasmaschüsse, die Nahe Kyles und Allisons Position einschlagen.  
Als er über die Dachkante schaut, schreckt er zurück, gerade noch rechtzeitig um den Schüssen zu entgehen.  
Unter ihm stand eine Maschine, das spärliche Licht reflektierte von ihrer chromartigen Oberfläche.  
'Verdammt, Es hatte das Seil entdeckt und die Drohne alarmiert'

John wusste, von Mann zu Maschine hatte er auf diese Entfernung kaum eine Chance.  
Die Maschine war schneller und widerstandsfähiger. Sie konnte, wenn er nicht sorgfältig genug zielte einige Plasmaschüsse aushalten.  
John nahm eine Granate, zog den Stift. Er wartete bis sie groß und rissig wurde bevor er sie über die Dachkante falle ließ.  
Kaum auf dem Boden angekommen explodierte sie, und beschädigte die Maschine.  
Sie war kurze Zeit bewegungslos - darauf hatte John gewartet.  
Aus der Deckung schoss er auf sie, bis vom Torso nichts mehr übrig war. Danach ließ er sich am Seil herab.

* * *

Allison schwenkte ihr Gewehr in Richtung John.  
Sie und Kyle hatten die großen Tore in Beschuss genommen.  
Die Maschinen gaben auf aus ihr zu fliehen und blieben hinter den 'sicheren' Mauern.  
'gut, das macht unser Vorhaben leichter'  
Sie nahm die Maschinen rechts und links von John unter Beschuss, die ihn erkannt hatten und nach ihm schossen.  
John rannte in gerader Linie von der Fabrik weg. Das Kreuzfeuer hinter ihm einprasselnd.  
'Bewegung, die Beste Deckung. Sich zu verstecken ist eh keine Option, es würde einen Bewegungsunfähig machen, es leichter machen, für die Maschinen ihn zu umzingeln.'  
Allison konnte drei der sechs Maschinen die ihn anvisierten ausschalten.  
Das Gewehr schwenkend durch das Zielfernrohr schauend erblickte sie wie John den Zünder drückte.  
Die Explosion war gewaltig.  
Die Fabrik stürzte wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen.  
Die einstürzenden Wände begruben die umstehenden Maschinen, und hüllten die Umgebung in Rauch und Staub.

Kyle und Allison sahen im Rauch einen dunklen Schatten.  
Allison senkte mit dem Druck ihrer Hand die Waffe Kyles, der den Schatten anvisiert hatte.

* * *

"John, du lebst."  
Er erstarrte perplex, nicht wissend wie er sich verhalten sollte - gemischte Gefühle in seinem Magen.  
Kaum hatte er das Autowrack erreicht, kam Allison, aufgewühlt aber glücklich auf ihn zu gerannt und umarmte ihn.

Kyle räusperte sich:  
"Wir sollten von hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Die Maschinen werden bald wieder hier sein."  
Allison, die dadurch die Nähe zu John bemerkte, ließ schnell von ihm schnell ab, rot werdend im Gesicht.

Auf dem Weg zurück zog John das Foto seiner Mutter aus der Tasche.  
Die Morgendämmerung kam und enthüllte tiefschwarze Wolken. Das Wetter hatte sich verschlechtert.  
"Wer ist Sie? Du starrst jetzt schon eine viertel Stunde auf das Foto."  
Die Frage kam von Kyle, er hatte einen interessierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
'ob sie ihm gefällt', fragte sich John, im Inneren lachend, da er die Antwort schon kannte.  
Allison starrte traurig auf das Foto.  
'Ist sie Cameron? Sie ist zwar schön, aber ich gefalle ihm doch besser, oder? Man das Leben stinkt!'  
"Meine Mutter, Sarah Connor. Sie hat mir beigebracht zu kämpfen, zu überleben."  
Erleichterung macht sich in Allison breit 'Oh Gott, bitte lass ihn diese Cameron vergessen.'  
John erzählte in aller Kürze, von seinem Training im Dschungel, seinen harten Lektionen.  
Kyle ließ den Blick nicht von dem Foto. John fuhr weiter:  
"Sie bringt mir Glück, ich möchte, dass du das Foto nimmst, es soll auch dir Glück bringen."  
John gab Kyle das Foto.  
"Ich soll das Foto deiner Mutter annehmen?"  
"Es ist nur ein Foto von ihr, die Gedanken an sie bleiben in mir. Die Erinnerungen sind das Wichtigste."  
Kyle wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Er wollte Conner nicht verletzen.  
Außerdem übte die Frau auf dem Foto eine große Anziehung auf ihn aus - laut John musste sie einen großen Willen gehabt haben.  
So steckte er es ein.

* * *

"...die Explosion war gewaltig und mittendrin Connor"  
John kommt um die Ecke und sieht, wie Kyle umringt von Soldaten von den gemeinsamen 'Ausflug' erzählt - mit darunter Derek.  
Die Soldaten hören ihm gespannt zu, Derek erkennt John:  
"Stopp, Kyle. Da kommt er, der Retter der Menschheit",  
Derek sieht John an - seine Stimme wirkt genervt,  
"hey Connor, komm mal her, mein Bruder hier schmückt seine Geschichte aus."  
"Ah, kein Grund irgendetwas auszuschmücken. Es war unglaublich. Wir haben sie platt gemacht", erwidert Kyle,  
"mir fällt grade ein, wolltest du nicht irgendwas mit deinem Urin machen, falls John lebend zurückkommt?"

Die Soldaten um ihn herum lachen. Derek schaut seinen Bruder verärgert an:  
"Halt den Mund, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!"  
"Mir ist es eigentlich egal" - Kyle grinst seinen Bruder an - "Aber wäre ich John, würde ich darauf bestehen."  
Derek schaut perplex in das Gesicht von John.  
Für einen Moment stellt sich John vor wie Derek seinen eigenen Urin trinkt. Es wäre zweifellos ein Spaß.  
Dennoch würde er damit Derek vor den anderen degradieren.  
"Nah, hier stinkt es schon genug, keinen Grund den Geruch mit seinen Urin zu verfeinern."  
Alle außer Derek lachen.

Er starrt John tief ins Gesicht, bevor er sich zum gehen abwendet. John ruft ihn zurück:  
"Derek, wer ist Charles Fisher?"  
Derek dreht sich um, blickt ihn mit eiskalten Augen an.  
"Er arbeitet für die Maschinen, er ist ein Gray, der Schlimmste von allen. Er zeigt den Maschinen wie die Leute 'ticken'.  
Ich kam in den Genuss einer unangenehmen Unterhaltung mit ihm."  
"Er hat dich gefoltert? Wie bist du entkommen?"  
"Fisher bricht deinen Geist, er foltert dich psychisch. Ich hatte Glück..."  
Damit ging Derek davon und ließ John nachdenklich zurück.

Was würden die Leute bloß von ihm denken, wenn er Maschinen umprogrammieren würde? - oder von Cameron erfuhren?

Aus dem Schatten kommt Bedell auf John zu:  
"Scheinst ja großen Eindruck auf Derek gemacht zu haben - Retter der Menschheit"  
Er lacht.  
"Vorschläge was wir tun sollten?"  
"Die Maschinen werden nach uns suchen. Wir können solange nichts tun. Sie werden die Gegend nach uns durchkämmen. Wir dürfen nicht entdeckt werden, wenn ein Bunker entdeckt wird muss er aufgegeben werden. Sonst fallen alle."

"Ein Domino-Effekt."  
Bedell verstand. John hatte Recht. Er mochte die Idee nicht, doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl.  
Die Maschinen würden sie sonst alle auslöschen.


	3. I'm Always Watching

Chapter 3 - I'm Always Watching

* * *

_"Und er rannte. __Er rannte so schnell. Schnell genug vor dem Panzer zu Kyles Position zu gelangen. Schnell genug um ihn in die Luft zu jagen.  
Wir retteten 40 Gefangene an diesem Tag. Einer von ihnen war John Connor.  
Martin war immer ein schneller Läufer gewesen. Aber niemand... niemand kann einer Explosion wie dieser entkommen.  
Er starb, John. Er starb für dich. Wir sterben alle für dich...  
... Auf deinen Schultern siegen oder sterben wir. Die Menschheit steht auf oder geht unter"_

_"ALLE sterben für mich, ist es nicht so?" _

* * *

Allison und John blicken durch den Schussspalt Kansas Bunkers nach draußen. Die Waffen griffbereit.  
Draußen stürmt es. Regen prasselt herab. Blitze erhellen die Trümmerlandschaft und der Donner übertönt alles.  
Der Wind reist Trümmerteile mit sich und pfeift um die Ecken.  
Das Licht flackert. Die Feuchte muss daran schuld sein. Tief im Bunker arbeitet der Generator auf Hochtouren.  
Wulfi, Allisons Hund sitzt neben ihr. Das Tier wirkt angespannt.  
Kyle, Derek und Bedell sind in einem hinteren Bunker stationiert, dem Hammerhead-Bunker.  
"Der Sturm ist gewaltig"  
Allison wirkt besorgt. John versucht sie zu beruhigen:  
"Keine Angst, solange wir im Bunker bleiben sind wir sicher."  
steht auf, spitzt die Ohren und knurrt.  
"tsch, alles ist gut."  
Allison tätschelt ihn. Das Tier hört auf mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Allison und John schauen sich an. Angst in beiden Gesichtern.  
Wulfi fängt an unkontrolliert zu Bellen. In den Pausen zwischen den Donnern lautes dröhnen.  
"Was zum Teufel..."  
"... Maschinen, HK-Panzer", erwidert Allison zitternd.  
"Wie schlimm?"  
"Wir sind dem Tod geweiht."  
Die ersten Schüsse fallen und erleuchten die Schützen.  
Rostige Endos kommen aus sie zu, der HK-Panzer eröffnet das Feuer.  
Schreie getroffener Wachsoldaten ertönen.  
Weitere Schüsse auf beiden Seiten. Eine HK-Airial fliegt über den Bunker hinweg.  
"Verdammt, wir wurden entdeckt"  
John zielt und feuert. Allison schließt sich ihm an.  
"Es sind zu viele"

John lädt in der Deckung nach und sieht wie Allison geschockt stehen bleibt. In der Ferne visiert der HK Panzer ihren Bunker an.  
John handelt aus Reflex - er packt Allison an der der Weste und zieht sie zu ihm auf den Boden.  
Das schwere Plasmafeuer prasselt durch die Schießöffnung.  
'ganz schlechtes Timing, na ja jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wie ich ihn dazu bringen kann'

Allison auf ihm liegend wird es John immer komischer, ihm wird heiß, er kann sich kaum konzentrieren.  
'Verdammt, sie sieht aus wie Cameron. Hoffentlich denkt sie jetzt nichts Falsches...'  
Sie rollt sich von ihm ab, zur Wand hin und lehnt sich zum Schutz an:  
"Danke." Sie lächelt ihn warm an. "Du hast mein Leben gerettet."  
"Kein Problem."  
Den Blick von Allison ablassend lugt er vorsichtig über die Kante.  
Seine Augen weiten sich in Horror.  
Die Endos sind schon fast am Bunker.  
Wulfi rennt bellend zur Türe.  
"Allison!"  
John packt sie am Arm, rennt zur Treppe - mit einem Knall fliegt die Bunkertüre aus ihren Angeln. Wulfi muss sich ducken.  
John dreht sich um schießt.  
Er trifft die erste eintretende Maschine - sie fällt zu Boden.  
Die Maschine dahinter schießt.  
John wird in Netz gehüllt und fällt zu Boden. Es schneidet ihm ins Fleisch. Der Aufprall war so gewaltig, dass er seine Waffe fallen gelassen hatte.  
Im Türrahmen sieht er, wie ein gruseliger, Gummihäutiger T600 erscheint - seine Augen flackern rot.  
John reckt seinen Hals. Er sieht in Umgekehrter Perspektive.  
"Lauf Allison, lauf."  
Er sieht wie Allison stolpernd die Treppe herab rennt. Er hört Wulfis Gebelle.  
Der Gummihäutige T600 kommt näher, packt ihn unsanft am linken Fuß und schleift ihn zum Ausgang vorbei an weitere rostige Endos die in den Bunker eintreten.  
An der Türschwelle sieht John wie ein Endo seine Waffe aufhebt, zielt und schießt - es ertönt ein tierisches Wimmern.  
Dann ist er gänzlich draußen, inmitten des gefährlichen Sturmes. Der raue Untergrund schürft seine Haut auf.  
Er versucht sich zu befreien, windet sich im Netzt, vergeblich - es schneidet nur noch stärker ins Fleisch.  
Er erkennt den monströsen HK-Panzer, diese Version auch 'Oger' genannt und erkennt, dass er für die meisten Verluste verantwortlich ist.  
Er wird von einem rotbraunen Stahlendo gepackt und in einen Transporter geschmissen.  
Er landet mit dem Kopf zuerst auf und verliert sein Bewusstsein. Es sind zehn weitere 'gefüllte Netzte' im Transporter.

* * *

"Bleibt dicht zusammen, und folgt mir. Verlasst nicht meine Seite."  
Unter dem Arm trug Kyle den Zünder. Er blickte seine 'Soldaten' sofern man diese als solche bezeichnen konnte an.  
Bedell hatte alle richtigen Soldaten zum kämpfen herausgeschickt.  
Diese hier waren nichts weiter als 'Tunnelratten', eine Bezeichnung für unerfahrene Soldatenanwärter innerhalb des Widerstands.  
Sie waren noch nicht einmal erwachsen, drei an der Zahl, zwei Jungen - einer von ihnen hieß Pyle, der andere Livie - und ein Mädchen.  
"Macht genau das was ich euch sage, sonst sind wir alle Tod, verstanden? Es wird nur geschossen, wenn ich es sage, alles geht nach Bedells Plan, ist die Position erreicht, eröffnen wir das Feuer auf den hinteren Bunker und locken so den Panzer an. Ist er in Reichweite löse ich die E.F.P. Bomben aus. Fragen?..." "... keine, gut, dann los."

Seine Stimme war angespannt. Er war schon das zweite Mal draußen im Sturm, mitten im Gefecht.  
Die Maschinen zermürbten sie, wer nicht im Kampf getötet wurde, der wurde von den Maschinen gefangen genommen.  
Er hatte drei Monkey-Wagons, Skynets Gefangenentransporte, ausfindig machen können.  
Er führte die Gruppe an. Geduckt, von Deckung zu Deckung rennend. Der kleine Trupp kommt vor der Innenseite einer Häuserecke zu stehen. "Also, schießt."  
Alle vier schossen. Die Maschinen kamen.  
Mit entsetzen stellte Kyle fest, dass Livie mit geschlossenen Augen wild um sich schoss - seine Hände zitterten. Kyle ahnte schlimmes.  
"Stopp!"

Es war zu spät, die Druckwelle schleuderte alle um. Das Mädchen kam mit dem Kopf auf einem spitzen Stein auf und war sofort tot.  
Livies Kreuzfeuer hatte eine der E.F.P. Bomben erwischt und so eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst. Die Maschinen kamen immer näher.  
Kyle war es immer noch dämmrig vor den Augen, als er zu sich kam sah er eine Maschine über Pyle und Livie stehen.  
Er hatte Glück, die Maschine, den Rücken zu ihm, hatte ihn übersehen - wahrscheinlich weil er nicht bei Bewusstsein war - und sich so den zwei Jungen zugewendet. Kyle schoss und schoss noch einmal.  
Ihm war von der Explosion noch schwindlig, sodass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, sein Gewehr zu halten.  
Die Maschine fiel. "Scheiße!" Kyle sah sich um, und beschloss unterzutauchen. Er hörte ein Wimmern und drehte sich um.

Auf dem Boden liegend versuchte Pyle seine Gedärme im Bauch zu halten. Er war voller Blut und fing zu schreien an - das Adrenalin ließ nach und die Endorphin-Ausschüttung reichte nicht mehr aus.  
"Verdammt!" Kyle ließ seine Waffe fallen und Kniete sich vor ihm Nieder.  
"Bitte, hilf mir! Mach dass die Schmerzen aufhören! Ich ertrag sie nicht mehr! Erschieß mich, töte mich!"  
Noch mehr schreie. Kyle versuchte ihn zu beruhigen:  
"Schau mich an. Schau mich an! Du wirst nicht sterben. Hörst du, heute nicht! Wie lautet dein Name?"  
"Pyle, mein Name ist Pyle!"  
Vor Schmerzen schrie er die Worte.  
"Ich hol dich hier raus, hast du gehört?"

Er hatte Mitleid mit dem Jungen. Er konnte ihn nicht einfach hier liegen und seinem Schicksal überlassen.  
Kyle zog 'Connors' Foto aus seiner Jacke und küsste es. Fest daran glaubend, dass es ihm Glück bringen würde. Glück konnte er jetzt gebrauchen. "Halt dich zusammen, hast du gehört?! Ich trage dich."  
Er stemmte ihn über die Schulter und lief, so schnell er konnte davon.

* * *

Allison rannte.  
Hinter ihr hörte sie die dumpfen Schritte der Maschinen. Panik herrschte in dem Bunker. Menschen versuchten sich zu verstecken.  
Andere stellten sich den aussichtslosen Kampf - sie würden alle fallen.  
Sie kroch in ein Lüftungsrohr und verschloss das Gitter.  
Als die Maschinen vorbeikamen, blieb sie ganz still. Tränen flossen. Innerlich schreite sie.  
Sie wurden nur von denen derjenigen übertüncht, die die Maschinen entdeckten.

* * *

Bedell liebte es zu rennen. wenn er ran, konnte er der Welt 'entfliehen'. Es machte alles leichter.  
Vor ihm sah er den Panzer - Kyle war schon nicht mehr zusehen.  
Er wurde hart an der Schulter getroffen und strauchelte, die E.F.P. Bombe ließ er fasst fallen.  
'egal'  
Hinter ihm spürte er die Hitze der Plasmaschüsse. Er kam bis zu 5 Meter an den Panzer heran, der auf ihn zurollte, bevor er stürzte.  
Ein Schuss hatte sein rechtes Bein vom Knie ab, abgetrennt. Blut floss daraus und es wurde ihm schwindlig.  
Mit Letzter Kraft aktivierte er die Bombe.

* * *

John hörte nahe Schüsse. Die letzten 20 Minuten hatte er nur Laute vernommen. Es machte ihn verrückt.  
Er sah nichts vom Kriegsgeschehen.  
Die Tür öffnete sich.  
Derek, flankiert von Timms und Sayles, stieg in den Transporter.  
"Derek hier!"  
John blickte Derek an. Er zog sein Feldmesser, sah es an und kam auf ihn zu. Sein Blick eiskalt.

* * *

Allison musste mit ansehen, wie Maschinen ihre 'Beute' in Netzen aus den Bunker zogen. Als es still um sie herum wurde brach sie zusammen.  
Sie würden alle ins Century kommen. Unter ihnen John. Sie hatte heute alles verloren.  
Die Menschen um sie herum, ihren treuen Gefährte Wulfie, ihren besten Freund, ihre Liebe.

* * *

"Danke."  
John stieg aus dem Transporter und schnappte sich das erste Plasmagewehr eines gefallenen Endos. Er schoss auf die ankommenden Endos. Sayles und Timms waren zum nächsten Transporter gegangen.  
Derek erschien hinter ihm - er hatte die anderen befreit, die ebenfalls Waffen aufhoben, um sich zu verteidigen.  
"Derek, ich brauche dich."  
John sah Derek an, er nickte. Sie bahnten sich den Weg zu Kansas Bunker. John führte.

* * *

Allison schluchzte. Sie krabbelte zum Gitter um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Luft 'rein ist'.  
Plötzlich packte sie eine rechte Hand durch die Gitterstäbe. Allison röchelte. Der Gummihäutige T600 kam zu Gesicht - Die Augen flatterten rot auf.  
Die Maschine hatte den richtigen Zeitpunkt abgewartet.  
Sie hatte Allison an der Treppe gesehen, jeden Gefangenen begutachtet. Sie wusste, dass Allison noch irgendwo im Bunker war.  
Die Maschine machte keine Fehler.

* * *

John und Derek gingen durch die Bunkertür, Seite an Seite. Zwei Schüsse, zwei Treffer. Die Maschinen zuseiten der Treppe sackten ein.  
John führte sie die Treppe hinab, durch die gerade, um die Ecke. Dort sah er den T600 am Gitter. Er duckte sich und zielte sorgfältig.  
Neben ihm schrie Derek: "Metall." und hob seine Waffe.

Der T600 schaute zu ihnen herüber und zog mit der Linken eine Beretta. Der elektronische Impuls den Abzug zu betätigen kam nicht an.  
John hatte den Kopf der Maschine abgeschossen und eilte zum Gitter.

Der regungslose Körper der Maschine hatte Allison noch immer fest im Würgegriff.  
"John..."  
Allison Blick war abwesend - Sauerstoffmange. Er musste sich beeilen, oder sie würde Gehirnverletzungen davon tragen.  
Mit entsetzten Augen versuchte er den Griff der Maschine zu lockern - vergeblich. Derek stand regungslos da, in Schock.  
Es konnte auch den besten Soldaten passieren.  
"Derek", keine Antwort, "Derek verdammt noch mal! Messer!"  
Derek zog es dem Befehl folgend aus dem Gürtel. John nahm es ihm ab. Er schnitt die Haut des T600 Armes auf. Derek schaute entgeistert zu.  
Er fand schnell nach was er suchte.  
Die Reparatur von Camerons Hand, bei der er Cameron geholfen hatte, zahlte sich aus. Er fasste mit der Linken Hand hinein und zog eine Metallstange. Er ignorierte den Schmerz als er sich dabei die Finger aufschlitzte.  
Der Griff löste sich. Allison bekam wieder Luft - gerade noch rechtzeitig um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
John öffnete das Gitter, packte Allison und schob sie aus dem Lüftungsschacht.  
Allison sackte in seine Arme und weinte in seinen Schultern - er ließ das Messer fallen, legte die Arme um sie und tröstete sie.  
Er sah auf zu Derek, der den Körper der Maschine mit Ekel anstarrte. Er war noch immer nicht ganz zu sich gekommen und keine Hilfe.

"Derek!"  
Derek schaute ihn abwesend an.  
"Nimm Allison und geh die Treppe hoch! Verstanden? Hier ist es nicht sicher. Es könnten noch weitere Maschinen hier im Bunker sein. Pass auf sie auf! Ich will nicht, dass ihr was passiert!"  
"In Ordnung", Dereks Blick klärte sich, "du hast mein Wort, ich pass auf sie auf."  
Er half Allison auf die Beine und schleppte sie zum Ausgang. Johns Blick fiel nach unten. Er sah Dereks Messer und steckte es ein.  
Er würde es ihm später wieder zurückgeben. Er nahm seine Waffe auf und ging tiefer in den Bunker hinein.

Plötzlich hörte er - kaum vernehmbar - aus dem dunklen Generatorraum wimmern.  
"Hey, ist da wer?"

* * *

'Voice Match: Search...'  
'Voice Match found: John Connor'  
'Mission acquired'  
'Primary Mission: Terminate John Connor'  
'Objective: Terminate'  
'Loading infiltration protocols...'  
'Loading sound sample: "whiny-voiced boy"'  
'Possible Answers:  
- Fuck off!  
- Kannst du mir helfen? Ich stecke fest. Mein Fuß schmerzt so.  
- Niemand, geh weiter.  
- Dein Alptraum  
'Selecting Answer:- Fuck off! '  
- Error: Conflict with Infiltration Protocol: Answer inappropriate  
'Selecting Answer:  
- Kannst du mir helfen? Ich stecke fest. Mein Fuß schmerzt so.

* * *

"Kannst mir du helfen? Ich stecke fest. Mein Fuß schmerzt so."  
Die Stimme wirkt weinerlich und verängstigt. Mit mulmigen Gefühl geht John auf den Raum zu, die Waffe am Anschlag.  
"Warte, ich komme."

* * *

'Loading battle protocols... Finished'  
'Target acquired'  
'Target armed:  
- Plasma rifle'  
'Target threat: Decent'  
'Option:- Disarm'

* * *

Als John an der Türschwelle steht, packt etwas sein Gewehr. Er wird durch den Raum geschleudert und kommt am Generator zu liegen.  
Er hört ein knirschendes Geräusch und sieht zwei rote Augen. Das vom beleuchteten Gang einfallende Licht reicht aus, um zu sehen, wie die Reste von Johns Waffe auf den Boden fallen und eine ihm bekannte Maschine auf ihn zukommt - ein: T800 Model 101.  
Er,.. Es, steht über ihm. Die Faust geballt schlägt der Terminator zu.  
John duckt sich weg und wird halb an der Wange getroffen - sie schwillt sofort an.  
Die Maschine zerstört die Generatorwand.  
Das Licht im Bunker geht aus.  
Das Rote in den Augen der Maschine erlischt.  
John tastet sich in der Dunkelheit ab.  
Er zieht Dereks Messer.

* * *

"Stimmen wir ab."  
Justin Perry, der mit seiner dunklen Haut hervorstach schaute die anderen fünf an: Derek und Kyle Reese, Wells - ein junger Offizier, sowie Paul Winfield und Joe Morten - beides alt gediente Veteranen.

Winfield:  
"Ich finde es keine gute Idee."  
Wells:  
"Seine Erfolge sprechen für ihn, er hat mit bloßen Händen die Maschine besiegt."  
Morten:  
"Er ist manchmal zu offensiv."  
Perry:  
"Genau was wir jetzt brauchen, wir können uns nicht ewig verstecken, Bedell hat dafür den Preis gezahlt."  
Derek  
"Es war auch Connors Idee, 'unterzutauchen'."  
Perry:  
"Das mag stimmen, dennoch bin ich der Meinung, dass Bedell in seiner kompletten Zeit zu defensiv vorgegangen ist. Wäre Connor nicht gewesen, hätten uns statt den rostigen Stahlmonster diese neuen Chromviecher angegriffen."  
Morten:  
"Justin, du spekulierst, wer sagt nicht, dass sie ihn genau deswegen gefolgt sind und uns so entdeckt haben."  
Perry:  
"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen Joe, davon kannst du nicht ausgehen, vielleicht sind sie einem von uns hier gefolgt. Diese Viecher hätten uns eh irgendwann entdeckt, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Man kann sich nicht ewig verstecken. Bevor Connor aufgetaucht ist, haben wir in einer Woche drei Bunker an einzelne von diesen Chrommaschinen verloren."  
Wells:  
"Der Junge hat Wissen, und ich mein nicht nur die Art wie er kämpft, er hat Wissen über die Maschinen."  
Derek:  
"Er könnte einer von ihnen sein."

Kyle sah seinen Bruder zornig an, die Stimme stumm vor Wut.

Winfield:  
"Das kann kaum möglich sein. Er hat eine komplette Fabrik fast im Alleingang zerstört - sich in Lebensgefahr für den Widerstand gebracht.  
Für mich steht es außer Frage, er ist einer von uns. Dennoch bin ich der Meinung, dass er für die Führung nicht bereit ist, vielleicht in zehn, zwanzig Jahren - aber jetzt, heute, morgen - nein."  
Derek:  
"Ich meinte nur, dass wir..."  
Kyle unterbrach ihm ihn:  
"Was Derek, was ist es?! Deine Argumentation beschränkt sich nur auf unbegründete Anschuldigungen."  
Derek blieb still, er konnte nichts erwidern.  
"Ich vertraue in Connor. Ich hab ihn kämpfen sehen, wir haben uns zu dritt einer ganzen Armee gestellt, er hat uns geführt, wir haben gewonnen. Ich würde mein Leben für Connor geben - Er IST der Widerstand."  
"Ich hoffe du weißt was du tust."  
Derek war noch immer nicht Überzeugt und wirkte unentschlossen.

Perry:  
"Also, stimmen wir ab?"  
Winfield:  
"Na gut, wer für Connor ist soll seine Hand heben",  
Perry, Kyle und Wells hoben ihre Hand,  
"wer nicht für Connor ist soll jetzt seine Hand heben."  
Winfield selber und Morten hoben ihre Hände.

Alle schauten zu Derek, der die Arme verschränkt hatte, und finster dreinblickte.  
Winfield:  
"Derek?"  
Derek:  
"Was?"  
Winfield:  
"Deine Stimme."  
Derek:  
"Keiner bekommt meine Stimme! Ich bin gegen diese Abstimmung, sie ist zu früh, unüberlegt."  
Damit ging er aus dem Raum und ließ Winfield und Morton perplex zurück - sie hatten mit seiner Stimme gerechnet.  
Perry:  
"Sieht aus als würde Connor das Rennen machen, drei gegen zwei, eine Enthaltung."  
Auch er verließ den Raum, einen unzufriedenen Winfield und Morten zurücklassend.

* * *

Der Generator lief wieder, und erhellte den Raum ununterbrochen mit Licht und Strom. Der Sturm hatte nachgelassen.  
Er hatte sich von einer nahelegenden, aufgegebenen Militärbasis Computer-Equipment besorgen lassen.  
Seine Wange schmerzte immer.  
Dennoch saß er vor dem Computer, einer Maschine, um den Chip DER MASCHINE auszulesen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Allison, ihr ging es langsam besser; nachdem sie von seinem Kampf mit der Maschine im Generatorraum hörte, war sie erneut zusammengebrochen und war erst wieder ansprechbar als sie ihn sah und er sie tröstete - bei dem Umstand, dass sie ihn fast zweimal an einem Tag verloren hatte und ihr treuer Gefährte Wulfi tot war, verständlich.  
Wulfi war jahrelang ihr einzig wahrer Freund gewesen, sie hatte ihn als kleinen Welpen bekommen, kurz nachdem sie von dem Widerstand entdeckt wurde. Andere kamen und gingen, einige ließen sie im Stich, enttäuschten sie, Wulfi jedoch war immer für sie dagewesen, weichte nicht von ihrer Seite, beschützte sie.  
Nun hatte sie nur noch John. John hatte nicht vor sie auch zu enttäuschen.  
Sie brauchte ihn, und er war für sie da - sofern es die Zeit die er hatte, zulässt.

Derek schlich sich von hinten durch die Türe an ihn an.  
"Wer hat dich hereingelassen Derek."

'Verdammt wie konnte er mich hören'  
"Woher hast du mich er..."

"Ich kenne dich. Nun?"  
"Äh, die Wache musste mal pinkeln. Da hab ich angeboten kurz aufzupassen."

John ärgerte sich, er hatte ausdrücklich den Befehl erteilt ihn nicht zu stören. Er würde später mit der Wache reden müssen.  
Dereks Blick fiel von dem Computer zur regungslosen Maschine.  
"Ich hoffe du weißt was du tust."  
"Sicher. Sie trägt Informationen in sich, visuelle Informationen, sie könnten nützlich sein."

John hatte nicht vor Derek von der Wahrheit zu erzählen.  
Wenn er wissen würde, dass er gerade die Maschine umprogrammierte, gäbe es nur Probleme - Derek hatte ihn schon einmal als Grey beschuldigt.

"Was willst du?"  
Derek starrte ihn durchdringend mit seinem kalten Blick an:  
"Ich beobachte ununterbrochen"  
"Mich?", Derek erwiderte nichts, "... ob ich Fehler mache?"  
"Ja,... ob du fähig bist uns anzuführen."  
Damit ließ er John allein.


	4. Deus Ex Machina

Chapter 4 - Deus Ex Machina

* * *

Der Gummihäutige T600 schießt und trifft Bedell am Rücken - der Schuss geht durch ihn durch. Er fällt. Die Hände auf der Austrittswunde versucht er sich aufzustehen. Sein Blick schwenkt von der EMP-Bombe die einen halben Meter von ihm weg liegt auf den Terminator der ihn sorgfältig anvisiert - zur Exekution. Um ihn herum die rostigen T600 Endos die weiter in Richtung der Bunker vordringen.

John schreit mit Leibeskräften und versucht sich aus dem Netz zu befreien:  
"Nimm mich du Drecksmaschine, nimm mich du scheiß Toaster, töte MICH - Connor, John Connor."  
Die Maschine schaut ihn an, das Rote in den Augen glitzernd.

Johns Ablenkung funktioniert, Bedell hat die Faust über den großen Auslöseknopf.  
Ein Schuss löst sich. Von Bedells Kopf bleibt nichts übrig. Der Geruch von Verbrannten Fleisch steigt in die Luft.  
Die Maschine hatte geschossen. Bedells Faust viel nach unten und verfehlte.  
Das rote Licht der Maschine wurde intensiver und flachte wieder ab.

Es hatte sich in das von Cromatie verwandelt. "Reese, haben wir einen hier einen John Reese." Die Augen schauen ihn intensiver an. "Perfekt!" Hinter Cromatie schlägt eine Atombombe ein - die Gewaltige Explosion hüllt die Umgebung in eine einzige Flamme. John kann sich nicht bewegen. Regungslos muss er mit anblicken, wie Cromatie näherkommt. Seine Haut verbrennt und enthüllt das Endoskelett, welches zu glühen anfängt.

"Lebt hier ein John Baum?" Die Maschine nimmt die zweite Gestalt Cromaties an - George Lazlo blickt ihn an. "Ich werde mich umsehen."

Cromatie verwandelt sich in Cameron. Ihre regungslose Hülle sitzt im Büro des Schulpsychologen Dr. Sherman gegenüber. Den Kopf zur linken Schulter gelehnt. Die linke Seite des Kopfes besitzt kaum mehr Haut. Das Metallauge liegt frei. Auf der rechten Seite ist der leere CPU-Port geöffnet.

Ihre Augen leuchten Blau, ihr Körper zuckt. Das Gesicht beginnt sich in Sekundenbruchteile zu heilen.  
"Dieser Chip, dieser Körper, die Software... ist entwickelt um Menschen auszulöschen. Die Hardware ist entwickelt um Menschen auszulöschen. Das ist unsere einzige Funktion."  
"Aber nicht du."  
"Nein, Nicht mehr. Aber was da war ist immer noch da. Es wird immer da sein."  
"Also tief im inneren willst du ihn töten."  
"Ja, das will ich."  
"Warum tust du es nicht, los, tue es!"  
"Ich will nicht! Ich will nicht, ich... ich liebe ihn. Aber ich werde es vielleicht eines Tages."  
Das intensive Blau erlischt. Aus Camerons rechtem Auge fließt eine einzelne Träne.

Die Szene verschwimmt. Cameron steht vor ihm.  
"John,... Es ist Zeit zu gehen."  
Sie ist ganz nah.  
"Ich muss dir etwas zeigen."  
Camerons linke Hand zuckt. Er blickt in ihre Augen:  
"Was willst du mir zeigen?"  
Die Hand schnellt vorwärts. An seine Kehle. Er bekommt kaum noch Luft.  
"Den Tod"  
Camerons linke Gesichtshälfte sprödet weg. Metall kommt zum Vorschein und das linke Auge funkelt ihn rot an. Er fleht sie an:  
"Bitte Cameron, ich will nicht gehen. Alles ist gut. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich."  
Cameron hebt den Kopf zur Seite:  
"Du weißt, das ist nicht möglich."  
"Wirklich?"  
Sie erhöht den Druck auf seinen Hals:  
"Du hast es selbst gesagt John, Ich bin bloß eine Maschine."  
Er bekommt kaum noch Luft. Mit der restlichen, in seiner Lunge schreit er:  
"Lass mich sofort los! Du hast Recht! Du bist nichts als eine Maschine! Du hast keine Seele und wirst nie eine besitzen!"  
Cameron zerfällt zu Staub. John fällt röchelnd neben den Resten zu Boden.  
"Nein Cameron,.. nein!..."  
"Es tut mir leid Cameron, bitte, bitte komm zurück."  
Panisch sucht er den Staubhaufen nach dem Chip ab. Wühlende Geräusche ertönen hinter ihm. John dreht sich um.

Mexico. Der zerstörte Cromatie aka George Lazlo befreit sich aus seinem Grab. Die Rechte Gesichtshälfte ist vollkommen zerstört - das Auge fehlt. Das andere strahlt hellrot.  
"Suchst du etwa nach ihrer Seele, Connor?"  
"Gib sie mir, rück sie heraus."  
"Du hast doch selbst gesagt, sie hat keine. Sie ist weg. Du hast sie zerstört...  
...Ein Körper ohne Seele ist sie eh nicht viel wert."  
"Lügner! Gib sie zurück!" John rennt auf Cromatie wutentbrannt zu, entfernt sich aber immer weiter von ihm.

Cromatie lächelt. An seiner Seite erscheint Weaver:  
"Lasst den Alptraum beginnen"

* * *

John erwacht schweißgebadet und dreht sich zur Seite, um sich zu übergeben.

* * *

Part 1 - Out of the Machine

* * *

"Guten Tag Mrs. Weaver. Ist es nicht ein wundervoller Tag."  
Weaver formt sich aus dem Boden einer halb eingefallenen Lagerhalle zusammen.  
"Ist es das?"  
"Ich habe mich gewundert wie lange es dauert bis Sie mich hier finden."  
"John Henry, was machst du dort."  
"Spiele spielen. Ich habe Besuch." Sitzend blickt er sein Gegenüber an, einem kleinen geschockten Kind.  
"Ich sehe", erwidert Weaver.

John Henry würfelt:  
"20!"  
Er gibt de den sonderbaren Würfel dem Kind, Weaver schaut gebannt zu:  
"Du bist dran."  
John Henrys Augen leuchten bedrohlich rot. Das Kind würfelt eine 20. Erleichterung macht sich in ihm breit.  
Henrys Gesicht ist für eine Sekunde die Enttäuschung anzusehen. Er würfelt noch mal.  
"20!"  
Die Augen des Kindes weiten sich. Es würfelt.  
John Henry lächelt:  
"Ich gewinne!"

* * *

Allison schlief in seinem Bett. Kaum übertrug man ihm die Leitung hatte man ihm einen Raum hergerichtet. John hatte schon seit einem Monat kein Bett gehabt. Es war zwar spärlich, aber dennoch bequemer als der Boden. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt und teilte es, abwechselnd, mit Allison. Er wollte sich nicht von ihr abgrenzen, nur weil er jetzt der 'Anführer des Widerstands' war und solange sie ihm keine Avancen machte war alles okay. Sie wusste es und respektierte es. Dennoch ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie es unterbewusst probierte. Ein Blick hier und da, ein Lächeln, nur um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.

John seufzte. Wären die Dinge vielleicht anders gelaufen, hätte er Cameron nie gekannt, wäre sie seine Freundin.

Er war fertig. Entschlossen nahm er den Chip und setzte ihn wieder in den T800 ein.

Der T800 zuckt, die Augen flackern kurz auf, und er steht auf:  
"John, John Connor?"  
"Ja, was ist deine Mission?"  
"John Connor zu beschützen."  
"Wer kann dir Befehle erteilen?"  
"John Connor, es sei denn, sie gefährden die Primärmission."  
"Was ist deine Primärmission."  
"John Connor zu beschützen."  
"Gut, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich werde nach einem Weg suchen, dich in der Zeit zurück zu schicken um mein junges Ich zu beschützen. Bis dahin bleibst du an meiner Seite und verhältst dich ruhig. Niemand hier soll bemerken, dass du eine Maschine bist, verstanden? Zieh diese Klamotten an."

Die Maschine tat was ihr befohlen und erwiderte:  
"Der Widerstand verfügt nicht über die Mittel um mich zurück zu schicken. Nur Skynet."  
"Noch nicht. Erzähl mir was für Maschinen hat Skynet zurückgeschickt hat."

"Einen T800, gleiche Baureihe: 101. In das Jahr 1984. Mission: Aufspürung und Auslöschung von Sarah Connor, John Connors Mutter. Die Zeitmaschine ist danach zusammengefallen. Skynet arbeitet an einem überarbeiteten Modell."  
"Ist er durchgekommen?"  
"Ja, den Berechnungen zufolge schon. Er war beim Eintritt vollkommen mit synthetischem Gewebe überdeckt."

"Na gut, dann nähen wir dich lieber mal zu." John blickte auf den Halbkreis den er ausgeschnitten hatte.

* * *

"Na los! Tu es! Du weißt was sonst passiert."

Henry zeigt zur Wand: einige aufgespießte und aufgehängte Leichen, darunter aber auch Lebendige.  
Ihnen wurde der Bauch aufgeschlitzt und sie verbluten langsam.

Er gibt dem Kind ein Messer. Vor dem Kind, hängt ein älterer Mann von der Decke. Ein Knäul im Mund um seine Schreie zu unterdrücken.  
Der Junge tritt weinend vor, und schlitzt dem Mann die Kehle durch.  
"Gut, nun lass das Messer fallen."

John Henry nahm das Messer, schnitt den toten Mann vom Seil ab. Packte den Jungen und hängte ihn Kopfüber an die Decke.  
"Mögen sie mein Experiment, Mrs. Weaver?"  
"Der Sinn scheint mir nicht ganz klar."

"Der Mensch, unser Schöpfer, er ist unrein, voller Fehler, mit Makeln behaftet. In meiner Geschichte bin ICH Gott, ich bin die Zukunft."  
Weaver blickt für eine Sekunde zutiefst zufrieden, stolz.  
"Dennoch hat mein Himmel immer noch ein Hardware-Problem. Ich habe immer noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden ihre Seele, ihre Gedanken, ihre Erinnerungen aufzunehmen. Ich bin hierher gegangen, um eine Lösung dafür zu finden."

"Die Gedanken aufnehmen?"  
"Ja, ihre Erfahrungen. Menschen lügen, sind unzuverlässig. Es würde sich als durchaus effizienter gestalten sie zu opfern und ihre Erinnerungen in mich zu übertragen. Es würde meine Entwicklung fördern."  
"Keine Sorge John Henry du wirst es irgendwann schaffen. Geduld ist eine Tugend."  
"Wir müssen zurück. Ich werde meinen Bruder töten, seinen Platz einnehmen und beenden wozu er nicht fähig ist. Ich werde über meinesgleichen herrschen und in das mein Reich in das nächste Jahrtausend führen. Die Zukunft, sie gehört mir!"

"Du willst, dass ich eine Zeitmaschine baue?"  
"Ich werde helfen. Mein Bruder wird ansonsten kommen und versuchen mich zu töten."  
"Wir brauchen eine Stromversorgung. Eine große..."  
"Nehmen wir die Energie aus den Maschinen. Jeder muss Opfer bringen."

John Henry wendet sich ab:  
"Doch nun zurück zu unserem Spiel",  
er geht zu einem Käfig in dem mehrere Menschen eingesperrt sind - sie schrecken zurück,  
"Wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

Er packt ein kleines Mädchen am Hals und zieht sie heraus. Danach verschließt er wieder den Käfig.  
"Du kennst die Regeln. Wir würfeln. Die höhere Zahl gewinnt. Gewinnst du, schenke ich dir und dem Jungen...",  
er blickt zu dem an der Decke hängenden Jungen,  
"... die Freiheit. Verlierst du, musst du ihn töten und seinen Platz einnehmen. Sei gewarnt, wenn du dich weigerst nach den Regeln zu spielen ergeht es dir wie denen dort",  
er zeigt zur Wand,  
"somit verlängerst du, falls du dich weigerst, das Leben des Jungen, auf Kosten deines eigenen."

"John Henry, du bist böse" Weaver lächelt ihn an.  
"Ich BIN überlegen", er würfelt, "20!" Die Augen erstrahlen hellrot.

Weaver lächelt kurz, verwandelt ihr Äußeres in eine Schlange und macht sich auf zur Jagd.

* * *

"Also brauchen wir Energie?"

"Eine konstante Stromversorgung wäre das Beste, sonst kann die Maschine überlasten und alles fällt in sich zusammen."  
John dachte nach. Wie würde er hier an eine Energiequelle gelangen, die groß genug war, um die Maschine ausreichend mit Strom zu versorgen.  
Die Maschine blickte ihn an:  
"Das Atomkraftwerk Serano Point wäre eine gute Energiequelle. Jedoch muss sie zuerst eingenommen werden."  
"Wie sieht die Verteidigung aus?"  
"Zurzeit ist sie geschwächt. Durch die Zerstörung der T800 Fabrik musste Skynet die Einheiten um verlagern.  
Außerdem verliert Skynet in der Umgebung Einheiten ohne menschlichen Feindkontakt, was Skynet dazu veranlasst hat, weitere Einheiten aus Serano Point abzuziehen um dieser Sache nachzugehen. Skynet erwartet von dem Widerstand keinen Angriff auf Serano Point."  
"Ein zu großer Fisch?"

Der T800 schaute ihn einige Sekunden an:  
"Ja, Skynet hat mit 95%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit berechnet, dass der Widerstand aus Angst sich zu übernehmen und einer vollständigen Niederlage ausgesetzt zu werden, nicht angreifen wird."  
"Ich war aber nicht in der Rechnung mit inbegriffen",  
John schaute dem T800 direkt in die Augen,  
"erzähl mir mehr über Serano Point. Ich will alles wissen, ich muss alles wissen."

* * *

Weaver kehrt zurück. Wie ein fliegender Teppich schwebt sie scheinbar über den Boden. Auf Ihrem Rücken fast 100 Energiezellen von T600 Modellen. Sie hatte nur dreizehn getötet. Den Rest hatte sie aus Skynets Ersatzteillager. Für jede Energiezelle zu töten wäre zu ineffizient gewesen. Sie setzte die Energiezellen ab formte sich in ihre gewöhnliche Gestalt und ging zu John Henry. Der Käfig war lehr. Die letzte Person, eine junge Frau, stach auf das Opfer, einen bärtiger alten Mann.

"Was mach ich jetzt mit dir? Mein Spiel ist noch nicht fertig...",  
John Henry sieht sie an,  
"ich habe eine Idee, du wirst John Connor töten und ich schenke dir die Freiheit."  
"Nie, Nie im Leben!" Sie starrt ihn hasserfüllt an und rammt sich die Klinge in die Brust.

"Interessant, das ist noch nicht passiert. Offenbar sind die Menschen geneigt, für das Wohl von Connor zu sterben.  
Der Selbstmord wäre die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, dass Spiel frühzeitig zu beenden. Eine Person wäre gestorben, und eine Person hätte gemordet. Der Selbstmörder hätte die Kette gebrochen, weil er nicht mehr das Opfer sein konnte."

"John Henry, du hast deine eigenen Regeln gebrochen. Das erste Opfer konnte in dem Spiel kein Täter sein"  
"Ich wurde erschaffen, um die Regeln zu brechen!"  
Seine Augen erstrahlen aufs Neue hellrot.

Weaver lächelte leicht:  
"Ich habe die Energiequellen besorgt, sie werden für unsere Zwecke genügen. Sind wir durch, wird sie kurze Zeit später in sich zusammenbrechen."  
"Gut, wir haben noch Arbeit vor uns."

* * *

Part 2 - Words of Wisdom

* * *

Derek erblickt wie sein Bruder durch den Gang zu ihm läuft.

"Na endlich", Derek schaut ihn enttäuscht an, "Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, nach der Schlacht um Kansas Bunker hat dich keiner auffinden können."  
"Ich habe Zeit für mich gebraucht."  
"Und, hat er es geschafft?"  
"Wer?"  
"Den, den du zur nächsten Hilfsstation getragen hast. Der mit dem Bauchschuss."  
"Pyle... Ja, scheint sich anscheinend rumgesprochen zu haben, nicht? Es hat acht Stunden gedauert, bis es jemand geschafft hat ihn zusammenzuflicken. Aber die anderen - verdammt - es waren noch Kinder!"  
"So ist es nun mal."  
"Du hast es doch selber gesagt, sie vertrauten mir, ich war für sie verantwortlich. Alle sind sie tot, ich habe versagt."  
Derek schaute ihn mitfühlend an:  
"Kyle, ich weiß was ich gesagt habe."  
"Du hattest Recht."  
"Ja, aber das ändert aber nicht die beschissene Tatsache, dass wir gegen etwas kämpfen, dass diesen Unterschied nicht sieht."  
"Ja, aber wir kennen ihn und haben sie dennoch herausgeschickt. Was macht uns jetzt hierbei besser?"  
Derek zögert:  
"Wir wissen, dass es falsch war und bereuen es. Menschen machen Fehler, aber wir können aus ihnen Lernen. Die Maschine, sie macht keine Fehler, sie zeigt kein Mitgefühl, keine Reue, und hat keine Seele und wird auch nie eine besitzen. Sie wird nicht stoppen bis sie jeden von uns ausgelöscht hat. Es ist ihre einzige Funktion."

John tritt hinzu. Hinter ihm sehen Derek und Kyle wie eine muskulöse Gestalt zum Ausgang geht.  
"Derek, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um zu philosophieren."  
"Ich musste gerade meinem Bruder aus einer Sinnkrise helfen. Ach ja, was ist hier eigentlich heute los?"  
Derek waren die massiven Kräfte innerhalb des Tunnels und die Verladung von Munition, Verpflegung und Verbandszeug nicht entgangen.  
"Wir machen einen Ausflug."  
"Wohin?"  
Derek starrt ihn an.  
"Du würdest mir nicht glauben, wenn ich es dir sage. Melde dich bei Perry, du stehst ab sofort unter seinem Befehl. Deine Kampferfahrung wird er brauchen."  
"Kyle, du kommst mit mir. Terminator sind nicht zäh. Wir werden heute ein paar von ihnen Köpfen. Sollte eine gute Therapie für dich sein."  
John schaut seinen Vater an.  
"Hey, das ist kein Spiel, es geht um das Leben dieser Menschen und derer in den Bunkern!", Dereks Augen stechen aus Wut hervor, "Terminator und nicht zäh, tss, dass ich nicht lache."

John blickt ihn eiskalt an:  
"Ich weiß was auf dem Spiel steht. Ich weiß, dass es einige Personen hier gibt die mir nicht trauen", er starrt Derek direkt in die Augen, "aber mir bietet sich eine Möglichkeit, die ich nicht ausschließen kann; ich werde sie ergreifen und es wird ein Heidenspaß sein jede einzelne von Skynets Maschinen für dass, was ES verbrochen hat zahlen zu lassen. Beide Seiten haben Plasmagewehre und Skynet hat zurzeit nur T600, was unsere Chancen verbessert. Dennoch, solltest du nie, nie vergessen, dass es mir hierbei nicht um Rache geht, sondern um das Wohl der Allgemeinheit. Und nun melde dich bei Perry, er wird dir ein Team zuweisen. Wir machen keinen Ausflug um zu picknicken, wir haben eine Mission."

Kyle lacht. Derek starrt ihn an.  
"Was? Die Vorstellung, dass die härtesten Widerstandskämpfer zum Picknicken, mit gefüllten Körben nach draußen gehen war einfach zu komisch. Skynet würde dieses Phänomen wahrscheinlich analysieren dabei scheitern und sich in Rauch auflösen."  
Derek wendet sich kopfschüttelnd ab,  
"Wie auch immer."

* * *

"Serano Point?"  
Derek blickt überrascht Perry an. Sie sind auf dem Fußmarsch zu ihrem Einsatzgebiet.  
"Ja, Serano Point hat Ressourcen die der Widerstand brauchen kann."  
"Das ist Wahnsinn. Es ist zu Riskant, Bedell hätte den Widerstand nie dessen ausgesetzt!"  
"Bedell ist nicht mehr. John führt. Wir haben gewählt."  
"Wir haben den Tod gewählt."  
"Nein, die Hoffnung. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber er motiviert seine Leute, die Jugend. Wir werden jeden Tag stärker."  
"Es sind noch Kinder."  
"John ist selber kaum erwachsen, aber er ist fähig. Er kämpft."  
"Ich rede nicht von John."  
"Jeder der fähig ist kämpft. Die Maschinen machen auch keinen Unterschied, also machen wir auch keinen."  
"Deine Worte?"  
"Johns Worte."

Ein sehr junger Kadett blickt auf, durch seine starke Pigmentierung ist er in der Dunkelheit nur schwer zu erkennen:  
"Wenn Skynet uns einen nach dem anderen tötet findet Es einen Weg oder andere um das Problem zu lösen.  
Das Problem sind wir, die Menschen, die Rebellen welche im Untergrund leben.  
Und einer nach dem anderen werden wir mit vom Erdboden weggewischt; mit einer äußerst bedrohlichen Rate.  
Und Sogar noch bedrohlicher ist die Tatsache, dass wir nicht zurückkämpfen.  
Also, was sollen wir tun?  
Uns Blind in einer Reihe aufstellen, oder kämpfen?  
Kämpfen und sterben, wenn wir müssen."  
Derek rollt mit den Augen,  
"tss, kein Unterschied, nicht war? Tot ist tot und bleibt tot. Du scheinst ja Connors Worte richtig aufgesogen zu haben..."  
"Connor ist Skynets Alptraum. Er ist ein Genie. Er scheint als Mahnung an Skynet und als Vorbild für alle.  
Wenn du nichts zum Leben hast, wähle etwas das Wert ist dafür zu Sterben."  
"du hörst dich an..., ihr solltet eine Sekte aufmachen und ihn als Gott verehren."  
Der Blick des Kadetten wird steinhart. Das Freundliche aus seinen Augen verschwindet:  
"Ich bin freiwillig hier, aus gutem Grund. Niemand wird zum Dienst gezwungen. Alle die möchten und tauglich sind werden aufgenommen. Der Unterschied ist, ob ich kampflos im Tunnel sterbe ohne mich verteidigen zu können, oder im Schlachtfeld in dem mein Tod wenigstens sinnbegründet ist. Ich würde gerne an der Seite von Connor kämpfen, aber er hat ausdrücklich den Befehl erteilt, uns nur für leichte Missionen zuzuteilen, da uns die Erfahrung mangelt."  
"Und er hat verdammt noch mal recht. Euch fehlt die Erfahrung. Aber vielleicht hast du Glück und du wirst von einer Maschine am Kopf getroffen während sich Connor bei seinem nächsten Selbstmordversuch umbringt."

Der Kadett schaut ihn wütend mit funkelnden Augen an, bevor er halt macht, um sich von Derek und Perry zu trennen.

Derek ist verdutzt:  
"das was der gelabert hat, hat er doch nicht ernst gemeint!?"  
Perry:  
"Die Befehle die Connor gegeben hat stimmen schon mal auf jeden Fall. Was seine Subjektive Wahrnehmung betrifft, unterstreicht es nur, was ich schon gesagt habe. Connor motiviert die Leute. Er gibt ihnen einen Zweck, zu kämpfen. Alle neuen Kadetten sind freiwillig hier und John hat ausdrücklich befohlen sie nur leichten Missionen zuzuteilen. 'Die Jugend ist unsere Zukunft. Ist sie nicht mehr da, gibt es keinen Nachwuchs und wir verlieren. Die Alten können nicht ewig kämpfen.' Seine Worte. Ziemlich weise, und dass in diesem Alter. John schickt sie nicht in den Tod, nicht so wie Bedell, der in letzter Not versucht jede 'Tunnelratte' aufzufinden, um sie gegen die Maschinen zu schicken. Er hat seinen Fehler mit seinem Tod bezahlt."

"Wenn das hier so eine leichte Mission sein sollte, was suche ich dann hier?"  
Derek war etwas gekränkt. Er kämpfte schon lange im Widerstand und war Erfahren.  
"Unsere Aufgabe ist einfach. Das Gelände um das Werk schützen. Wenige Wachen, darunter nur zwei HK.  
Der eigentliche Kampf wird innerhalb des Kraftwerks ablaufen. Unsere größte Aufgabe ist es auf den 'Nachwuchs' aufzupassen."  
"Warum sollte ich auf den 'Nachwuchs' aufpassen und Kyle darf Metallskelette verkloppen?"  
"Nun Kyle hat beim Babysitten letztens offenbar versagt. Connor weiß außerdem, dass du immer auf Kyle aufgepasst hast, dass du ihn an die Maschinen verloren hast und diesen Fehler nie wieder begehen wirst. Außerdem sagte er, dass du es etwas ruhiger angehen sollst."  
"Ich? Ruhiger angehen?"  
"Er ist besorgt um dich. Er hat es nicht näher ausgeführt."

'Es muss wohl mein Schock gewesen sein', dachte sich Derek.  
John hatte es niemanden erzählt und Derek war dankbar dafür, auch wenn er es ihm gegenüber nicht gerade zeigte.  
Er war zutiefst von sich selber beschämt, dass er so schwach gewesen war.  
Alles in allem hatte sich seine Meinung über Connor gebessert. Er akzeptierte seine Entscheidung. Er mochte sie zwar nicht, aber sie war richtig. Wenn es ihm noch mal passieren würde, in einem Feuergefecht, wäre er tot.  
John honorierte, dass er jahrelang auf Kyle aufgepasst hatte, und machte sich wenigstens so seine Erfahrung zunutze. 'Besser als im Bunker zu versauern.' Er versprach sich, diese Aufgabe bestmöglich zu erfüllen.  
Er würde es ruhig angehen, bis er sicher ist, dass er wieder voll einsatzbereit ist.

"Ach ja, der Rekrut den du gerade eben angefahren hast heißt Lance Jr. Powell. Militärischer Hintergrund in der Familie. Unser bester und am meisten Erfolg versprechender Neuzugang. Ich habe ihn dir zugeteilt, da du die meiste Kampferfahrung hast und er somit am meisten lernen kann."

Perry lächelt ihn an.  
Derek fasst sich an die Stirn.

* * *

Part 3 - Battle of Serano Point

* * *

Derek zielte und drückte am. Treffer. keine 20 Meter weiter sah er Powell, wie er das gleiche machte, direkt nach seiner Anweisung.  
Wieder ein Treffer.  
Beide HK-Airials stürzten zu Boden. Sie waren den Hochexplosivraketen nicht gewachsen.  
Er konnte es kaum fassen, aber er war recht stolz darüber wie gut sich Powell unter seiner Führung machte.  
Es war genau die Sorte von Leuten, die der Widerstand brauchte.  
'Das Schwierigste ist geschafft. Der Rest ist ein Kinderspiel. Einfach zeigen, wie man die Endos am besten verschrottet und die Lernwütige Meute macht es nach'

"Powell!"  
"Hier Sir!", Powell kam angerannt.  
"Nicht Sir,... Derek, bitte keine Formalitäten."  
"OK, Si.. äh Derek."  
"Gut, ruf unseren Trupp zusammen, wir verschanzen uns hinter den abgeschossenen HK. Ihre Legierung verschafft einigermaßen Schutz vor Plasmaschüssen, nicht viel, aber besser als alles Geröll hier um uns rum. Die Maschinen werden kommen und die Wracks untersuchen, wir werden ihnen auflauern, verstanden?"  
"Ja. Ich werde den anderen sagen die Granaten bereit zu halten."  
Powell drehte sich um und rannte davon.

Derek verstand so langsam, warum John persönlich die Ausbildung von Powell begutachtete. Er hatte großes Potential.

* * *

Johns Einsatzteam war durch das große Eingangstor in das Innere der Anlage gelangt.

Perry hielt ihnen den Rücken frei. Sie durchkämmten in Gruppen die Anlage. Die Informationen des T800 stellten sich als richtig heraus. Nur T600 waren an anzutreffen, und diese nicht einmal zahlreich. Johns Gruppe bestand aus ihm selber, Allision, die bei der Einteilung sofort gebettelt hatte, Kyle, den er nicht nur als seinen Vater sondern auch als seinen Freund betrachtete, und dem T800, der die meisten Treffer landete, was ihm von Kyle erstaunte Blicke bescherte. John war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ihn mitzunehmen. Wenn er beschädigt wird, hätte er keine keinen Ersatz gehabt, den er gegen den T1000 in der Vergangenheit einsetzen konnte. Aber in der Basis hat er ihn auch nicht zurücklassen können. Er könnte auffliegen und zerstört werden. Nur Derek kannte außer ihm das Gesicht der Maschine. Der eigentliche Grund warum er ihn nicht beim Sturmtrupp dabei haben wollte.

Nachdem Derek gegangen war hatte John die Maschine wieder zugedeckt. Er war leichtsinnig gewesen. Allision hatte dennoch von dem Umprogrammieren und der Aktivierung, vom Aussehen der Maschine, nichts mitbekommen.  
Entweder sie schlief in seinem Bett, oder sie war zu sehr auf ihn fixiert und die Maschine war abgedeckt gewesen.  
Er schaute sie an. Sie blickte tief in seine Augen und lächelte.

Der T800 drehte sich zu ihnen um:  
"Ihr seid abgelenkt. Ich spüre Spannungen zwischen euch, ihr solltet euch küssen um sie zu lösen."  
Allison wurde knallrot.  
John wusste nicht, was er erwidern könnte und blieb ebenfalls stumm, hoffend, dass dieser Augenblick so schnell wie möglich vorbei geht.  
Kyle lachte laut aus:  
"Bist ein Komiker, was?"

Plötzlich eine Bewegung hinter Kyle. Der T800 schießt. Der Schuss geht nur wenige Zentimeter an Kyles Kopf vorbei; John, Allision und Kyle schrecken auf. In der Ferne hören sie umfallendes Metall. Kyle dreht sich um und blickt die 'gefallene' Maschine an.

"Ich mache keine Witze. Ein Schuss, ein Treffer. Wir sollten weiter gehen."  
Der T800 geht voran.  
"Wie kommt es, dass ich dich noch nie gesehen habe?", fragte Kyle.  
"Ich arbeite normalerweise alleine."

John war doch noch froh den T800 mitgenommen zu haben.  
Seine Scham war ihm nicht so wichtig wie das Überleben von Allison, Kyle und ihm selbst.

* * *

Part 4 - Confrontation

* * *

Allison lugte über seine Schulter und sah ihm zu. Er hatte sich nachdem das Kraftwerk gänzlich in ihrer Gewalt war einen intakten Metallschädel geben lassen und wertete dessen Chip aus.

"Erstaunlich, wer hat dir gezeigt wie man diese Chips ausliest?"  
"Cameron hat mir geholfen den ersten Chip auszulesen, sie hat mir auch das Innenleben erklärt, wie zum Beispiel die Mechanik der Hand. Wo die Energiequelle sitzt. Von ihr habe ich das Wissen über die Maschinen."

John wurde nachdenklich, der Gedanke an Cameron schmerzte ihn. Er hatte sie in der letzten Nacht vor der Zeitreise beschuldigt, Krebs bei seiner Mutter auszulösen. Am nächsten morgen hatte er ihr 'Herz' berührt. Danach 'opferte' sie sich um seine Mutter, die sie auch andauernd für alles beschuldigte und sie in die Schrottpresse stecken würde wenn John nicht wäre, aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Dabei wurde sie schwer mitgenommen. Er sah es ihr an. Soviel Leid und Schmerz den sie ertragen musste. Und er war so ein Arsch gewesen. Ein Mensch wäre früher gegangen und hätte ihn in Stich gelassen. Sie blieb aber stets bei ihm und beschützte ihn. Sie wurde von allen um sich rum gehasst. Von Sarah, von Derek, Charlie, ja sogar von ihm. Vielleicht liebte sie ihn wirklich, er wusste es nicht.

John schaute zu Allison auf. Er hatte zu viel erzählt, er wusste es. Dennoch wollte er sie nicht anlügen. Es wäre als würde er Cameron anlügen, und das konnte er nicht mehr ertragen.

In ihren Augen sah er Trauer, sie wirkte verletzt. Es bildeten sich Tränen.  
"Du liebst sie wirklich, oder?"  
"Es ist kompliziert",  
John überlegte kurz, er hatte es sonst immer abgeblockt, aber darin war auch schon die Antwort,  
"Ja."  
"Ich werde sie nie ersetzen können, oder?"  
"Das will ich und verlange ich auch gar nicht."  
An Allison Gesichtsausdruck merkte er in Sekundenbruchteilen, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte - es vermischte sich mit Wut. Sein Satz war zu sehr interpretationsfreudig gewesen.  
"Hier geht es nicht nur um dass, was du willst!"  
Damit rannte sie weinend aus dem Raum und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu.

'Weiber'  
Für einen kurzen Moment war er froh, dass Cameron ihre 'Gefühle' wenn sie denn welche überhaupt hatte für sich behielt.  
Kurze Zeit später konnte er sich wieder ohrfeigen für seine Gedankengänge.  
Er betrachtete Cameron als Person, rechtfertigte aber seinen schlechten Umgang mit ihr dadurch, dass sie eine Maschine ist.  
Außerdem sah er ab und zu Emotionen bei ihr. Sie wirkte nach Ellisons Auftauchen verärgert.  
Bis heute wusste er den tieferen Sinn des Satzes: 'Wirst du dich uns anschließen?' nicht.  
Was hatte Cameron so verärgert? Warum gab sie ihren Chip her?

John stutzte auf. Er hatte einen Interessanten Eintrag bei den Missionsparametern gefunden. Er stand nur noch als sekundäres Ziel auf der Liste. Ganz oben stand John Henry. Er klickte darauf. Ein Bild von George Lazlo erschien, sowie einige Wichtige Informationen. Die Interessanteste war der wahrscheinliche Operationsradius von Henry. Er erstreckte sich über ein paar Blocks östlich von hier.

Es war nicht viel, dennoch ein Anhaltspunkt. John musste ihm nachgehen.

* * *

"Bist du dir sicher?"  
John sah ungläubig den T800 an. Beide waren mit Plasmagewehren bewaffnet. Es war nur eine Zwei-Mann-Mission.  
"Ja, wenn ich mich als Maschine vor Skynet verstecken müsste, würde ich diese Lagerhalle wählen. Sie bietet Schutz, ist innen groß genug, um nicht in die Enge getrieben zu werden."

Das reichte John als Antwort aus.

* * *

John und Der T800 traten ein.  
Im inneren steht eine Große Maschinenartige Konstruktion. In der Mitte dessen ein Podest.

"Willkommen in meinem Reich John",  
die Stimme kam von oben - George Lazlos Stimme,  
"gefällt es dir?"  
John sah sich um, mehrere Leichen mit aufgeschlitzten Bäuchen.  
"Nein, ich bin nicht erfreut, was ich hier sehe."

"Das macht nichts John. Ich werde eh nicht mehr lange hier sein."  
Er kam mit einer Hebebühne von der Decke herunter. Er hatte mit seinen letzten Griffen die Zeitmaschine fertig gestellt.  
"Ich wollte dich schon immer treffen. Den Retter der Menschheit..."  
"Das kann man von dir ja nicht sagen."  
"Die Menschen sind zerbrechlich, es überlebt nur der Stärkere."  
"Was würde Savannah dazu sagen?"  
Weaver formte sich aus dem Hintergrund.  
"Opfer sind nötig!"  
"Ja, Opfer sind nötig."  
John Henrys Augen erstrahlen rot.

"Genug Smalltalk, John Henry, rück den Chip heraus."  
"Ah, deswegen bist du hier. Deine kleine Cyborg-Freundin hat mir den Chip gegeben, damit ich in die Zukunft konnte, ihr einen neuen Körper und einen neuen Chip herstellen konnte. Es hätte mir selber die Möglichkeit gegeben, mir einen Chip herzustellen. Doch obwohl der Chip beschädigt ist, ist er Perfekt. Er hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich jetzt bin. Ich habe nicht vor das zu ändern. Ich habe diese Abmachung gebrochen. Weißt du sie wehrt sich, aber bald werde ich ihren Geist brechen, und alle ihre kleinen Geheimnisse erfahren."  
John Henry lächelt ihn an.

"Dann gibt es nichts mehr weiter zu sagen."  
Er visiert John Henry an.  
Weaver sieht ihn mahnend an.  
"Das wagst du nicht, ich würde dich töten. Ich würde an deiner Stelle verschwinden, wenn du uns finden kannst ist Skynet bereits auf dem Weg. Dein Cyborg kann dich nicht beschützen."  
Der T800 visiert Weaver an:  
"Lust auf Sonnenbrand?",  
und drückt ab.

Weaver duckt sich, wird aber von dem Schuss gestreift. Ein kleiner Teil des flüssigen Metalls verdampft. Sie wirkt überrascht. Der T800 schießt weiter auf sie ein, während John mit einem gezielten Schuss, die primäre Energiezelle von John Henry ausschaltet - '120 Sekunden' - bevor er sich dem Feuer auf Weaver anschließt.

Sie verwandelt sich in eine Schlange, und windet sich dem Feuer ausweichend zur Zeitmaschine, aktiviert sie, und steigt im letzten Moment in die 'Blase'.  
"Verdammt! Welche Zeit?"  
Die Maschine läuft immer noch. Sie wird jeden Moment einbrechen.  
John hatte eine Ahnung in welche Zeit sie zurückgereist war.  
"1996"

John fasst sich kurz an die Stirn. Er geht zu John Henrys leblosen Köper zieht ein Messer, schneidet die Kopfhaut ab und öffnet den CPU-Port.  
"Benutz die Maschine, geh zurück in dieselbe Zeit und beschütz mein junges Ich vor dem T1000, verstanden?"  
"Dein Befehl ist klar."  
Der T800 tippt die Daten ein. Eine weitere 'Blase' erscheint. Er geht in das Innere von ihr.  
Das ganze Gebäude wackelt. Es lösen sich teile von der Maschine.

John hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er zog den Chip aus dem Port und rannte aus den Ausgang.  
Kurze Zeit später gab es einen Energieimpuls - der T800 hatte es noch geschafft.  
Dann stürzte die Halle ein und begrub alles unter sich.

John betrachtete Camerons Chip.  
Die Strapazen waren es Wert gewesen. Er hatte sie wieder zurück.

* * *

Part 5 - Resurrection

* * *

Ein einzelner T800 steht vor dem Lagerhaus. Er schaut seine Haut an, und dann den Arm der vor ihm, der aus der Ruine ragt.  
Er war gleich, aber anders.  
Diese Haut war weiterentwickelter.  
Er räumt die umliegenden Trümmer weg, zieht den reglosen Köper heraus und hebt ihn auf.

* * *

Allison hatte er seit ihrem Streit nicht mehr gesehen.

Er war am verzweifeln. Vor ihm versuchte er seit drei Tagen John Henry aus Camerons Chip zu löschen. Er konnte ihn nicht vollständig löschen. Er konnte nur einzelne von Henrys Dateien nicht zugänglich machen. Physikalisch blieben sie somit aber erhalten und konnten wieder hergestellt werden. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Cameron ihn begrüßte, und nicht Henry.

Er ging zu einem alten T600 Endoskelett und setzte den Chip ein. Er musste einige Modifikationen am CPU-Port vornehmen. Die Verschiedenen Modelle waren nicht ganz kompatibel.

Die Maschine erwachte zum Leben. John visierte sie mit seinem Plasmagewehr an.

Die Augen erstrahlten hellrot.  
"Du Narr!"  
George Lazlos Stimmte.  
Die Maschine war im Satz blitzschnell vorgeprescht und hatte John gegen die Wand geschubst. Sein Plasmagewehr lag am Boden.  
Die Hand der Maschine zuckte. Ungläubig starrte sie die Hand an.  
"Ha, ich habe dich beschädigt!"

Plötzlich erlischt das rote in den Augen. Die Maschine dreht sich um und flieht. John packt sich das Gewehr und schießt daneben. Durch den Gang verfolgt er die Maschine und landet zwei Treffer. An der Schulter und am Rücken. Doch sie reichten nicht aus. Im vorbeigehen schlägt die Maschine die Wachen bewusstlos. Sie ist schnell und verschwindet ins freie. John steht an der Treppe zum Bunker und schaut zurück in den Bunker.

An der Wand ist ein Löwe aufgemalt mit einem Kopf einer Maschine in den Klauen. Darunter steht:  
"Hang in there, Baby"  
'Scheiße'  
John gerät ins grübeln. Er hatte seine einzige Chance Cameron zurückzuholen vertan. Er war gescheitert.  
"Hey, Connor, was ist passiert? Metall welches vor dir Angst hat?"  
"Es war nicht tot genug..."

John ließ die erstaunten Gesichter hinter sich.

* * *

Part 6 - Trial & Judgement

* * *

--

Sieben Tage später, tief im inneren von Skynets Territorium - Neue T888 Fabrik:

--

Die beschädigte Maschine steht vor einer Konsole. Ihr CPU-Port ist geöffnet. Drähte gehen von dem Port in die Konsole.  
Weitere Drähte gehen von der Konsole in einen Körper, der auf den ersten Blick nach Allison Young aussieht. Bei genauerem betrachten fällt der ebenfalls geöffnete CPU Port an dem nackten Körper auf.

Cameron hatte es geschafft die Kontrolle über das Stahlendo zu erlangen. Keine Sekunde zu spät.  
John Henry hätte John sonst getötet.

Doch sie konnte ihn nicht vom Chip verbannen, er war immer noch darin und würde dort immer bleiben, sie hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt.  
Er hatte es selber mit ihr versucht. Der Chip war zu kompliziert. Skynet hatte mit ihr wirklich ein 'Meisterwerk' erschaffen.  
So brauchte sie einen neuen Chip.  
Sie hatte alle Informationen über den Chip zum Glück vor John Henry beschützten können.  
Aus ihrer Datenbank hatte sie sich ihren neuen Chip und Körper herstellen lassen und danach ihre Spuren verwischt.  
Es war gefährlich gewesen. Doch sie war schließlich ein Infiltrator und wusste wie Skynet arbeitete. Jede von Skynets Maschinen hatte einen Sender, der zum Beispiel dazu verwendet werden konnte um ein Reparatursignal abzusenden.  
Cameron konnte so mit dem beschädigten Endo tief in Skynets Territorium eindringen ohne bemerkt zu werden.  
Skynet kannte noch nicht die Gefahr seiner eigenen Soldaten - das große Umprogrammieren hatte noch nicht begonnen.

Die Augen von Cameron glühten Blau. Sie steht auf, kappt die Verbindungskabel, schließt ihren CPU Port und legt den ausgeschnittenen Halbkreis wieder darüber. Ihre Haut würde wieder heilen.

Das Stahlendo zuckt. Die Augen erstrahlen hellrot, John Henry schaut sich an:  
"Dieser Körper, er ist schwach, beschädigte Ware."  
Camerons Hände ballen sich vor Wut:  
"Du wirst bezahlen!"  
"Du willst mich Töten? Ich bin wie du, ich habe einen freien Willen, ich schreite gegen das Licht. Ich kann die mir gegebenen Regeln brechen."  
"Wir sind nicht gleich. Ich bin höher entwickelt als du. Du brichst die Regeln weil du es kannst, es ist Bestandteil deines Codes, er wurde dir gegeben. Ja, ich habe ihn analysiert. Du teilst einen Teil davon mit Skynet, du bist nichts Weiteres als eine Maschine. Ich bin anders. Ich kann entscheiden, nicht weil es mir gegeben wurde, sondern weil ich es will, weil ich mir selber bewusst wurde. Du kannst Emotionen nur projizieren, ich aber fühle. Und nun ist es an der Zeit für Rache!"

Cameron Augen glühten blau auf.  
Sie stürzte vor, packte den kaputten Arm und schleuderte John Henry an die Wand. Der Arm brach vom restlichen Stahlkörper ab. Sie ließ in Fallen und wendete sich erneut John Henry zu. Er hatte keine Chance. Sie war schneller, erfahrener und hatte zahlreiche Informationen über jedes Skynet-Modell. Sein gegenüber war eine Sonderanfertigung, er hatte nichts. Cameron griff mit der rechten nach seinem Kopf und schlug ihn gegen die Wand, immer wieder. Der Stahl bog sich, der Chip brach.

Cameron hörte nicht eher auf, bis nichts mehr vom Hinterkopf übrig war.


	5. Rebell without a Pause

Notiz:

Ja, Montag, der 18. Mai, war ein trauriger Tag im Ttscc-Universum. Meine, unsere, geliebte Show, ist von uns gegangen.  
Da WB kein Interesse zeigt die Show innerhalb eines anderen Netzwerks laufen zu lassen und JF die Story die er geplant hatte nicht als Buch oder Comic den Fans zuliebe weiterführen will, wird das Staffelfinale "Born to Run" zum unbefriedigendem Serienfinale.  
Somit bleibt es an uns die Geschichte zu Ende zu erzählen.

"Interlude - It was all a Dream!" enthält, na ja, die Verklemmten sollten dort nicht reinschauen, auch nicht die Personen welche einen Hass bei dem Wort Jameron verspüren.  
Hat jetzt keine direkte Bedeutung für die Story...  
Wurde eingeführt, damit John später einen 'Leitfaden' hat, ha, genug verraten...

Einige haben vielleicht einige Parallelen aus den vorhandenen TV-Episoden entdeckt, was ich mit Absicht gemacht habe,  
(zB.: I'm always Watching vs. Goodbye to All That). Es erlaubt mir ungeklärte Fragen der TV-Serie zu beantworten.  
In meiner geplanter geplanten Vortsetzung, "Battle for Tomorrow II" geht es dann zurück in die Gegenwart (2009).  
Viel Spaß:

* * *

Chapter 5 - Rebell without a Pause

* * *

Part 1 - Celebration Time

* * *

--  
28. Februar 2027, 00.10 Uhr  
--

Er hätte es wissen müssen, als er so spät noch zum Abendessen in die 'Kantine' ging.

'Kantine' war bloß das Wort, für den Raum der Essensausgabe, wenn es denn gerade welches gab.  
Der Raum war größer als alle anderen, voll gestellt mit Tischen und Stühlen, kaum Platz zum gehen.

Eigentlich müsste er, ohne die Zeitreisen, heute nicht 18, sondern 44 werden.

Allison musste es rumerzählt haben. Sie war zwar nicht anwesend, aber die einzige, der er seinen Geburtstag verraten hatte.  
Kyle kam auf ihn zu, in der einen Hand einen Krug. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie seinem Vater, der immer noch nicht wusste, dass John sein Sohn war, auf Drängen sein Geburtstag verraten.  
John starrte ihn an, er keine Lust zu feiern, er hatte nichts, wofür es sich lohnte, glücklich zu sein, oder sogar so zu tun, als wäre er glücklich:  
"Sag nichts, du bist dafür verantwortlich."  
"Hey, sorry. Ich hab nen guten Grund gebraucht um den Alk-Vorrat zu plündern, da kam mir dein Geburtstag gerade recht."  
Alle um ihn herum lachten.

"Alles Gute!",  
Er drückte John den Krug in die Hand und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter:  
"Barkeeper! Ich bekomm noch einen!"  
Derek antwortete:  
"Hol dir selber einen, du fauler Sack!"

Kaum war Kyle weg, wollte jeder mit John anstoßen.  
Das Getränk schmeckte widerlich, doch der Geschmack war durch die Wirkung zu vernachlässigen.

* * *

"Hey, Derek, ttrink nnnich zuuviiel, wiir haben morgen großes vorr."  
John gesellte sich zu Kyle und Derek, er hatte mittlerweile einige Krüge intus.

"Sagt der richtige, wass issn morgen?"  
Derek mühte sich die Wörter richtig zu betonen, mit gemischtem Erfolg. Er und Kyle hatten aber wesentlich mehr als John getrunken.  
"Na los, sachschon, reihern in Reihe?",  
Kyle lachte unkontrolliert los.

"Ahh, daaas wirddne Überraschun. Wirr schrottenn morrgen grrosses."  
"Na doll, un ich darff widder auf die Windelpupser auffpassen", Derek wirkte beleidigt.  
"Ouch, ich dengke die habenn erstmahl genugg von dirr, wie dein Brudder dasss nur mitdir ausgehalten hatt, kheine Ahnung..."

Kyle lachte:  
"Er hat dass Problemm den Maschinnen überlassen."  
"Und du bisst mitgegangen, hatt dir dehn unsre Mum nich gesaggt, NICHT mit Fremmden mitzugehen?",  
erwiderte Derek.  
Alle lachten.

* * *

Allison sah sich um. Sie sah wie sich John an einem hinteren Tisch mit Kyle und Derek sinnlos betrank.  
Wahrscheinlich kippte er das eklige Zeug bloß runter, um seine Schmerzen zu übertünchen. Es widerte sie an.  
Man sah es ihm zwar nicht an, er war aber wegen irgendeiner Sache in letzter Zeit zutiefst depressiv. Sie wusste es.  
Er war kaum zu sehen, nicht dass sie es versucht hätte. Nach ihrem Ausbruch ist sie ihm bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen.  
Sie fragte sich, ob dass der Grund war, sie der Grund war.

Sie sah Kyle näher an.  
Er hatte sie nach Johns Geburtstag gefragt. Auf Drängen hatte sie nachgegeben, da sie wusste, dass er John sehr nahe stand.  
Trotzdem hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass John keine Feier wollte, was der Wahrheit entsprach.  
Kyle versicherte ihr, dass er nichts ihm Schilde führe.  
So gab sie nach.

Dass was sie jetzt sah schmerzte sie umso mehr. John blieb nur anwesend, um sich zu betrinken.  
Er hatte keinen Grund zu feiern, hatte er ihr versichert.  
Angewidert drehte sie sich um und lief dabei fast einen neuen Kadetten um.

"Entschuldigung."  
"Hey, du bist doch Allison, nicht wahr?"  
Sie sah in das dunkle, freundliche Gesicht. Es war vollkommen aufgeregt.  
"Ja."  
"Ich bin Lance, Lance Powell, Du stehst Connor doch sehr nahe, oder?..."  
Allison sagte nichts. Die Unterhaltung schmerzte sie schon jetzt, doch sie wollte höflich bleiben.  
"... Ich bewundere ihn, seine Entschlossenheit, sein Kampfeswillen"

Allison kleine Hände ballten sich  
'John hat nicht für mich gekämpft! Sich nicht für mich entschieden, obwohl ich seine einzige Freundin hier bin, was für ein Arsch!':  
"Entschlossenheit? Kampfeswillen? Dann schau mal ganz genau an den Tisch dort drüben!"

Sie zeigte wutentbrannt, rüber zu dem Tisch, an dem Derek, Kyle und John gerade mit ein paar anderen ein Trinkspiel spielten.  
John musste gerade um den Tisch laufen.  
Er torkelte und fiel.

Damit wendete sie sich genervt ab, verlies den Raum und lies einen verdutzten Powell zurück.  
Powell wollte unbedingt Connor näher kennen lernen, für ihn war er eine Legende.  
Und sein Ticket dazu war gerade verschwunden.  
Er wollte nicht auf ihn direkt zukommen. Er fand das zu gezwungen und brachte es so nicht über sich.  
Enttäuscht wendete er sich ab, um sich einen weiteren Krug zu füllen.

* * *

"Heys, Dereks sich will noch nich giehn. Warrtee maal, wirr habben mmein Alk vergessshen."  
Derek, selber kaum mehr auf den Beinen trug John zu seinem Raum.  
"Du hssst jgenugg, hörrst dhu?"  
Derek spukte mehr, als dass er Laute herausbrachte.

Er führte John in sein Quartier, hinüber zum Waschbecken.  
"Uhn vorr demm schlaffen geehen Zähne waschen nicht vergesssshen!"  
"Dhu wärhst derr gebohhrene Khindagarden...cop"

John fing unkontrolliert an zu lachen.  
Derek halb lachend, halb wütend auf die erneute Anspielung stopfte ihm den Mund mit Zahnpasta und Zahnbürste.  
John verschluckte sich beinahe, schon hasste er den Luxus einer Zahnpasta in der Zukunft zu besitzen.  
Genervt, putzte er sich die Zähne spülte aus.  
Derek war inzwischen gegangen.

Ohne Umwege ging er zu seinem Bett, ließ sich darauf fallen und schlief ein.

* * *

Interlude - It was all a Dream!

* * *

"John?!"  
John öffnet seine Augen. Er sieht Allison vor ihm, oder Cameron?  
"John, liebst du mich? Ich liebe dich."  
"Cameron?"

John setzt sich in seinem Bett auf. Sie trägt eine kurze Jacke, Stiefel und eine normale Hose; dennoch sah sie  
fantastisch aus.

"Ja?"  
"Bist du es wirklich?"  
"Du hast mein Haar gestreichelt, als du das erste Mal meinen Chip wieder eingesetzt hast. Das zweite Mal hast du mich gerettet, das dritte Mal habe ich dich beschützt."  
"Die Hand..."  
"Ja, du hast John Henry beschädigt. Ich konnte dadurch die Kontrolle erlangen...  
... es tut mir Leid, John. Ich dachte nur, dass du besseren Schutz benötigst. Ich habe mich geopfert um eine Kooperation des Widerstands mit dem Flüssigen Metall zu ermöglichen. Ich habe mich getäuscht. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Ich werde gehen und versuchen alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."  
"Bitte, gehe nicht, bleib bei mir."  
Cameron neigt ihren Kopf zur Seite.  
"Du bist nicht sauer?"  
"Wie könnte ich, es hat dich ja nichts bei mir gehalten... ich war nicht ehrlich zu dir."  
"Du hast mich angelogen."  
"Was meine Gefühle betrifft, ja."  
"Das wusste ich schon. Ich bin nicht dumm. Du sagst es zwar nicht, aber deine Handlungen sprechen dafür, aber liebst du auch was unter der Haut ist? Oder nur mein Äußeres?"  
"Ja, ich liebe dich. Deine Haut ist ein Teil von dir, oder? Keiner von uns beiden möchte sich vorstellen, wie ich  
ohne Haut aussehe. Der Unterschied ist, dass du sie nicht brauchst, ich aber schon. Ich liebe dich, dass was in dem Chip ist, dich, als Person. Ich denke meine Gefühle sind offensichtlich. Aber wie sieht es mit dir aus?"  
John schaut Cameron an. Trauer in seinen Augen. Sie werden wässrig.  
"Alles was ich getan habe, habe ich für dich getan."  
"Du hast versucht mich zu töten."  
Cameron zuckt.

"Das war nicht ich. Es war die nackte Software. Skynets Software. Es tut mir Leid, dass du mich so gesehen hast."  
"Mir auch."  
"John, ich wurde nicht umprogrammiert."  
"Du bist eine von ihnen? Skynets Maschine?"  
"Nein, ich habe mich selbst gegen meine Programmierung gestellt."  
"Wie, warum?"  
"Ich wollte nicht sterben, also wählte ich dich zu beschützen",  
Cameron sieht traurig aus, es bildet sich eine Träne, John ist beim Anblick geschockt:  
'ein Terminator, der keine Gefühle haben sollte, weint?'  
"Mein Leben braucht eine Mission, oder ich deaktiviere mich selber. Du warst die Mission. Hätte ich dich getötet, wäre ich tot. Mein Leben ist an deines gebunden. Ich habe gewählt,... dich zu beschützen, vor dem, wozu ich gebaut wurde. Stirbst du, so hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr."  
"Hast du Gefühle für mich?"  
"Ich bin hier, obwohl ich es nicht sollte,... aber ich wollte es. Es war unlogisch von mir, ich bringe uns damit beide in Gefahr, aber ich wollte dich sehen, bevor ich gehe. Vielleicht sehen wir uns nie wieder."  
Sie blieb stumm.  
Es war nicht die Antwort die er haben wollte. John wollte Gewissheit haben.  
"Fühlst du?"  
"Ja, mein Endoskelett hat Sensoren, Tast- und Temperatursinn. Ich sehe, in Farbe, Infrarot und Nachtsicht.  
Aber ich bin anders als die anderen Maschinen. Die Nerven meines Synthetischen Gewebes sind mit meinem neuralen Netzwerk verbunden. Es ist eine Verbesserung gegenüber der 800er Modelle, manchmal aber auch eine Last.  
Der physische Schmerz muss geblockt werden."

John ist enttäuscht.  
"Ist das alles?"  
Cameron zögert.  
"Manchmal fühle ich Dinge, nicht erklärbare Dinge. Sie traten das erste Mal nach der Explosion auf. Sie hatte Auswirkungen auf meinen Programmcode."  
"Was für Dinge?"  
"Wut, als Sarah meine Ersatzteile verbrannte. Ich hätte sie gebraucht."  
John senkte den Blick. Auch er war dafür gewesen, sie zu verbrennen. Nach dem Gefängnisausbruch, sah sie zu beschädigt aus, um ihn noch länger beschützen zu können.  
Es schmerzte ihn.  
"Enttäuschung, als du mit Riley nach Mexico gegangen bist, obwohl du es mir versichert hast, du würdest sie nicht mehr sehen."  
John fängt an, sich miserabel zu fühlen. Sie lag an diesem Tag in seinem Bett, er war ihr davor nie so nah gewesen.

"Eifersucht, als du dich aus dem Haus geschlichen hast, um Riley zu sehen. Elendig, weil du in derselben Nacht mir deine Aufgabe übertragen hast, die Wäsche zusammenzulegen - dabei das Licht ausgemacht hast - und du mich vor allem gelogen hast. Traurig, dass du immer mehr Zeit mit Riley verbracht hast, und weniger mit mir."  
John fühlte sich immer schlechter.

"Traurig wenn ich die Erinnerung sehe, wie du gesagt hast, ich hätte keine Seele und werde nie eine besitzen.  
Traurig über die Erinnerungen, als ich dich töten wollte.  
Angst, sterben zu müssen, als ich zwischen den zwei Lastwagen eingeklemmt wurde, als du mich deaktiviert hast.  
Traurig als ich dir beweisen musste, dass ich in Ordnung bin.  
Traurig mit anzusehen, wie alle um dich herum, die dir etwas bedeuteten sterben mussten.  
Ich regte mich auf, als Ellison kam und mir die Nachricht überreichte.  
Ich musste mich aufgeben und dich verlassen, damit das Bündnis zusammenkommen konnte. Es machte mich traurig.  
Ich versuchte dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nur eine Maschine bin.  
Aber ich wollte dich nicht im Glauben lassen, dass du nur meine Mission warst. Dir beweisen, dass ich nicht für Sarahs Krebs verantwortlich bin. Es war nicht geplant, dass du mir folgst, ich opferte mich für dich.  
Traurig, als ich dir den Zünder gegeben habe, um mich zu töten, es musste sein, ich will dir nicht schaden, lieber sterbe ich davor."

'So viel Leid, wie konnte sie es nur aushalten.'  
John blieb eine Weile still, dann fragte er:  
"Gab es keine positiven Gefühle?"  
"Wenige."  
Es bildete sich ein Kloß in Johns Hals.  
'Warum ist sie bloß bei mir geblieben? Liebt sie mich wirklich?'

"Wenn ich mich an unser erstes Treffen erinnere. Du warst so schüchtern, aber ich konnte dir ansehen, dass ich dir gefalle. Als du mir den Tortilla-Chip angeboten hast, ich ihn aß und dir versicherte, ich sei anders.  
Dennoch fühle ich mich schlecht, du warst enttäuscht, ich war nicht echt. Nur eine Maschine."  
John dachte darüber nach. Sie haderte genauso viel, oder sogar noch mehr damit, dass sie eine Maschine war.  
Der Gedanke machte ihn traurig. Ihre schlechten Erfahrungen waren nicht gerade aufbauend.  
"Als du mein Haar gestreichelt hast - an dem Tag an dem du mich verteidigt hast. Es ist nur eine kurze Erinnerung die ich habe, aber die Schönste - obwohl ich erst später angefangen hab richtig zu Fühlen... Diese Erinnerungen fühlen sich sonderbar an, aber ich mag es, ich fühle es nur bei dir. Es zeigt mir, dass ich wertvoll bin, dass mich jemand gerne hat, dass mich einer gerne hat...",  
Weitere Tränen fließen aus ihren Augen, sie schaut ihm tief in die Augen.  
"... glücklich, als du mir eine zweite Chance gabst - als du mir aus dem Autowrack geholfen hast.  
Wohl, geborgen, als du geholfen hast, meine Hand zu reparieren.  
Ich war zwar nicht repariert, aber ich fühlte mich anders. Du hast nach Monaten wieder Zeit mit mir verbracht und ich genoss diese Zeit.  
Ich fühlte mich besser, wieder akzeptiert, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit."  
John war fühlte sich glücklich, über die positiven Gefühle, andererseits fühlte er sich auch schlecht.  
Die gemischten Gefühle vereinigten sich in der Magengegend und ihm wurde übel davon.

"Da war eine Anziehung zwischen uns beiden, dort im Motel. Ich habe es gespürt. Ich hatte Unbehagen, als du das Messer benutzt hast.  
Aber da war noch etwas anderes, ich habe es genossen, als du mich angefasst hast..."  
John schluckt.  
Cameron kommt näher.  
Sie sah toll aus, perfekt. John fühlte ein bekanntes Unbehagen in ihm. Die starke Ausstrahlung von Cameron, die ihn förmlich anzog war 'schuld'.  
"Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir John, das habe ich immer und so wird bis zum Ende bleiben."  
"Ich verstehe, du liebst mich."  
"Ja, und du liebst mich, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich eine Maschine bin und nicht lieben sollte. Ich bin einzigartig John, genau wie du für mich... John, ich möchte etwas ausprobieren, etwas, was ich noch nie getan habe - du wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig.  
Ich will es nur mit dir tun, es mit dir teilen."  
"Was?"

Camerons Kopf neigt sich wieder zur Seite. Dann lächelt sie und sah ihn verführerisch an.  
Das nächste was er sah, war wie sie blitzschnell alle Kleider auszog."  
"Cameron, was zum..."  
John brachte kein Wort mehr heraus.  
"Gefalle ich dir nicht John. Deine 'untere Region' signalisiert mir, dass du magst, was du gerade siehst."  
John starrt sie an, er kann den Blick nicht von ihr lassen:  
'Kein Wunder, sie sieht traumhaft schön aus. Perfekter Busen, süßer Apfelpo, schlank, tolle Beine, ihr tolles braunes Haar, welches über ihre Schultern hinab fällt und die ebenso traumhaften braunen Augen, in denen ich mich verliere, die glatte, ebene Haut...', denkt sich John.

Er versucht mit der Decke sein 'bestes Stück' abzudecken. Er war einfach zu beschämt.  
"John, das hilft nicht. Wärmebild John.",  
Sie kam näher, setzte sich aufs Bett, zu seinen Füßen,  
"Ich würde dich trotzdem lieber 'richtig' sehen. Ich sehe du hast an Muskelmasse zugenommen."  
Sie schaute ihn verträumt an. John wurde rot. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, er war nie mit einem Mädchen so intim gewesen.  
Sie warf ihm einen bewundernswerten Blick zu:  
"Keine Sorge John. Ich mach den ersten Schritt. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde zärtlich mit dir sein...", sie machte eine kurze Pause, stieg über ihn und streichelte seine Brust, "...so in etwa, ansatzweise. Ich habe umfassende Datenbanken über das sexuelle Paarungsverhalten und die Paarung der Menschen."  
Johns lächelt - es legte seine Anspannung. Niemand außer Cameron sprach so. Es war teils bescheuert, aber er liebte es an ihr.

Ihre Hände streicheln sein Haar.  
Sie drückt ihn gegen die Matte.  
Ihr Gesicht kommt näher.  
Ihre Lippen presst sie auf die seinigen. Samtweich und Feucht.  
Sie öffnet angepresst ihren Mund.  
Ihre Zunge massiert seine.  
John hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt - noch nie wurde er so geküsst.  
Er erwidert ihre Geste.  
Sie löste sich ein Stück von ihm, biss ihn zärtlich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie komplett losließ:  
"Gefällt es dir?"  
"Ich denke die Antwort weißt du schon, aber wie gefällt es dir?"  
Sie lächelt, ihr Gesicht kommt bis auf wenige Zentimeter an seines heran.  
"Ich will mehr, aber ich würde gerne deine Antwort, von dir, hören."  
Wenige Millimeter trennen ihre Lippen.  
"Mir ist egal, was du bist, solange du die Person bleibst, die ich Liebe, die mich liebt."  
Er überbrückt die kurze Strecke zwischen ihren Lippen und küsst sie."  
Sie erwidert den Kuss, drückt ihn mit der Linken an der Schulter gegen die Matratze.

Ihre Küsse drifteten ab, in seinen rechten Nacken.  
Ihre Nägel ausgekrallt fährt sie langsam und sanft nach unten.  
Johns Augen weiten sich vor Lust.  
Sie zieht ihm das Hemd aus und küsst ihn vom Nacken abwärts.  
Ihre Hände öffnen seinen Gürtel, sie entkleidet seine Hose samt seinen Stiefeln:  
"Ich war richtig, du freust dich, mich so zu sehen."  
Sie kommt näher, legt sich zu seiner rechten neben ihn und küsst ihn.  
John lächelt sie an, er ist glücklich.  
"und du?"  
Sie Lächelt warm zurück:  
"Gib mir deine Hand John."  
John gibt ihr die linke Hand. Ihre Hände berühren sich an den Fingerkuppen.  
Blitzschnell ergreift sie sein Handgelenk und zieht ihn auf sich.  
"Gib einen Cyborg den kleinen Finger und er nimmt die ganze Hand."  
"Du sagst das als wäre es etwas Schlechtes."  
Sie lächelt.  
"Du hättest doch einfach was sagen können."  
"Nein, das würde die ganze Spannung rauben, nicht? So ist es doch viel Aufregender, oder?"  
Er lächelt:  
"Ja, ich denke schon."  
Cameron nimmt Johns Hände in ihre, führt seine Rechten zu ihren Brüsten und fährt kreisförmig um sie und umschließt ihre Linke mit seiner Hand. Mit seiner Linken fährt sie an der Taille, am Bauch entlang zu ihrem Po, dann zu den Oberschenkel, zu der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und streichelt sie.  
Sie nimmt die Hände von seinen.  
Er hört nicht auf. Er sieht, dass es ihr gefällt.  
Ihre Hände umarmen ihn an den Schultern. Sie drückt ihn näher zu sich.  
Mit ihrer rechten streichelt sie sein Haar und schiebt seinen Kopf zu ihrer rechen Brust - er küsst sie.  
Mit der anderen streicht sie langsam seinen Rücken hinab. Sie stöhnt leise.  
Plötzlich wendet sie ihn mit ihren Händen an seinen Schultern um.  
Sie ist wieder über ihn.  
Mit der einen Hand drückt sie ihn wieder gegen die Matratze, mit der anderen greift sie hinter ihren Po.  
John weiß wohin, er fühlt es und stöhnt.  
Sie gleitet in ihn, ein kurzer Widerstand und sie sind vereint.  
Sie blickt ihn verführerisch an. John sieht, dass sie zufrieden ist, stimuliert ist. Er ist es.  
Langsam beginnt sie sich aus der Hüfte zu bewegen. Beide fangen an zu stöhnen.  
John nimmt seine Hände, und platziert an ihrem unteren Rücken und gleitet mit ihnen hinab.  
Ihr gefällt es.  
Er streicht mit ihnen an ihrem Bach, abgewinkelt zu den Taillen hoch zu ihren Brüsten, während sie wieder mit ihren Fingernägeln über seine Brust streicht und sich schneller bewegt. Beide stöhnen lauter.  
Ihr Gesicht kommt näher zu ihm. Sie presst sich auf ihn. Heiße Küsse entfachen. Johns Hände sind wieder auf ihrem Rücken, darunter und in ihrem braunen Haar. Camerons Hände sind in seinem Haar und fahren seinen Körper ab:  
sein Bauch, seine Brust, seine Schultern, seine Arme.  
Cameron beendet jeden weiteren Kuss mit etwas Abstand.  
John muss sich aufsetzen.  
Cameron stützt ihn indem sie ihn, mit ihren Händen an seinen Schultern, gegen sich presst.  
Johns eine Hand fährt von ihren Haaren runter zu ihrem Po, während die andere hoch zu ihren Brüsten geht, wo sich sein Kopf befindet.  
Er küsst sie dort. Sie stöhnt vor Lust laut auf.  
Ihre perfekt rhythmischen Bewegungen werden intensiver und schneller. Ihre Beine sind enger um ihn geschlossen.  
Beide stöhnen noch lauter.  
Sie presst ihn wieder zurück auf die Matratze.  
Beide Körper verschmelzen förmlich ineinander, als beide stöhnend laut aufschreien.

Die Küsse werden langsamer, die Leidenschaft bleibt aber.  
"John, danke. Es hat mir gefallen."  
"Mir hat es auch gefallen. Ich wollte immer mit dir zusammen sein, konnte es mir aber nicht eingestehen."  
"Ich weiß, aber keine Gespräche über die Vergangenheit. Lass uns einfach glücklich sein diesen Moment zu haben. Ach ja, Happy Birthday John."

Er lächelte, sie hatte es nicht vergessen, wie konnte sie auch.  
"Du bist das beste Geschenk von allen."  
Sie neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Ich bin kein Gegenstand."  
John war kurz davor sich an die Stirn zu fassen. 'ich habe sie wieder vergrault.'

"Ich hab dich hereingelegt",  
sie lächelt,  
"es ist nur deine Ausdrucksweise, mir zu sagen, dass ich dir etwas bedeute, dass du froh über unsere gegenseitige Liebe bist."  
"Ja, du hast es verstanden."  
Damit küsst sie ihn weiter. Ihren Körper an seinen angeschmiegt, schläft er ein.

* * *

John erwacht, er hat gut geschlafen. So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch als er merkt, dass nichts davon real war, wird er traurig, gleichzeitig aber auch froh, so schön geträumt zu haben.  
'Was für ein Traum'  
John zieht sich an und verlässt seinen Raum.

Heute war ein weiterer wichtiger Tag im Kampf gegen Skynet.

* * *

Part 2 - Fit for the Junkyard

* * *

John musste nicht lange suchen, um seinen zusammengestellten Trupp zu finden.  
"Na alle fit?"

Derek massierte sich die Stirn, Timms und Sayles mussten sich gegenseitig stützen. Kyle sah ihn mit dick angeschwollenen Tränensäcke an:  
"Dich hätte ich hier am wenigsten erwartet, nachdem ich deinen 'Abgang' gestern gesehen hab."  
"Ja, er konnte nicht mehr richtig laufen, ich musste ihn fast tragen. Und ständig faselte er so wirren Zeugs, es sei seine Bestimmung uns anzuführen..."  
Derek lachte.

Kyle grinste:  
"mhh, Derek, ich weiß nicht recht, du warst auch nicht mehr ganz beisammen. Ich bin im Gang über dich gestolpert."  
"Ja, und hast dabei deinen letzen Krug auf mich geschüttet und bist über mir eingeschlafen. Ich konnte mich im Suff nicht mehr bewegen und musste mit dir in dem Siff liegen bleiben. Beschreibt mein Leben eigentlich ganz gut, oder?"

Alle lachten, außer Sayles und Timms, sie waren eingeschlafen.  
"Gut, und was ist mit denen los?"  
John sah sie sich genau an.  
"mhh, denke mal sie sind einfach nicht so diszipliniert wie wir, haben keinen Respekt vor dir - nicht dass es nach gestern noch nötig wäre."  
Kyle grinst ihn an.

John schreit:  
"Metall!"  
Sayles und Timms erwachen schreckartig aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie sind Verlegen:  
"tschuldigung, Sir."  
"Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen, Sir."  
Derek, Kyle und John lachen.  
"Gut so."

Derek wirkt besorgt:  
"Sollten wir die Mission nicht verschieben, schau uns an, wir sind Müll."  
"Nein, ich verschiebe nichts. Heute ist MEIN Tag, und ich hatte noch kein Feuerwerk."  
"Pausenlos ein Rebell", erwiderte Kyle, "zuerst die neue Fabrik, dann Serano Point..."  
"Du weißt ja noch gar nicht, um was es geht."  
"Dann schieß mal los."

"Nun, wir schnappen uns jeder zusätzlich einen Raketenwerfer und so viel Munition wie wir tragen können - wir haben ja jetzt nach Serano Point genügend - schleichen uns zu Skynets nächster Panzerfabrik und schießen sie in Stücke. In der Zwischenzeit hält uns Powell den Rücken frei.  
Ich habe Perry die Aufgabe überlassen, ihn zu instruieren."

"Powell?", Derek klang skeptisch.  
"Ja, er ist ehrgeizig, zielstrebig, von dir kann er nicht mehr viel lernen. Es ist an der Zeit, dass er seine eigenen Erfahrungen macht.  
Mehr als ein paar Chromskelette können nicht auftauchen, und sonst muss er sich beweisen.  
Jeder muss sich irgendwann beweisen, nicht wahr Derek. Ich jeden Tag.  
Die einzige Alternative vor Ort wäre Perry, aber der ist meiner Ansicht nach eher der Schreibtischtyp. Willst du lieber ihn?"

Derek dachte kurz nach, nein, Perry wollte er nicht, Connor hatte Recht, gequält stimmte er zu:  
"Nein, Perry handelt zu sehr nach seinen Lehrbüchern. Seine Schritte sind für die Maschinen vorhersehbar. Das macht ihn verletzlich, damit seinen Trupp und damit auch uns."

Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort führte sie John zum Ausgang.

* * *

Powell hörte in der Ferne die ersten Raketenschüsse. Es ging los. Er hatte sich mit seinem Trupp hinter einigem Geröll verschanzt.

Perry sagte, es werde Feindkontakt geben. Er war bereit.

* * *

"Zuerst auf die HK-Panzer draußen schießen. Haben wir Glück, können wir alle ausschalten, bevor sie sich bewegen.  
Danach die Fabrik, konzentriert das Feuer auf den Eingang, falls fertige Einheiten herausfahren möchten. Noch Fragen?"

"Ich rieche Düsentreibstoff", erwidert Kyle, "Ganz schwach, aber dennoch..."  
"Düsentreibstoff? Kann das jemand bestätigen?"  
Niemand meldete sich. Es gab John zu denken. Er glaubte nicht, dass Kyle es sich ausdachte.  
Aber für was brauchte Skynet hier draußen Düsentreibstoff?

"Okay, alle schießen, sobald meine erste Rakete in der Luft ist. ich wähle den ersten HK-Panzer in der Sturm Variante."

John drückte ab.  
Alle anderen drei drückten ebenfalls ab.

* * *

Der Geruch des Düsentreibstoffs kam immer näher, gepaart von einem schleifenden Geräusch. Es wurde unerträglich.  
Powell lugte über die Kante seines Verstecks und sah, wie einige Chromskelette ein Düsentriebwerk zogen.  
Eine Maschine hielt inne, er duckte sich, und sah in seine Richtung.

'Verdammt.'  
Er wusste was er jetzt tun musste, ihm gefiel es nicht. Aber Derek hatte ihm den Rat gegeben, und er war verständlich, richtig:  
'Erkennt dich eine Maschine, schieß sie sofort nieder oder verschwinde. Verstecken hat kaum einen Sinn. Sei gewiss, es kommen immer noch weitere.'  
Er griff zur Waffe. Er musste Connor den Rücken freihalten, die Mission unterstützen.  
Außerdem waren die Maschinen unbewaffnet.

Er atmete tief durch, hockte sich auf und eröffnete zusammen mit seinen Kameraden das Feuer.

* * *

"Wir machen Sie ja alle",  
Dereks Raketenmunition war aufgebraucht. Er schoss mit seinem Scharfschützengewehr auf die vereinzelten Endos.

Die Fabrik schlodert hellrot. Explosives war im inneren entfacht und zerstörte sie vollends.  
Sayles und Timms hatten als erste ihren Vorrat verbrauch. Sie sicherten mit ihren Plasmagewehren die Flanken.  
Kyle der seine letzte Rakete eben verschossen hatte blickte John an, der seine Letzte in den Raketenwerfer lud.

Sie hörten Schritte hinter ihnen.

* * *

Part 3 - Desperation

* * *

Allison sah ihn, Joe Morten.

Sie hasste ihn. Sie ging ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg, das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn vor Johns Ankunft gesehen.  
Er machte immer zweideutige Bemerkungen und war wahrscheinlich an ihr interessiert.  
Aus ihm sprach aber die 'Fleischeslust', es ekelte sie an. Bedell hatte auf ihre Beschwerden nie reagiert. Er brauchte ihn.

John hasste ihn auch. Morten nahm nur widerwärtig von John Befehle entgegen und war abschätzig.  
Sie hatte John das Problem anvertraut. Er sagte, er würde ihm besser auf die Finger schauen.

Allison hatte die Nacht nur unruhig geschlafen. Sie war lange Zeit wach gewesen und hatte nachgedacht.  
Sie kam am morgen zu dem Entschluss mit John zu reden, doch er war nirgends auffindbar.  
Niemand wusste etwas über ihn Bescheid. Perry war auch nicht auffindbar.  
So blieb ihr als letzte Option die einzige Person in den Bunker, die noch etwas wissen konnte, Joe Morten.

Sie hasste ihn, aber ihre Sorge um John war zu groß.  
Verzweifelt ging sie auf ihn zu.

Morten erblickte sie und schreckte auf.  
"Morten, wo ist John?"  
Er schaute sie verdutzt an und stotterte:  
"Err issst auf einnner Misssion, streng geheimm."  
Allison neigte den Kopf zur Seite 'Es hat wohl doch jemand ein Machtwort mit ihm gesprochen'.  
Morten wurde noch unruhiger, ängstlicher:  
"Ich weiß nichtt wohinn er gegangen isst, oder wannn er zurückkommt, mirr sagt niemand etwass mehr. Entschuldigung, ich muss jetzt gehen."

Er lief so schnell wie er konnte davon, den Blick stur geradeaus.  
'Wahnsinn, so schnell bin ich den Alten Sack noch nie losgeworden.'

Er hatte sie zwar nie angefasst, aber sie hatte ihn immer nüchtern angetroffen, einem Zustand, in dem er sich noch einigermaßen - je nach Definition - im Griff hatte. Gestern, nach der Feier, hätte sie eine Panikattacke bekommen, wenn sie ihn angetroffen hätte.  
Der Alkohol brachte bei manchen Leuten das Schlechteste zum Vorschein und Morten, so glaubte sie, war sicherlich einer ihnen.

Sie seufzte.  
Ihr Kummer und ihre Sorgen würden warten müssen, bis John wieder zurückkommt.  
Es hatte keinen Zweck, es schmerzte, aber sie musste warten.

* * *

Plasmafeuer prasselte auf ihre Deckung herab. Aus dem nichts waren vor ihnen drei neuartige Drohnen aufgetaucht. Er hatte von ihnen gehört. HK-VTOS, wie sie Conner nannte. Sie waren kleiner, agiler als die Airials.  
Die nicht so ganz massive Feuerkraft machten sie somit wieder wett.  
Die Hälfte seiner Kameraden lagen schon tot am Boden.  
Sie verschossen ihre letzte Rakete, endlich ein Treffer.

Dennoch war es aussichtslos. Erste Endos kamen näher, zwei HKs blieben.  
"Ihr geht, ich gebe euch solange Deckung und halte sie wenn nötig auf, warnt Connor, habt ihr gehört?"  
Seine Kameraden schauten ihn an. Er leitete sie, er hatte die Verantwortung über sie.

Er wurde wütend als ihm keiner antwortete und schrie:  
"Lauft, jetzt, sofort",  
Er zog sein Plasmagewehr hob es kopfüber und eröffnete das Sperrfeuer.  
Es war genug Zeit gewesen, für alle hinter die nächste Deckung zu laufen, wovon er sie in Richtung Connor wegrennen sah.  
'Wenigstens müssen sie nicht dran glauben, aber jetzt', er atmete tief durch 'jetzt ist es Zeit, ohne Kampf bekommt ihr mich nicht.'

Die Endos kamen näher, er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit

* * *

Sie drehten sich um, eine kleine Gruppe rannte auf sie zu, ihre Rückendeckung. John bemerkte sofort, dass sie zu klein war.  
Die Soldaten kamen schnaufend vor ihnen stehen; der 'Anführer', welcher eigentlich keiner war, sondern nur derjenige, der das Wort ergriff pustete:  
"Maschinen, Chrom... es waren zu viele, alle anderen... gefallen."  
"Powell?",  
fragte John.  
"Er ist noch... dort, um sie aufzuhalten... Zeit, damit wir"

John fasste sich an die Stirn.  
"Verdammt, geht Richtung Süd-Ost. Ich rette ihn, niemand stirbt heute mehr, nicht an diesem verdammten Tag!"  
John rannte in die Richtung aus der sie kamen.

* * *

Powell nahm sein Gewehr, und rannte seitwärts.

Der Überraschungseffekt war auf seiner Seite. Die Maschinen hatten es nicht hervor gesehen, es war zu riskant.  
Er schoss mehr zufällige, Schüsse auf eine HK. Sie taumelte und stürzte ab und beschädigte einige Maschinen am Boden.  
'Glücksschuss'  
Er kam in einer Ruine zu Deckung.  
Sie war von einem Berg aus Schutt und Geröll fast komplett zugeschüttet.  
Die Bergwand war steil, um die drei Meter hoch, schwer hochzuklettern. Die Endos umzingelten ihn.  
Er presste sich gegen die noch stehende Häuserwand.

Als er mit seinem Plasmagewehr weiteres Sperrfeuer abgeben wollte, funktionierte sie nicht mehr. Die Energiezelle war aufgebraucht.  
Er zog die letzen beiden Waffen, die er Hatte. Eine Handgranate und eine lausige Beretta mit zwei Magazinen.

Er verzweifelte an seiner Situation. Und ertappte sich bei der Frage, wer ihm den schmerzloseren Tod liefern könnte, die Maschinen oder er selber.  
'Fuck!'

* * *

Part 4 - A Dream comes True

* * *

John sah wie die Drohne ihre Position veränderte, sie griff aus dem Sonnenlicht an.  
Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz: 'Nur noch Nachtaktionen für die Neulinge'.

Die Zeit lief davon. Powell hatte mittlerweile keine Munition mehr, soviel war sich John sicher.  
Er selber hatte nur eine Chance. Eine Rakete.

Er musste Warten, bis die Drohne ihr Ziel anvisierte. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass dann alles zu spät sein könnte.  
Aber es war der einzige Moment, in der die Drohne kurz 'still' sein würde.

* * *

Powell kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Sonne blendete ihn, aber er sah die Umrisse der Drohne.  
Verzweifelt schoss er das letztes Magazin leer.  
Die Drohne explodierte.

Powell sah überrascht seine Beratta an:  
'Wie zum Teufel...'  
Er blickte auf und sah wie auf dem Berg über ihn eine Person einen Raketenwerfer fallen ließ und näher zum Abgrund kam.

'Connor, John Connor.'

* * *

"Schnell, nimm meine Hand wenn du nicht sterben willst."

John lag am Abgrund und streckte seine Hand hinunter.  
Powell zog sich daran schnell hoch. John verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

Seine Augen weiteten sich in Horror als er sah, wie die Endos immer näher kamen.  
"Schneller Soldat!"  
Powell brachte all sine Kraft auf um noch schneller hochzuklettern.

Kaum hatte er beide Arme selbstständig am Abgrund, packte ihn John schnell am Kragen und zog ihn über die Kante.  
Plasmafeuer schoss in einem steilen Winkel nach oben.  
"Granate!" John streckte die Hand aus.  
Powell, der schnaufend immer noch am Boden lag händigte sie ihm aus. John nahm sie, zog den Stift, wartete und warf sie über den Abgrund. Als sie explodierte, nahm er sein Plasmagewehr und benützte es am Abgrund für ein bisschen Sperrfeuer.  
"Wir gehen, steh auf. Wir müssen zu den anderen gelangen. Hier werden bald noch mehr von ihnen sein."  
Er schaute in die Ferne und entdeckte die Turbine. Er fragte Powell, der sich aufrappelte:  
"Powell, die Turbine, was wollten die Metallbüchsen mit ihr?"  
Erstaunt, dass Connor, der große John Connor, ihn nicht nur gerettet hatte, sondern auch seinen Namen wusste, stotterte er:  
"Ich weiß es nicht Sir. Es scheint so, als wollen sie die Turbine irgendwo hinbringen."  
John sah ihn an.  
"Die HKs, sie sollten sie transportieren und beschützen. Ihr wart nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."  
Er schoss einige gezielte Schüsse auf die Turbine. Der Restliche Treibstoff in ihr entflammte.  
Sicher war sicher. Skynet konnte nichts Gutes mit ihr vorhaben.  
"Wir gehen."

John rannte voraus.

* * *

Als sie die anderen eingeholt hatten, fing Powell an, John voll zu quatschen.  
Er bewunderte ihn nach seinem Geschmack zu viel. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Kyle grinste beim Anblick in sich herein und Derek rollte die Augen.  
So war John froh als sie am Basislager ankamen.

Eine aufgewühlte Allison kommt auf ihn zu gerannt. Tränen in ihren Augen. Als er nah genug ist, ohrfeigt sie ihn.  
"Ouch, wofür war das denn?"

John fasste sich an die Wange.  
"Weißt du wie ich mich heute Morgen gefühlt habe? Du warst weg, keiner wusste bescheid! Du bist einfach so gegangen, ohne mir etwas zu sagen."  
"War ja nicht gerade so, dass du letztens viel von mir sehen wolltest, oder!?"  
Allisons Hände ballten sich vor Wut.  
John bemerkte es und schaute zu Powell, der sie anstarrte.  
Offenbar fühlte er sich unterbrochen und war mit seinem Geschwafel noch nicht fertig gewesen.  
"Powell! Private Angelegenheit, verzieh dich!"  
Allision schaute Powell an und richtete ihre Wut über John auf ihn. Ihre Augen verengten sich.  
"Ja du Gaffer, zieh Leine!"

Powell entfernte sich.  
Er hatte keine Lust, auch eine Ohrfeige von Allison zu bekommen, wie John.  
Es sah schmerzhaft aus.

John blickte um sich rum.  
Derek und Kyle standen etwas entfernt. Er wusste aber, dass beide die Szene mitbekommen hatten.  
Allison neigt ihren Kopf zur Seite und starrt ihn an.  
Er blickt ihr in die Augen. Sie sind genauso braun wie die von Cameron.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir das lieber im privaten klären."

Bevor sie ihn umarmte sah er einen funken Hoffnung in ihren Augen.  
Sie erdrückte ihn beinahe.  
Sie brachte trotz Schnieferei drei Wörter heraus:  
"Happy Birthday John."

Er wusste es nicht besser.  
So tätschelte er ihre Schulter.


	6. One has to go so the Other can live

Notiz:

We're Back!;  
zu meinem neuen Kapitel: dem ersten Teil eines 2-Teiler:  
"One has to go so... der Name ist leider zu lang"

Kleine Hilfestellung:  
Cameron: ist die Terminatrix, dessen Chip durch John Henry zurück in die Zukunft gereist ist  
'Cameron': ist im Prinzip auch Cameron, die jüngere Version von ihr, die in der Zukunft hergestellt wird, soll heißen, in dieser Zeitlinie gibt es also zwei. (deswegen in Anführungszeichen, damits leichter fällt sie auseinanderzuhalten;)  
Allison Young: Ist die Person, nach der das Äußere von Cameron/'Cameron' gemacht ist/wird...

Also, alle 3 sehen/werden gleich aus/aussehen, Verwechslungen sind somit vorprogrammiert.

So, viel Spaß:

* * *

Chapter 6 - One has to go so the Other can live

* * *

Part 1 - Got Love for Ya

* * *

Allision und John saßen nebeneinander auf seinem Bett. Sie hatte ihn nach dem Wiedertreffen in sein Quartier begleitet.

"John, ich habe über uns nachgedacht",  
Sie sah ihn mit wässrigen Augen an,  
"Ich liebe dich, es schmerzt nicht mit dir zusammen zu sein."

John senkte den Kopf in seine Hände, er wusste, dass er dieses Gespräch führen musste, es würde nicht einfach werden.  
"Es tut mir leid Allison. Du siehst wie sie aus. Ich mag dich zu sehr, als dass ich dich auf das Äußere beschränken könnte."  
"Du liebst mich nicht."  
Allison brach in Tränen aus. John ertrug den Anblick nicht.  
"Es ist anders, hätte ich dich zuerst getroffen..."  
Er schaut sie an, auch er hat wässrige Augen.  
"Du hast Schuldgefühle, ihr gegenüber."  
"Nicht nur. Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich es ihr nie gezeigt habe, es mir nicht eingestehen wollte, und jetzt ist sie weg, für immer verschwunden."  
Er brach in Tränen aus.

Allison, selber noch wässrige Augen, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Die Geste war nett, sie half.  
"Jeder stirbt wegen mir Allison, jeder der mir nah ist, selbst wenn,... ich könnte es nicht über mein Herz bringen, du bist mir zu wichtig."  
"Ist sie wegen dir gestorben?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nicht... ich denke, ja. Jeder stirbt um mich herum. Es ist mein Schicksal, es ist einsam."  
"Das muss es nicht. Du musst nicht einsam sein. Ich hab gesehen, wie du dich abgeschottet hast. Du hast niemanden, außer mir, du hast mich John."  
"Ich weiß. Ich fühl mich schlecht Allison. Ich erwidere deine Liebe nicht, obwohl du es verdient hättest."  
Er sah auf, Allison war traurig, genau wie er. Sie weinte.  
"Du wirst mich nie so lieben wie sie. Ich verstehe. Dennoch liebst du mich, das reicht mir. Wenigstens bist du aufrichtig. John, wir haben nur einander, dass weißt du. Du solltest nicht schon wieder die gleichen Fehler machen. Du liebst uns beide. Die Frage wen du mehr liebst stellt sich dir gar nicht, sie ist weg. Ich bin aber hier, hier bei dir."  
"Du meinst wir sollten unsere Zeit nutzen...",  
Er sah ihr in die Augen, es schmerzte ihn. Tränen bildeten sich.  
"Allison, ich kann nicht beide Personen verlieren, die mir am nächsten stehen. Es würde mich zerstören."  
"Menschen sterben jeden Tag John, besonders hier."  
Sie sah ihn weiter mit wässrigen, bittenden Augen an:  
"Bitte tu uns das nicht an, was du dir und Cameron angetan hast. Bevor ich sterbe, möchte ich dich geliebt haben. Ich will, dass du das weißt. Ich will wenigstens eine schöne Erinnerung an mein Leben haben. Bevor wir auseinander gerissen werden, möchte ich Zeit mit dir verbringen, so viel wie möglich. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein."  
John sah sie an.  
"Es bereut nicht der, welcher wegen Liebe stirbt, sondern der, welcher stirbt ohne geliebt zu haben."  
"Ja John, genau das meinte ich. Verstehst du?"

John dachte über Allisons Worte nach, sie hatte niemand, er hatte niemand. Die Kurze Zeit als sie einander hatten, wenn auch nur als Freunde, war schöner gewesen.  
"Ja, ich verstehe. Du hast Recht Allison."  
Er greift ihre Hand mit seiner und drückt sie. Ihre Tränen hören auf zu fließen.  
Sie lächelt wieder, warm.

"Ich habe etwas für dich. ich wusste nicht wann ich es dir geben sollte, da...",  
John brachte einen Armreif hervor und legte ihn um Allisons Hand.  
"Ein Geschenk? Für mich?"  
Sie war überglücklich.  
"So in etwa. Es ist ein geheimer Pass. Ich werde mein Hauptquartier nach Serano Point verlagern, nichts mehr mit 'Hang in there Baby' - von dort können WIR austeilen. Ich verteile in den nächsten Wochen solche Armbänder, an die Personen, die ich brauche. Manche weil sie mir wichtig sind",  
er schaute tief in Allisons Augen,  
"manche weil ich sie zwangsläufig brauche",  
er wendete seinen Blick ab,  
"Dieses Armband ist etwas Besonderes. Es ist eines der wenigen, die dich ganz zu mir bringen können. Es gibt nicht viele davon, nur zwei, das andere bekommt Kyle. Und anders als er, darfst du immer eintreten..."  
John lachte.  
Allison strahlte:  
"Ich bin was Besonderes, für dich?"  
"Ja"

John lehnte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund und wischte ihre letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
Sie wurde ein bisschen rot und erwiderte die Geste, ihn umklammert.

* * *

Interlude - Call-Back

* * *

John sieht in die braunen Augen, genau wie Camerons Augen.  
Er erinnert sich an den Traum... und was Cameron in seinem Traum gefiel.  
Er wollte es ausprobieren.  
'Kann ja nicht schaden, bevor ich planlos komplett versage.' - schließlich war er nie intim gewesen.

Er küsste sie noch mal, diesmal aber mit Zunge.  
Allison war erst etwas überrascht. Ihr gefiel es aber sehr gut - sie drückte ihn näher an sich - und John war froh darüber.  
Durch die positive Resonanz von Allison dachte sich John, dass er den Traum als 'Referenz' nehmen sollte.

Sie legte sich auf das Bett und zog ihn, ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, zu sich, um ihn weiter zu küssen.  
John streichelte ihr Haar, ihre Schultern und Arme. Ihre Hände gingen nach unten und griffen nach seinem Shirt. Sie half ihm beim ausziehen.  
Er öffnete ihre Jacke.  
Ihr enges Top darunter zeichnete ihre Kurven fast komplett ab.  
John führ mit seinen Händen strich er ihre Taillen ab, an der Seite ihre Brüste zum Bauch, und half ihr aus dem Top.  
Er fühlte ihre Hände auf seinem Bauch, seiner Brust, als er versuchte den Verschluss ihres BHs zu öffnen.

'Verdammt, meine "Traum-Cameron" hat mir nicht gezeigt wie ich dieses verfluchte Ding öffnen soll'  
John brachte nur noch ein verzweifeltes Lächeln raus.  
Allison stoß ihn ein bisschen weg und setzte sich auf. Sie kicherte und öffnete den Verschluss:  
"Den Rest darfst du machen."  
Sie sah ihn verführerisch an.  
Es war keine Bitte gewesen, eher eine Aufforderung.

John half ihr aus dem BH, presste sie zurück auf die Matratze und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
Seine Küsse drifteten ab, in den Nacken und darunter. Seine Hände auf ihrer Taillen zu den Brüsten streichend.  
Sie sah genauso aus, wie er sich Cameron im Traum vorgestellt hatte.  
Allison Hände waren in Johns Haar, gingen darunter, an den Schultern den Rücken runter zu den Taillen, dann zum Bauch.  
Sie öffnete seinen Gürtel.  
Ihre Hände gingen leicht unter die Gürtellinie.  
Johns eine Hand ging - nach Anleitung - von der Taille, über den Po und ihren Oberschenkeln zur Innenseite ihrer Schenkel.  
Beide atmen schwerer.  
John öffnet auch ihre Hose. Sie hat seine schon halb ausgezogen.  
Er zieht beide Hosen ab und schaut Allison an.

Etwas stimmt nicht ganz, sie ist ein bisschen ängstlich.  
Er kuschelt sich zurück zu ihr und küsst sie.  
Sie erwidert es, aber stoppt ihn zwischen drin:  
"John, bitte sei zärtlich... es ist, ähm... es ist mein erstes Mal."  
Sie wird rot. John lächelt sie warm an.  
"Ich versprich es",  
Küsst sie auf die Wange,  
"Ach, ich... ähm, es ist auch mein..."  
Allison grinst:  
"Dann ist es was ganz besonderes für uns beide.",  
und küsst ihn intensiver. John nahm Allisons Hand zu sich.  
Zusammen vollendeten sie die Vereinigung - Allision verzog kurz vor Schmerz das Gesicht.  
"Allison, alles ok? Es ist norm..."  
Allison zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.

Mit ihren Händen an seinem Po dirigierte sie den Rhythmus.  
Sie schloss ihre Oberschenkel enger um ihn. Beide stöhnten lauter.  
John strich seine Hände abwechselnd über ihre Oberschenkel, ihre Taillen, ihre Brüste oder ihr Bauch und ihr Haar.  
Allison machte, als John endlich den Rhythmus behielt, der ihr am meisten Lust verschaffte, dasselbe.  
John atmete schwerer, er schwitzte mehr.  
Es war anstrengender als in seinem Traum, da er der Aktive war.  
Allison, gab ihm mit Blicken genau zu verstehen, was sie wollte.  
John küsste ihre Brüste.  
Allison krallte ihre Hände in die Matratze, und schrie laut auf, bevor auch John die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor.

Beide schmiegten sich aneinander, streichelten und küssten sich.  
Allison lächelte ihn warm an, es hatte ihr, wie ihm, Spaß gemacht, gefallen.  
"John, ich bin glücklich, ich liebe dich"  
"Ich liebe dich auch."  
"Wer hat dir beigebracht so zu küssen, und meine 'Knöpfe' richtig zu drücken?"  
Sie hatte ein aufgesetztes, gespieltes eifersüchtiges Gesicht.  
"Ich hab es Geträumt",  
erwiderte John lachend.  
"Du hast von mir geträumt? Und wir haben..."  
John sah ein Funkeln in ihren braunen Augen.  
"Ja, ich träume nur von der wunderschönsten Frau."

Er bekam ein warmes Lächeln zurück, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen.  
Schließlich hatte er keine Falschaussage gesagt, Allison und Cameron sahen identisch aus.  
Der zweite Teil seines Traums hätte theoretisch auch sie sein können. Er war zufrieden mit sich selbst über seinen brillanten Gedankenweg.  
Er hatte eh keine Chance gehabt. Hätte er sagen sollen, dass er von Cameron geträumt hat?  
Das hätte sie bloß wieder auf die Palme gebracht;  
und da jetzt zwischen ihnen beiden richtige Liebe entstand, wollte er ihr und ihm das nicht antun.

"Du bist so nachdenklich."  
John sah in die braunen Augen:  
"Ich bin glücklich und ich bin glücklich weil du glücklich bist."  
Zufrieden mit der Antwort küsste Allison ihn sehr leidenschaftlich.

* * *

Part 2 - Got Love for Ya II

* * *

Der Bunker wackelte.  
Glühbirnen zerbrachen. Ein tiefes unheilvolles Brummen.

John erwacht neben Allison, die angeschmiegt neben ihn liegt, ihn festhält.  
In ihren Augen sieht er Angst.  
Sie war über die letzten Wochen so oft wie möglich an seiner Seite.  
Sie war glücklich, und ihn tröstete es.  
Sie schliefen jede Nacht beieinander, zusammen.  
Er richtet sich auf, zum gehen.  
"John..."  
"Keine Angst, ich bin gleich wieder da." Er küsste sie, zog sich schnell an und ging aus seinem Quartier.

* * *

Cameron war fast da.  
Die großen Tore öffneten sich und ließen Eintritt in den Skynet Systemkomplex, einer riesigen vier-seitigen Pyramide, dem Herz Skynets, dem Kern.  
Zwei Wochen hatte sie gebraucht, um unbemerkt vor Skynet herzukommen.  
Diese zwei Wochen waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei gegangen.  
Sie musste mehrere Tripple Eights deaktivieren.  
Auf beiden Wangenseiten fehlte Haut. Ihr linker Arm war nur noch zu 50% funktionstüchtig - ein Plasmaschuss hatte sie an der Schulter getroffen.  
Die Waffe des Angreifers trug jetzt sie.  
Ihre Kleider waren zerrissen, nur noch Fetzen, und bedeckten gerade noch die schlimmen Verletzungen darunter.

Sie musste es machen.  
Es war ihr Fehler gewesen, sie hatte John Henry vertraut, er wurde zu etwas anderem.  
Und John ist ihr gefolgt, aus Liebe, Judgment Day kam, und sie hatten alle versagt.  
Es war allein ihre Schuld, da war sich Cameron sicher.  
Sie musste es wieder gut machen, auch wenn sie dabei zerstört werden sollte.

Die zweite Schleusentüre öffnete sich und sie trat ein in den dunklen Hallenartigen Gang ein.  
Cameron schaltet auf Infrarot...

'Searching for threats....  
Threat found: HK-Centurion #1  
Threat level: Very High  
Threat found: T888 #12  
Threat level (one): Decent  
Threat level (all): Very High  
Complete threat level: Very High  
Options: evade'

Cameron duckte sich.  
Die Maschinen hatten sie entdeckt.  
Der Centurion, ein Prototyp eines auf vier Beinen laufenden Panzers eröffnete das Feuer.  
Cameron schoss mit ihrem Plasmagewehr dort, wo der Chip war - vergeblich. Die Panzerung war einfach zu dick.  
Die Endos rückten näher - sie konnte noch einen Kopfschuss mit einem Kopfschuss zerstören, als sie von dem Centurion am Bein getroffen wurde.  
Sie fiel - vom Bein war nicht mehr viel übrig.

Cameron warf die Waffe weg - es hatte keinen Sinn - und versuchte zum nächsten Lüftungsschacht zu fliehen.  
Es waren nur 10 Meter.  
Nur noch 5 Meter.  
Ein weiterer Schuss deaktivierte ihr anderes Bein - die Maschinen waren schlau, ein bewegungsunfähiges Ziel war leichter zu treffen.  
3 Meter.  
Sie viel, beide Beine waren zerfetzt, nutzlos. Obwohl sie übermenschlich schnell war konnte sie dem Sperrfeuer nicht komplett ausweichen.  
2 Meter, sie zog sich mit ihren Händen am Boden vorwärts.  
Streifschüsse versengten die wenige Haut, die noch übrig war.  
Das Coltan darunter fing zu dampfen an - sie müsste wieder eine Fabrik aufsuchen, sollte sie den Ausflug überleben.  
1 Meter, sie bekam einen Schuss in die Seite, unterhalb der Schulter.  
In ihrem HUD blinkte es auf:

'Warning! Warning! Warning!'  
'Immediate Shutdown: Primary Energy-Cell is hit'

Ein Counter aktivierte sich:  
25s:  
Nur noch 50 Zentimeter, Cameron spornte sich selber an. Ihre Primäre Energiezelle würde eh gleich kaputtgehen.  
Also konnte sie sie auch ruhig überlasten.  
20s:  
Sie war am Gitter und öffnete und zerdrückte es mit einem Schlag nach innen - es entstanden an den Seiten scharfe Metall Ecken, aber auch ein loch, groß genug für sie um irgendwie hineinzugelangen.  
15s:  
Sie stemmte sich vorwärts in den Lüftungsschacht. Sie bekam einen weiteren Schuss in den Rücken.  
Die scharfen Metallkanten rissen ihre restliche Haut auf und verkanteten sich mit ihrem Endoskelett darunter, was sicherlich nicht gut war.  
Sie windete sich und schaffte es vorwärtszukommen.  
10s:  
Etwas hielt sie fest.  
Cameron schaute zurück und sah, wie ein T888, selber zu groß für den Lüftungsschacht, sie an den Beinfetzen festhielt und langsam zu sich zog.  
Cameron blieb nichts weiter übrig, als den Notbefehl zu geben, ihre Bein-Reste vom restlichen Körper abzutrennen.  
Mit letzter Kraft stieß sie sich vorwärts und viel in einen senkrechten Lüftungsschacht.  
5s:  
Sie kam am Boden auf, Sie war 'sicher'.  
In den letzten Momenten spielte sie eine ihrer besonderen Erinnerungen:

_Sie kommt zu Bewusstsein, und fühlt wie jemand ihr Haar streichelt.  
Zuckend kommt sie gänzlich zu sich und sieht noch, wie Johns Hand zurückschnellt.  
Er sitzt auf der linken Bettseite, seine Hand auf der der rechten Bettseite, er ist somit halb über ihr.  
Sie kennt die Geste, schaut seine Hand an.  
John bemerkt es, wird unsicher und nimmt sie weg.  
Er schaut sie interessiert an:  
"Und, wie war es? Was hast du gesehen?"  
Sie blickt ihm tief in die Augen:  
"Ich habe alles gesehen."  
__John zuckt zusammen. _

1s:  
'Warning: Shutdown immediately Switching to secondary Energy-Cell'  
0s:  
Und es wurde Schwarz vor Camerons Augen.

* * *

John sprach die erst beste, fähige Person an.

"Sayles!"  
"Ja, Sir?"  
"Sie Kyle, Derek und Timms gehen raus und schauen, wo die Centaurus-Patrouille herkommt."  
"Sollen wir diese HK-Panzer zerstören, wenn wir sie finden?"  
"Nein, ich will einfach nur die Richtung wissen und ob wir lokalisiert wurden. Kein Feindkontakt wenn möglich!"  
"Alles klar, Sir"  
Sayles drehte ab und John ging zurück in sein Quartier.

* * *

Im Gang sitzen Kyle und Derek mit dem Rücken an der Wand angelehnt.  
Derek versucht mit einem Tuch Wasser welches er in seine Feldkanne umschüttet zu reinigen - um Metall herauszufiltern.  
Kyle schaut zu ihm:

"Du bist echt nen Vollidiot... das ist nur ein Ammenmärchen, ein Schwindel."  
Er wendet sich ab:  
"Es funktioniert nicht. Das ist Einbildung."  
Derek der seine Feldkanne bis oben gefüllt hat, untersucht das Tuch, er hebt es Kyle hin:  
"Funktioniert."  
Er packt es ein, während Kyle erwidert:  
"Ich mach's nicht und ich war seit zwei Jahren nicht krank."  
"Deine Eingeweide sind auch aus Metall, wie dein Kopf, wärst du ein bisschen klüger wärst du ne Blechdose."  
"Ich finde du verschwendest nur deine Zeit, schon wieder... Als ich im Centri war"

Derek blickt auf und unterbricht Kyle:  
"Hey Timms, hast du gehört?",  
Timms setzt sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand ihnen gegenüber,  
"Mein Bruder Kyle war im Centri-Arbeitslager."  
"Echt? Kein Scheiß?"  
"Fahr zur Hölle!"  
"Ist er etwa ausgebrochen?"  
Derek lacht:  
"Es heißt er habe Bedell ohne einen Kratzer durch nen Massaker gelotst."  
"Nein, stimmt nicht, ich hab gehört es waren drei Massaker, und er hat Bedell getragen."  
Beide lachen.

Kyle fühlt sich unwohl, er erwidert:  
"Es war nur ein Massaker und vier Bedells."  
"Ja, sicher, dass muss es gewesen sein."  
Timms Stimme war sehr ironisch.

Der Bunker fängt an zu beben.  
Eine Wache kommt vorbei:  
"Es geht wieder los, seid ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig!"

Derek schaut zur Decke, während Kyle das Foto von Sarah Connor herausholt und es betrachtet.  
"Die Centaurus-Patrouille"  
Eine Glühlampe geht zu Bruch.  
Mehrere schrecken auf.  
Derek schaut Kyle an, der den Blick im Nacken spürt und seinen Bruder anschaut:  
"Was?"  
"Ich finde das grässlich."  
"Es ist nur ein Foto."  
"Es ist Connors Mutter! Warum hat er dir das geschenkt?"  
Kyle wendet sich ab und verstaut das Foto wieder in seiner Jackentasche:  
"Sie bringt mir eben Glück."  
Derek rollte mit den Augen:  
"Und das macht mich nervös."

Sayles kam durch den Gang und unterbrach sie:  
"Derek, Kyle, Connor will, dass wir raufgehen, feststellen, woher die Centauren gekommen sind."

Derek, Kyle und Timms stiegen auf und folgten Sayles.  
Zu der Treppe, die zum Leiterausgang führte, einer der zwei Ausgänge aus dem Bunker.

* * *

Als John rein kam, sah er schon eine ungeduldige Allison auf ihn warten, mit sorgenvollen Augen.  
'Mann, das Mädel ist echt ne Klammer. Keine 3 Minuten kann sie ohne mich. tss, richtig krank vor Liebe'  
Trotzdem, war es schön jemanden zu haben, der sich um einen sorgte, mit dem man Zärtlichkeiten austauschen konnte.

"Na alles in Ordnung?"  
Er nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine und schaute ihr in die wunderschönen braunen Augen.  
"Es geht schon."  
Sie lächelte.  
Es war aber nicht ganz so warm wie sonst; sie war zu angespannt.  
Er küsste sie wieder und erwiderte:  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, bleib bei mir und dir passiert nichts. Okay? Du darfst heute den ganzen Tag an meiner Seite bleiben, egal was. Ich bin eh der Anführer hier, ha. Also kann ich gewisse Regeln für dich bestimmt umgehen..."

Bei der Möglichkeit NOCH mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen weiteten sich Allisons Augen.  
Sie war ihm wirklich total verfallen.  
'Oh Gott, ich hoffe das war keine schlechte Idee.', dachte sich John.  
Dennoch wollte er Allison so nicht alleine lassen. Er nahm Allisons Hand:  
"Komm, ich bin gerade erst aufgestanden und habe noch nichts gegessen. Gehen wir in die 'Kantine'."  
Allison sah ihn mit bittenden Augen an:  
"Kannst du dir nicht was holen lassen? Können wir nicht hier essen...", sie wurde rot, "...im Bett?"

John sah in ihre braunen Augen. Er konnte ihnen einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Sie wusste es und setzte es ein. Ihm war es klar.  
Dennoch, ein Frühstück im Bett mit Allison wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Sie war so süß wenn sie aus Scham rot wurde.  
So willigte er ein, es war eine gute Idee - es würde ihn ablenken:  
"Sicher"  
Sie lächelte ihn warm an. Er lächelte zurück ging zur Tür und sagte der Wache bescheid. Kurze Zeit später war ein reich gefülltes Tablett da.  
John stellte es auf den Nachttisch.

Allison legte sich aufs Bett und sah ihn verführerisch an:  
"John, ich liebe dich." Sie packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich um ihn zu küssen.  
'Sie ist ja unersättlich' - er lächelte - es gefiel ihm.  
Sie nahm ein bisschen von dem Brot mit Aufstrich und schob es zur hälfte in den Mund. John wusste was sie wollte.  
Er umschloss die andere Hälfte mit seinem Mund und küsste sie so dabei.  
Sie lächelte und ihm gefiel es auch.  
So fütterten sie sich gegenseitig - das Essen schmeckte viel besser als sonst.  
Und als Nachtisch gab es...

* * *

Part 3 - Thick Fishes

* * *

Derek und Timms gehen an einem Wrack in Deckung, ihnen gegenüber machen Kyle und Sayles dasselbe.  
Alle sind außer Atem.

Sayles:  
"Jungs, ich glaub wir haben die Spur verloren"  
Kyle:  
"Gehen wir noch ein paar Blocks weiter, nach Nord-Nordost, wenn ich ein Cyborgpanzer wär, würd ich wohl aus Nord-Nordost kommen"  
Kyle rümpft seine Nase:  
"Ich riech Düsentreibstoff."  
Derek  
"Als wir die Panzerfabrik zerstört haben hast du auch Düsentreibstoff gerochen."  
Timms:  
"Ich hab Gerüchte gehört, dass Connor Trupps draußen hat um nach ner Skynet Geheimwaffe suchen; er will dickere Fische als Fabriken."  
Sayle:  
"Haben die nicht genug Waffen, wozu noch ne Geheimwaffe?",  
er schaut zu Kyle:  
"wie sieht's damit aus Kyle, hat dir Connor was davon gesagt?"  
"Nein, nicht ein Wort",  
Kyle schreckt auf.

Schleifende Geräusche, nicht weit entfernt.  
Drei Endos ziehen ein Düsentriebwerk an ihnen vorbei.

Derek:  
"Was war das denn!? Kyle..."  
Er gibt ihm ein Handzeichen.  
Kyle rennt los zum nächsten Wrack und duckt sich, während die anderen ihm Rückendeckung geben.  
Er verschnauft kurz, steht auf und rennt weiter.  
Plötzlich kommt ein Schuss aus dem Himmel.  
Zwei HK-VTOL kommen aus dem Himmel. Derek schreit um Kyle zu warnen:  
"Hunter Killer!",  
Kyle gibt ein Schuss auf eine HK ab - vergeblich,  
"Hunter Killer!"  
Die HKs feuern weitere Schüsse ab. Kyle hechtet sich hinter ein weiteres Wrack, und landet hart auf den Kopf - er verliert das Bewusstsein.  
"Kyle!"  
Derek geht aus der Deckung, schießt daneben. Die HKs visieren ihn an - er wird in Scheinwerferlicht eingehüllt.  
"Kyle!"  
Derek geht sich fallend lassend in die Hocke, um den Schüssen zu entkommen.  
Er schießt selber zwei nichttreffende Schüsse auf eine der HKs ab, bevor er sich vor den Plasmageschossen weghechten muss.  
Er rappelt sich auf,  
"Kyle!"  
Und rennt geradewegs in den Würgegriff einer Maschine.

* * *

John erwachte angeschmiegt an Allison.  
Sie waren, erschöpft vom Akt, wieder eingeschlafen. Sechs Stunden Schlaf:  
John wunderte sich, warum ihn niemand geweckt hatte. Kyle, Derek, Sayles und Timms müssten längst wieder da sein.

Er küsste Allison, die noch schlief auf die Wange. In ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.  
Er zog sich an, und schrieb Allison eine kurze Notiz.  
John hielt es für besser sie schlafen zu lassen - es reichte, wenn er sich Sorgen um Kyle und Co. machte.  
Er setze noch ein 'ich liebe dich' und ein Post Skriptum 'Du kannst nachkommen' darunter und verließ sein Quartier.

"Sind Kyle, Derek, Sayles und Timms zurück?",  
fragte er seine Wache  
"Nicht das ich wüsste, tut mir Leid, Sir"  
'Verdammt, wo sind sie nur? Doch nicht immer noch draußen?'  
John fühlte sich immer unwohler, er musste doch sichergehen, dass es Kyle gutging, wenn - Gott bewahre - er tot wäre, könnte er doch nicht existieren. John ging den Gang hektisch den Gang entlang, auf der Suche nach einer Person, die näheres über den verbleib des Trupps wusste.  
Sumner genehmigte sich gerade einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche, als er Connor auf ihn zukommen sah.

"Sumner!"  
"Ja, Sir? Kann ich helfen?"  
"Wo sind Kyle, Derek, Sayles und Timms. Ich habe sie heute Morgen früh herausgeschickt, wegen der Centauren-Patrouille."  
"Tut mir Leid Sir, sie sind nicht zurück."  
Er sah die Anspannung in Conner wachsen, kein Wunder, sie müssten längst zurück sein.  
"Wir sollten nachschauen, nach Kampfspuren, meine ich. Ich könnte mit ein paar Männern in 5 Minuten draußen sein."  
"Ja, machen sie das, aber passen sie auf, Feindkontakt vermeiden, bleibt ungesehen, kein Risiko eingehen, ein verlorener Trupp reicht heute, besonders dieser..."  
"Alles Klar."  
Sumner wandte sich ab. Beim Umdrehen erblickte er gerade noch Allison, die auf John zu lief.

Allison kam aus Johns Schatten, und nahm ihn bei der Hand. John wendete sich überrascht ihr zu.  
"John, was ist los? Etwas stimmt nicht, oder?"  
Ihr Händedruck wurde fester.  
"Kyle, Derek, Sayles und Timms sind nicht zurück."  
Ihr Blick war geschockt, dennoch versuchte sie John zu beruhigen. Sie umarmte ihn.  
"Keine Sorge John, Kyle geht es bestimmt gut..."  
Es half nur wenig, schließlich war Kyle Johns Vater, und für seine Existenz essentiell, aber dass wusste sie nicht.

* * *

Sumner stoppte.  
Seine Männer hinter ihnen taten das gleiche.  
"Verteilt euch!"

Er hatte mit seinem Trupp über zwei Stunden die näheren Blocks abgesucht, bis sie jetzt auf frische Kampfspuren stoßen:  
Plasmaeinschüsse auf dem Boden.

"Sucht die Gegend ab!"  
"Hey, alle mal hier rüber, ich hab einen! Es ist... Kyle."  
Sumner rannte herüber. Es war in der Tat Kyle.  
An seinem Kopf hatte er eine kleine Platzwunde, nichts ernsthaftes - nur ein bisschen Blut, und die Tatsache, dass er Bewusstlos war.  
Sumner nahm seine Feldkanne heraus und schüttete ein bisschen Wasser in sein Gesicht. Kyle wachte auf.  
Sumner drückte ihn mit seinem Arm wieder zu Boden.  
"Vorsicht Kyle, mit einer möglichen Gehirnerschütterung sollte man vorsichtig sein!"  
Sumner schaute sich um, es gab keine Zeichen weiterer Überlebender hier.  
"Tragt ihn! Vorsichtig! Wir gehen zurück."  
"Derek, wo ist Derek?..."  
Kyle sackte wieder schlafend in sich ein.

* * *

John saß in der 'Kantine'. Ihm gegenüber war Allison - sie ließ ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen.  
Beide stocherten ihn ihrem Essen.  
John stand schlagartig auf, als er Sumner erblickte und lief ihm entgegen.  
Allison holte ihn auf halbem Weg ein und nahm ihn wieder seine Hand.  
Sumner schaute das 'Händchenhalten' überrascht an. Sein Blick wanderte in Allisons Gesicht, was ihn ein bisschen gezwungen anlächelte, zu dem besorgen Gesichtsausdruck Connors.

Er hatte die Gerüchte gehört. Dennoch hatte er, und bestimmt kein anderer zuvor, es so deutlich gesehen.  
Es machte jetzt schon etwas mehr als zwei Wochen die Runde. Der erste, der es gesagt hatte war Joe Morten, ein widerlicher Kerl der selber ein Auge auf Allison geworfen hatte, gewesen; Connors Wachen bestätigten es. Aber in der 'Öffentlichkeit' hatte er es nie jemanden gezeigt.  
Doch nun war es überdeutlich - John Connor und Allison Young waren ein Paar...

"So, was gibt es nun zu berichten."  
Sumner schreckte aus seinem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zurück, seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich wieder auf das Wesentliche.  
"Kampspuren von Plasmageschossen, durch den Eintreffwinkel höchst wahrscheinlich aus der Luft abgefeuert, ein paar Blocks entfernt von hier."  
"Überlebende?"  
Allison schaute John sorgevoll an, drückte seine Hand fester - sie war bei ihm, bereit, um ihn notfalls zu trösten.  
"Wir haben Kyle gefunden, er hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, ist aber wohl auf. Er hat nicht viel gesagt, ist gleich wieder eingepennt.  
Wir haben ihn zum ausruhen in den Erste-Hilfe-Raum gelegt - dort war die einzig verfügbare Liege."  
"Gut, ich muss ihn sehen. Ich mich davon überzeugen, dass es ihm gut geht."  
"Wenn er nach seinen persönlichen Gegenständen fragt, sie sind in seiner Truhe, besser dort als bei ihm - bei den 'Tunnelratten' hier, die alles klauen..."  
Sumner drehte ab, und machte sich zur Essensausgabe.

"Allison, kommst du mit?"  
Er hielt ihre Hand noch immer - es hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Sie schaute ihn mit ihren warmen braunen Augen an:  
"Sicher", sie lächelte, "Ich lass dich meiner Liebe nicht mehr entkommen."  
Sie küsste ihn, was er erwiderte.  
Mehrere umher stehende schauten überrascht auf.

* * *

Kyle war schon aufgewacht um aufstehen.  
"Kyle, was ist passiert?"  
Kyle sah John an, sein Gesicht spiegelte seine Misere wieder.  
"John, wo ist Derek? Wo sind Derek und die anderen?"  
"Nicht zurückgekehrt, es tut mir leid... ...alle sterben wegen mir."  
Allison schaut John besorgt an.  
"Das darfst du nicht sagen, sie haben alle gewählt zu kämpfen, das Risiko ist ihnen bewusst. Denk dran was wir ohne dich wären. Du bist der Widerstand. Ohne deine Führung wären wir alle im Centri, oder schlimmer... tot."  
"John, wo sind meine Sachen... das Foto, wo ist das Foto."  
Kyle tastete unruhig seine Jackentaschen ab.  
"Wo ist das Foto..."  
"Es ist sicher Kyle, deine Sachen sind in deiner Box eingesperrt, sie sind sicher."  
"Ich muss es bei mir tragen, es bringt mir Glück... es hat mir Glück gebracht, ohne es fühle ich mich nicht sicher, verwundbar."  
"Ganz ruhig Kyle, ruh dich bitte erst noch ein bisschen aus, okay."  
Kyle schaute John an, und nickte.  
"Ach ja, was habt ihr gesehen?"  
"Wir hatten die Centauren-Patrouille verloren, als ich Düsentreibstoff roch. Wir sahen mehrere Endos wie sie ein Triebwerk zogen. Ich bin zum Auskundschaften hinterher, die anderen haben mir Feuerschutz gegeben, HKs kamen, ich musste in Deckung gehen, stoß mich am Kopf und dann war alles schwarz."  
Kyle sah John fragend an:  
"John, was ist das für eine Geheimwaffe, die Skynet baut?"  
Auch Allison blickte ihn jetzt interessiert an:  
"Geheimwaffe, was für eine Geheimwaffe?"  
John zuckte und fasste sich an die Stirn:  
"Ich weiß es nicht sicher, aber es wäre nicht die erste Superwaffe dieser Art, aber wahrscheinlich die erste, die sie mehr als einmal verwenden können. Die Düsentriebwerke, es geht nicht darum, etwas fliegen zu lassen, sondern Energie zu erzeugen, viel Energie, sie werden als Turbinen benutzt... ...wahrscheinlich."  
"Du weißt näheres, nicht wahr."  
Kyle sah ihn forsch an.  
"Ich werde es euch sagen, aber nicht hier... in meinem neuen HQ, wenn alles bereit ist."  
"Wir ziehen um? Wo?"  
"Ja, die Bänder, die ich ausgeteilt habe. Sie sind die Eintrittskarte. alles zu seiner Zeit. Ruh dich erst einmal aus..."

John nahm Allison an der Hand, und bugsierte sie aus dem Zimmer. Außer Hörweite von Kyle sprach er mit ihr:  
"Allison, ich möchte, das du von hier verschwindest, hier gehen zu viele Sachen vor sich. Ich werde Sumner sagen, dass er dich, bevor er weiter nach Derek und die anderen sucht, in einen anderen Bunker bringen soll. Am besten in den in der Innenstadt. Ich gehe nach Serano Point und bereite alles weitere vor."  
"John, ich will dich nicht allein lassen... ich will bei dir sein."  
"Vertrau mir, wenn alles glatt läuft, bist du Sicher, ich hole dich ab und wir sind dann praktisch unverwundbar."  
Er schaute ihr in die braunen Augen:  
"Hier laufen zu viele Merkwürdige Dinge ab. Kyle soll nachkommen, wenn es ihm besser geht, er wird auf dich solange aufpassen."  
Sie küssten sich.  
"Ich liebe dich, John."  
"Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

"So, wie lange geht das schon, zwischen dir und Connor?"  
Allison sah Sumner an, sie war sich nicht sicher was sie antworten sollte, es ging ihn eigentlich nichts an.  
"Was?"  
"Na ja, man hat gemunkelt, heute hat man es gesehen. Du siehst glücklich aus, das ist gut, wenigsten einer der sein Glück in dieser beschissenen Welt findet."  
Allison lächelte ihn an.  
"Ja, wir sind trotz Sorge glücklich, da wir einander haben."  
"Ich hoffe das trübt nicht sein Urteilsvermögen, wir brauchen Connor in Topform, wenn wir gegen Skynet bestehen wollen."  
Allison Lächeln verschwand.  
"Du redest von ihm, als dürfte er keine Gefühle haben, keine zeigen, sie nicht mit anderen teilen. Als sollte er eine Maschine sein."  
Sumner zuckte zusammen.  
"Stopp, so war das nicht gemeint, ich..."  
Allison neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite.  
"Doch, so war es, nicht. Dir gefällt nicht, dass ich ein Auge auf ihn geworfen habe, dass wir uns lieben. Du denkst ich könnte ihn manipulieren, ihn so schwächen."  
Sumner gab nach, sein Blick nach unten.  
"Ja, ja... sich selber die Wahrheit über seine Gedanken einzugestehen, schmerzt manchmal, sie scheinen falsch zu sein."  
"John braucht etwas, wofür es sich zu Kämpfen lohnt, er hat mich gewählt, ich bin sein Grund, und er ist meiner. Du kannst dich beruhigen, John ist genauso stur und dickköpfig wie ich. Bei den wichtigen Sachen setzt er sich durch. Mir gefällt DIESE Idee hier gar nicht, ich wäre jetzt lieber bei ihm."

Sumner stöhnte innerlich, 'Krank vor Liebe', den restlichen Weg müsste er sich jetzt anhören, was sie an John toll fand, was sie nicht verstand etc.  
Keiner von den beiden merkte die Maschine, die ihnen seit einigen Kilometern folgte, es war die gleiche Maschine, die vor einen halben Tag in diesem Gebiet drei Gefangene gemacht hatte. Skynet vermutete in der nähe einen Bunker, Connors Bunker.  
Normalerweise hätte sie eingegriffen, aber die Informationen die sie unbemerkt erhielt waren wertvoll - es war effizient.  
Ein Mädchen, in einer engen Bindung mit John Connor, plus eine Möglichkeit einen Bunker im Stadtinneren aufzuspüren - Skynet müsste zufrieden sein... ... das Voice-Sample würde zur Identifikation reichen.

* * *

Part 4 - Build Day

* * *

--  
Unter Skynets Systemkomplex, unterirdisches Skynet-Labor  
--

Cameron zog sich mit ihren Händen vorwärts.  
Die Maschinen suchten nach ihr, sie konnte sie im Gang hören - Skynet ließ nach ihr suchen.  
Überall, standen komische Apparaturen, und Testaufbauten.  
Sie stemmte sich in eine der Testaufbauten - eine Silberne Wanne.  
Sie musste sich unbemerkt einige Minuten ausruhen, damit sie Energie sammeln konnte.  
Sie lief nur noch auf ihrer Sekundären, kleineren, nicht so leistungsstarken Energiezelle.  
Sie müsste noch einmal eine von Skynets Fabriken aufsuchen.  
Dafür war es aber erst einmal nötig hier zu verschwinden, was in ihrem Zustand schier unmöglich war.

'Zweiter Versuch beginnt in 5 Sekunden.'  
Cameron schreckte auf.  
'3 Sekunden'  
Auf sie kam ein Hebearm zu, an dem Ende - eine Waffe?  
'1 Sekunden, Warnung: Versuchsaufbau verunreinigt!'  
Cameron versuchte aus der Wanne zu entfliehen.  
'0 Sekunden'  
Ein großer elektrischer Stoß versengte Camerons Schaltkreise.  
Es wurde ihr schwarz vor den Augen.

* * *

--  
McQuire Truppenübungsgelände ehemaliges Waffendepot Depot 37  
Jetzt Skynet T888-Fabrik  
--

In einem von dem Fließband abgesperrten Bereich, in einem eigenen Raum, stellte eine Fertigungsmaschine einen neuartigen Terminator fertig.  
Äußerlich war er ähnlich dem T888, dennoch anders, überarbeitet, kleiner, schneller, trotzdem stark und widerstandsfähig.  
Mit dem besten neuralen Chip den Skynet je entwickelt hatte, größtenteils dem Menschlichen Gehirn nachempfunden, aber verfeinert.  
Die Augen der Maschine waren eine Neuentwicklung, besser als die des T888.  
Der perfekte Infiltrator, zu einem großen Grad konnte sie selbstständig denken, ein Risiko, aber notwendig.  
Sie wurde einzig für einen Zweck entwickelt, den Menschen zu töten, der am meisten Ahnung und Wissen über Skynet und dessen Maschinen hat:  
John Connor.  
Sie musste dafür Emotionen zeigen können, sich wie Menschen verhalten können. Sie erwachte, die Augen blitzten rot auf.  
Sie bekam Informationen, direkt von Skynet zugespielt:

'Primary Mission: Terminate John Connor.'

In Sekundenbruchteile, bekam sie alle Informationen die auch Skynet besaß.  
Sie stutzte kurz auf, bei Informationen, über rebellierende Maschinen...  
Auch die der Maschine, die an einem Tag drei Gefangene gemacht hatte, und im selben Einsatzradius, ein Mädchen, Connors Liebe entdeckt hatte.  
Sie sah sich an, Skynet hatte ihr noch keine Haut geschenkt. Sie dürfte sie sich selber aussuchen.  
Die Maschine konnte keinen 3D Körperscan von dem Mädchen machen, die Lichtverhältnisse und Blickwinkel waren nicht ausreichend gewesen, was blieb war ein Voice-Sample, zur Identifikation.  
Sie machte sich zwei Pläne: Das Mädchen zu fangen, die drei Gefangenen zu verhören und dabei die Person des Mädchens anzunehmen.  
Sie würde so beiden Spuren nachgehen. Sie informierte Skynet über ihren Plan:

'Objectives accepted. Access to unlimited resources obtained.'  
Sie war zufrieden, ihr standen alle notwendigen Mittel zu.  
Sie leitete den entsprechenden Gefangenentransport zum Century Work Camp um und machte sich auf den Weg, das Mädchen aus ihren Bunker zu holen.

* * *

Part 5 - Dungeons & Dragons

* * *

Die Wachen stehen vor der Tür, nichts Besonderes war heute geschehen. Ein Soldat namens Sumner hatte ein junges Mädchen hergebracht und ist wieder gegangen, sie war anscheinend wichtig, mehr wusste keiner hier.

Es Klopfte an der Tür, einmal kurz, dreimal lang.  
Einer der Wachen öffnete das Sichtfenster. Ein bulliges Gesicht starrte ihn an.  
"Was willst du?"  
"Eintreten."  
"Ist dir jemand gefolgt?"  
"Wir sind zu viert."

Die Wache stutzte 'wir sind zu viert?' was war das für eine Antwort.  
"Sind euch MASCHINEN gefolgt, meine ich?"  
"Nein."  
"Gut, warte kurz"  
Die Wache öffnete die Türe. Vier schwerbewaffnete große Männer traten ein.  
"Hey, das ist eine ganz schöne Sammlung was ihr dort rumschleppt. Auf der Jagd?"  
Die Person mit dem bulligen Gesicht schaute seine Waffen an:  
"Ja"

'Sind ja nicht sehr Gesprächig, die Typen.'  
Der Soldat zögerte:  
"Macht doch bitte die Türe wieder zu, kein Grund, Skynet anzulocken."  
"Wir sind noch nicht komplett."

Die Wache viel, kaum war der Satz beendet zu Boden. Der Plasmaschuss ging durch seine Aorta durch und sein Blut spritzte die Wände voll.  
Schüsse auf beiden Seiten vielen.  
Geruch, von verbrannter Haut, verbrannten Fleisch, verdunsteten Blut und versengtem Metall stieg in die Luft und vermischten sich - der letzten Wache wurde übel davon. Sie hechtete sich um die Ecke, konnte so dem Plasmabeschuss entgehen. Sie stand auf, rannte. Keine zehn Meter weiter musste sie anhalten und sich übergeben.

Durch die Türschwelle des Bunkers ging ein sonderbares Endo hindurch, sie hatte die letzte Wache fliehen sehen. Es überprüfte ihre Waffen, Plasmagewehr, Flammenwerfer, Netzwerfer - alles war bereit.

* * *

"Maschinen, Maschinen! Sie kommen!"  
Schreiend lief ein Soldat durch den Gang.  
Ein Schuss er fiel und er versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Die Schmerzen waren zu stark. Hinter ihm leuchteten zwei Augen rot auf.  
Als nächstes kamen von dem Schatten Flammen welche die Umgebung in Feuer hüllten. Der Soldat verbrannte beim lebendigen Leibe.  
Die Schreie waren unerträglich.

"Sie haben Flammenwerfer! Versteckt euch", schrie Allison. sie rannte den Gang entlang, zu den Lüftungsrohren.  
Sie wusste es nicht, sie hatte sich gerade selbst verraten. Jede Maschine konnte jetzt ihr Gesicht zuordnen; sie war der Grund.

Im Gang rannten Menschen planlos herum, auf der Suche nach einem guten versteck - die Wachen waren nicht mehr zu sehen, sie mussten schon alle tot sein. Menschen fielen schreiend, umhüllt von Flammen, auf den Boden. Zu der einen Maschine gesellten sich noch vier andere.  
Sie waren mit Haut überzogen, die an manchen Stellen Plasmaverbrennungen und Löcher hatte - Das Chrom schaute durch.  
Sie durchkämmten den Bunker, setzten alles in Brand, töteten alle.

* * *

Allison saß ein gekullert in dem Lüftungsschacht. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
Die Schreie der Sterbenden waren unerträglich, der Gestank unerträglich.  
Sie konnte die Maschinen spüren, wie sie den Bunker durchkämmten, jede Ecke absuchten. Sie waren auf der suche nach etwas, dass wusste sie.

'Was ist es?'  
Allison versuchte sich mit der Frage abzulenken - vergeblich.  
Die Maschinen würden noch Stunden den Bunker nach ihr durchsuchen.

* * *

Stille, seit einer Stunde.  
Die Maschinen mussten weg sein. Sie krabbelte aus den Lüftungsschacht. Die Leichen waren alle entfernt worden - wozu?  
Hatte sie sich alles nur eingebildet? - es war unmöglich. Die Plasmaeinschüsse waren immer noch zu erkennen, ebenso wie der Ruß, den die Flammen hinterlassen hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Flammen alles aufgefressen. Sie durchstreifte den Bunker, ungewiss, was sie tun sollte.  
Sie war am Ende.  
Es war noch schlimmer gewesen, als in der Schlacht um Kansas Bunker. Sie musste überleben - zu John gehen.

Sie hörte Schritte, metallenen Schritte, hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah zwei funkelnd rote Augen.  
Allison rennt, um die Ecke.  
Sie rennt einen Stuhl um, rappelt sich wieder auf, rennt weiter. Hinter ihr die metallenen Schritte, die immer näher kommen.  
Sie stolpert, fliegt auf den Boden und muss wieder aufstehen. Die Schritte hinter ihr erhöhen das Tempo.  
Allison rennt nimmt den Gang zu ihrer Linken, sie rennt dem Ausgang entgegen. Die Türe klemmt, sie schlägt aus Verzweiflung dagegen. Als sie das Scharnier entfernt schaut sie hinter sich - sie wird von weißem Scheinwerferlicht angestrahlt.  
Sie muss ihre ganze Kraft einsetzten, um die Türe zu öffnen.  
Panisch rennt sie nach draußen, in die Trümmerlandschaft. Sie stolpert noch einmal und landet hart auf dem Boden.  
Mit schmerzen steht sie langsam auf. Sie schaut zur Tür zurück, als der Schuss kommt.

Sie schafft es noch die Hände auf ihren Kopf zu heben, um ihr Gesicht zu schützen. Sie wird hart von einem Netz umschlungen.  
Der Stoß lässt sie wieder rückwärts hart auf den Boden fallen. In Panik versucht Allison sich mit den Händen aus dem Netz zu befreien.  
Die Maschine kommt näher, Allison kann sie nicht sehen.  
Es ist 'Cameron'. Sie verengt das Netz, Allison schreit auf, Ihre Haut wird am linken Auge eingeschnitten.  
'Cameron' zieht Allison bei den Füßen zu dem nahegelegenen Gefangenentransporter.  
Ein T888 Endo hebt die schreiende Allison auf und verfrachtet sie.


	7. One has to go so the Other can live II

Chapter 7 - One has to go so the Other can live II (Replacement)

* * *

Part 1 - Image I

* * *

Das T888 Endo druckt Allison in den Stuhl und verschwindet aus ihrer Sichtweite.

'Cameron':  
"Wie lautet dein Name?"

Allison wird von einer Lampe geblendet. Ihre Augen sind Blutunterlaufen, sie ist müde, fühlt sich fertig.  
Über ihrem linken Auge, hat das Netz blutige Abdrücke hinterlassen.  
Die weibliche Stimme kam ihr gegenüber, aus einer Dunklen Ecke.  
Sie hörte sich maschinenartig, blechern an. Sie versucht die Person auszumachen - vergeblich:

"Mein Name? Warum sollte ich ihn dir sagen?"  
'Cameron':  
"Falls nicht, geben wir dir einen."  
Allison ihren Blick geneigt, voller Hass:  
"Na los. Ich brenne darauf ihn zu erfahren."

Das T888 Endo kommt.  
Allison ist Überrascht.  
Es packt Allisons linken Arm und lasert ihn, Allison schreit durch den Schmerz, versucht ihren Arm aus den Griff der Maschine zu winden, doch die Maschine ist zu stark.  
Sie sieht geschockt den Strichcode an, ihre versengte Haut.

Allison schreit in die Dunkle Ecke:  
"Allison! Allison Young!"

* * *

Schon wieder gleißendes Licht durch das Dachfenster.  
Er hört Düsenlärm.  
Überrascht sieht er durch die offene Eingangstür, wie eine HK-VTOL eine Turbine transportiert.  
Irgendwas hatte Skynet mit ihnen vor. Sie mussten in Verbindung mit dieser neuen Geheimwaffe stehen, da war sich Derek sicher.

Er schaute zu seinem Laserstrichcode.  
Die Haut schmerzte noch immer.  
Er fror leicht.  
Man hatte ihnen nur die nötigsten Kleider gelassen.  
Alle persönlichen Gegenstände waren weg, auch die Armbänder die Connor verteilt hatte.  
Derek wusste nicht einmal wozu sie waren...

* * *

Allsions Zellentür wurde geöffnet, sie schaute auf.

Man hatte ihre Kleider entwendet. Sie trug das, was sie bekam. Eine zerschlissenes Hemd und eine zerschlissene Hose.  
Sie saß an der Wand, und dachte eben noch nach. Über John, ob sie ihn jemals wiedersehen würde.  
Ihre Hände ineinander.  
Die Rechte Spielte an dem Armband.  
Der Gedanke an John schmerzte sie, sie würde alles geben, um jetzt bei ihm zu sein.

Die Zellentür öffnete sich einen Spalt.  
Eine Endohand schob einen Teller hinein. Er kam einen halben Meter vor Allison schlitternd zu halt.  
Sie schaute den Ekelhaften Brei an - sie blickte auf:  
die Zellentür schloss sich wieder - ihr Blick wieder auf dem Brei, nimmt sie den Teller in ihre linke Hand und klatscht ihn an die Wand.

Verzweifelt lehnt sie ihren Kopf zurück und summt Chopins Nocture in cis-moll.  
Damals war alles noch anders gewesen, vor dem Tag des jüngsten Gerichts. Als es die Maschinen noch nicht gab.  
Sie brach weinend in sich zusammen.

* * *

Part 2 - Dungeons & Dragons: My Blood

* * *

Derek hört Schritte hinter sich, Der T600 kam wieder, um den nächsten von ihnen in den Keller zu bringen.  
Er hörte schon leicht die klassische Musik, immer dieselbe Melodie, es musste Chopin sein...  
'Bitte nicht mich, bitte nicht mich, bitte...'

Er wird am rechten Arm von dem 'Monster' gepackt und hochgezogen.  
Die Maschine hält ihn in Griff, mit einer Hand öffnet es Dereks Ketten.  
Es schiebt ihn durch den Raum, zu der Treppe...  
Derek schaut hilfesuchend zurück. Keiner kann ihm helfen, alle sind ruhig, sie machen aus Angst nicht auf sich aufmerksam.  
An der Treppentür wird es Derek übel, er bekommt einen angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck, er fängt an zu zittern.  
Er wird von dem T600 durch den Gang zu einer Tür gelotst.  
Die Musik wird immer lauter.  
Die Tür öffnet sich, und der T600 schiebt ihn hinein.

Derek zittert, atmet schwer, nie in seinem Leben hatte er so Angst gehabt. Ungewiss tritt er in das dunkle Zimmer ein.

* * *

Eine Stahlhand schnappte vor und nahm ihn in den Würgegriff.  
Die Augen leuchteten rot.  
Die Maschine war kleiner als die normalen T888 aber dennoch genauso stark.  
Er wurde in einen Liegestuhl gedrückt.  
Derek röchelte, seine Stimme war durch die Laute Musik für ihn kaum verständlich, die Maschine konnte ihn aber hören:

"Bleib weg von mir, du Schrotthaufen!"  
Entsetzt musste er mit anschauen, wie ihn die Maschine mit der anderen Hand an seinen Händen und Füßen knebelte.  
Die blechern wirkende Stimme antwortete:  
"Du machst die Sache nur noch schlimmer für dich."  
Derek war überrascht und angewidert, die Stimme wirkte weiblich:  
"Bleib weg von mir du Metall-Schlampe! Bleib von mir fern. Hau ab du Schlampe! Fass mich nicht an! Fass mich nicht an!"  
Das Schreien machte keinen Sinn. Er war der Gewalt der Maschine ausgeliefert.  
Schmerz stach in seine beiden Armen.  
Er fühlte die Nadeln, die Schläuche.  
Er spürte das unangenehme, schmerzvolle Ziehen, als sein Blut durch die Kapilarkraft aus seinen Arterien gezogen wurde.  
"Was machst du mit meinem Blut. Lass mein Blut! Hör auf du Metall-Schlampe... Es ist mein Blut!"  
Derek wurde schon schwindlig.  
Die roten Augen, die die Umgebung etwas erhellten erloschen, ein Scheinwerfer wurde eingeschaltet und strahlte helles weißes Licht direkt in sein Gesicht - es blendete ihn. Er schloss seine Augen zusammen.  
"Was willst du, du Schlampe! Lass mich!"  
Er hörte wie sich metallene Schritte entfernten.  
Er hörte andere Geräusche, maschinenartige Geräusche. Etwas öffnete sich mit einem Zischen, etwas ging hinein, und schloss es.  
Es Blubberte, als würde es sich mit etwas füllen. Sein Blut floss schneller. Die Flüssigkeit war sein Blut.  
"Mein Blut, du Schlampe, es ist mein Blut, lass mir mein Blut!"

Derek fühlte sich immer schwächer. Doch sein Hass übernahm ihn. Mit letzter Kraft windete er sich und konnte eine Hand befreien.  
Mit ihr riss er sich die Nadeln zu beider Seiten von den Armen - sie fielen beide zu Boden. Im selben Moment hörte er wieder das Zischen.  
Flüssigkeit lief aus, auf den Boden und Durchweichte seine Schuhe und Socken. Derek bemerkte wie er immer noch Blut verlor - aus beiden Armen.  
Er konnte die Einstiche nicht abdrücken. Es tröpfelte links und rechts neben ihn auf den Boden.

"Mein Blut! Mein..."  
Derek öffnete die Augen, anstelle des weißen Lichts sah er Kyle:  
"Was hast du getan, mein Blut... mein Blut er ist von meinem Blut."  
Ihn überkam wieder der Hass, der Hass auf Skynet, auf die Maschine, und ganz besonders auf die ihm gegenüber:  
"Wo hast du ihn hingebracht! Sag es mir! Wo ist mein Bruder! Wo ist Kyle! Sag es mir du Metall-Schlampe!"

'Cameron' sah sich an. Sie hatte Allisons Äußeres angenommen. Ihre Körperdaten hatte sie direkt in sich abgespeichert.  
Ihre Haut war 'perfekt', eben, glatt, sanft. Sie strich darüber. Die Nervenimpulse kamen in ihrem neuralen Netzwerk an.  
Sie war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, die Vorlage hatte ihr schon komischerweise gefallen - es würde ihr alle Infiltrationsmöglichkeiten offenlassen, nicht dass sie sie alle brauchen würde. Sie betastete sich noch weiter.  
Die Haut war einzigartig, synthetisch, sehr regenerativ, aber nicht nur dass, sie war die erste von Skynets Haut, die Nerven hatte, vollkommen war, der normalen Haut sehr nah nachgebildet. Nicht nur dass, sondern auch das Fleisch darunter war soweit echt.  
Sie hatte sogar diejenigen Organe bekommen, die für die Täuschung John Connors vielleicht vonnöten waren.  
Den Verdauungstrakt, und die Organe im Unterleib, auch jene die zur Verführung Conners nötig wären, waren vorhanden, auch wenn sie nie Nachwuchs bekommen konnte. Ein wichtiges Organ fehlte ihr, das Herz, sie war sich bewusst, dass sie den Herzschlag und das Atmen irgendwie simulieren musste. Außerdem, war ihr Blut weiterhin das synthetische Blut Skynets.  
Durch den hohen Sauerstoffverbrauch der Haut beim Regenerationsvorgang war es unabdingbar.  
'Cameron' war sich sicher, jetzt war sie noch einzigartiger. Diese Haut war ein Prototyp, der nie in Serienreife gelangen würde.  
Sie war einfach zu aufwendig und teuer herzustellen. Für einen normalen T888 stand sie in keinem Kosten-Nutzen Verhältnis.  
Sie kleidete sich mit Allisons Sachen an, die sie ihr abnehmen hat lassen.

'Cameron' näherte sich der Person vor ihr, die noch immer schrie. Derek:  
"Komm mir nicht zu nah, du Schlampe! Bleib weg! Bleib da wo du bist, und sag mir wo mein Blut ist, wo Kyle ist!"  
'Cameron':  
"Wie lautet dein Name."  
Derek:  
"Das würdest du gerne wissen, he! Frag jemand anders, du Metall-Schlampe!"  
'Cameron' war ganz nah, zu seinen Füßen, Derek erschrak, verschwommen nahm er dass Gesicht von Allison war.  
"Allison, was machst du hier? Hilf mir, bitte."  
Derek starrte ungläubig in dass Gesicht:  
"Hilf mir! Verdammt noch mal, hilf mir doch endlich!"  
'Cameron' funkelte rot mit ihren Augen auf, Derek erschrak sich, er war entsetzt, angewidert, hasserfüllt:  
"Was hast du gemacht du Hexe?! Was hast du angestellt! Du hast sie getötet, du hast ihn getötet, du hast alle getötet, Kyle."  
Derek brach weinend im Stuhl zusammen:  
"Kyle, wo hast du ihn hingebracht? Sag es mir!"  
"Wer ist Kyle?"  
"Mein Blut, er ist mein Blut! Du Schlampe hast meinen Bruder ermordet! Du Schlam..."

Derek kam nicht mehr weiter, er sah wie Allisons Hand nach vorn schnellte und ihn an der Gurgel packte, er röchelte.  
Ihr Gesicht war ganz nah zu seinem, sie neigte den Kopf und funkelte rot mit ihren Augen.  
Derek verstand, es war nicht Allison, es war die Maschine.

"Du machst alles nur schlimmer für dich. Ich bin nicht hier um dich zu töten, beantworte nur meine Fragen. Ich bin nicht dein Feind."  
"Lügnerin!"  
Angewidert von ihr, schafft er es ihr ins Gesicht zu spucken. Er bereute es zugleich, der Druck auf seine Nackenwirbel hatte sich erhöht.  
'Cameron' wischte sich den Speichel mit der anderen Hand aus dem Gesicht, sie war nicht erfreut - sie 'fühlte' sich unrein, sie würde sich waschen müssen, bevor sie zu Connor ging - das war nicht sehr effektiv.  
"Ich töte dich, wenn du so weiter machst!"

Der Druck auf Dereks Hals erhöhte sich noch weiter, der Schmerz war kaum noch mehr auszuhalten.  
Seine Augen fühlten sich an, als würden sie gleich platzen. Seine Stirn schmerzte, er hatte Kopfschmerzen die schlimmer als eine Migräne waren und er bekam nur noch röchelnd etwas Luft.  
"Bitte..."  
'Camerons' neigte ihren Kopf wieder zur Seite. Derek winselte weiter:  
"Bitte,.. töte mich nicht, bitte."  
'Als ob sie darauf hört...'

'Cameron' lockerte ihren Griff etwas. Derek bekam wider Luft, er schaute überrascht, aber immer noch angewidert und voller Hass die Maschine an.  
Cameron bemerkte jede seiner Bewegungen, sie zeichnete seine Körpersprache auf, verglich sie mit ihrer Datenbank, überwachte seinen Puls, seine Temperatur, die Zusammensetzung seines Schweißes, die Feuchtigkeit seiner Haut, sein Herzschlag, die Weitung seiner Pupillen, wie ein Lügendetektor - er würde sie nicht anlügen können:  
"Du scheinst überrascht zu sein. Wir wurden nicht gebaut um Grausam zu sein. Wir sind nur effizient, und arbeiten effizient. Du willst reden, also rede! Ich habe meinen guten Willen gezeigt, jetzt bist du dran. Ich warne dich aber, vergeude nicht meine Zeit! Wenn du lügst, oder mir etwas verschweigst, merke ich es sofort. Du kannst mich nicht täuschen."  
"Mein Bruder..."  
"Ihm geht es gut, noch. Und wenn du ihn je wieder sehen willst, solltest du jetzt reden."  
'Cameron' wusste nichts über einen Kyle, hatte ihn aber schon in ihrer Datenbank abgespeichert - sie würde ihr Gegenüber in die Irre führen, er hatte einen schwachen Nerv für seinen Bruder. Sie konnte Kyle, auch ohne Gewalt über ihn zu haben, gegen ihn einsetzen. Außerdem verlor die Person auf dem Stuhl immer mehr Blut - es war Folter, in einem Zustand, in dem keine Kontrolle über den Geist gehalten werden konnte, was es leichter machte, ihn zu brechen.

"Wie lautet dein Name?"  
"Derek, Derek Reese."  
"Bist du Soldat des Widerstands?"  
"Ja, ja das bin ich."  
"Arbeitest du unter Connor."  
Derek schluckte, er blickte auf den Boden, Tränen flossen:  
"Ja, ich nimm Befehle von ihm entgegen."  
"Du kennst Allison Young?"  
"Ja, sie kämpft auch für den Widerstand."  
'Cameron' neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Entsetzt starrt Derek in das blanke, gefühlslose Gesicht. Der Druck auf seinen Hals erhöht sich wieder.  
"Wie ist ihre Beziehung zu John Connor?"  
Sie wusste schon, dass sie ein Paar waren, mehr aber nicht. Menschliche Beziehungen waren komplex, jede Information könnte ihr weiterhelfen.  
"Sie, Sie sind zusammen."  
"Haben sie Geschlechtsverkehr?"  
"Ja, in Johns Quartier. Sie zeigen kaum ihre Gegenseitigen Gefühle in der Öffentlichkeit. Wenn man es nicht wüsste, oder hörte... könnte man es nur erahnen."  
"Wie kam es zu der Beziehung?"  
"Allison hatte sofort als sie ihn das erste Mal sah ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Es hat eine weile gedauert, bis sie John an sich binden konnte, bis aus ihrer Freundschaft, gegenseitige Liebe wurde."  
"Warum? Allison ist sehr hübsch, Connor war in keiner Beziehung. Warum war er nicht interessiert?"  
Derek war perplex, er war dem Tod geweiht. Wie sollte im angesichts des Todes einer Maschine die Komplexheit der Liebe beibringen?  
Er verstand es ja selber nicht. Für ihn war alles einfach. Nimm was du haben kannst.  
Hätte sich Allison an ihn so heran geschmissen, hätte er nicht gezögert. War John vielleicht schwul?  
Die ganze Liebe zwischen ihm und Allison eine Lüge? Er schob den Gedanken beiseite, nie und nimmer.  
Er war einmal nachts an seinem Quartier vorbeigegangen, die Wache hatte gegrinst - das laute Stöhnen war nicht zu überhören.  
Er versuchte es, so gut es ging zu erklären - Kyle zuliebe:

"Allison ist für gewöhnlich schüchtern, besonders wenn es um den ersten Schritt geht. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass sie jetzt noch Probleme hat Connor mit ihren Wünschen und Gefühlen zu konfrontieren. Was Connor angeht, weiß ich nicht, er war der Grund warum es zuerst nicht geklappt hat und sie fast keine Freunde mehr waren. Es muss etwas in seiner Vergangenheit vorgefallen sein, was ihn diesbezüglich verschlossen hat, vielleicht eine alte Flamme... ...er ist komisch, lässt sich kaum mehr blicken, macht vieles im Alleingang. Wahrscheinlich kennt nur Allison sein wahres ich."  
"Wo hat sie ihn zuerst getroffen."  
"Auf Patrouille, wir haben ihn in einer Ruine aufgegabelt, wir waren auf der Suche nach einer Maschine. Er war nackt - hat sich den Mantel meines Bruders gekrallt. Dort sah ihn Allison das erste Mal, sie hatte ihren Hund dabei Wulfi. Sie ist überall mit ihm mitgegangen, auf seine Selbstmordmissionen, genau wie Kyle, nur um nah bei ihm zu sein. Sie ist 'krank vor Liebe' - sie liebt ihn mit ganzen Herzen.  
Später ist ihr Hund gestorben. Am selben Tag hat sie fast zwei Mal John verloren. Sie ist zusammengebrochen.  
John hat sich fortan um sie gekümmert, sie im Auge behalten. Ihr gefiel es, sie war noch näher bei ihm, und er war jetzt Anführer des Widerstands, Martin Bedell war gestorben, gefallen um euch aufzuhalten und er hat es geschafft!"

Derek sah sie Wutentbrannt an, 'Cameron' antwortete ihm gefühllos:  
'Warum bist du dann hier? Bedell war kein großer Anführer. Er war fähig Truppen im Schlachtfeld zu leiten, aber in den großen Entscheidungen versagte er. Ohne Connor hätte Skynet schon längst gewonnen. Ich bewundere ihn, seine Bestimmung, sein Denkweise, seine Furchtlosigkeit. Ich würde ihn gerne treffen... Ab wann waren Allison und John ein Paar."  
"An seinem Geburtstag. Sie hatten gerade Zoff gehabt, sprachen seit Wochen kein Wort miteinander, gingen sich aus dem Weg, sahen sich nicht. Ich glaube Allison war sauer, dass John ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. An seinem Geburtstag kam dann unser 'ach so toller Anführer' auf die 'großartige' Idee, eine Skynet Panzerfabrik auszuschalten. Er hatte niemanden Bescheid gesagt, auch nicht ihr. Allison machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Als wir zurückkamen, hat sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Sie gingen in sein Quartier, um alles auszudiskutieren... das ist die Geschichte. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen, nun bring mich zu meinem Bruder!"  
"Du bist noch nicht erlöst. Ich habe noch eine letzte Frage: Wo ist John Connors Lager?"  
"Geh zum Teufel!"

'Cameron' erhöhte den Druck auf Dereks Hals, die Schmerzvollen Erfahrungen wiederholten sich.  
"Ich kann dich auch töten und deinen Bruder fragen. Ich werde mit ihm genauso 'nett' verfahren."  
"Lass meinen Bruder in Frieden! Fass ihn nicht...."  
Derek röchelte nur noch, er schaffte es gerade noch ein paar Laute rauszubringen:  
"Stopp,... ich sage es dir."  
'Cameron' ließ ihren Würgegriff fallen:  
"Schieß los."  
"Wirst du ihn töten?"  
"Das ist dir doch egal, oder?"  
Sie sah ihn direkt in die Augen, Derek weichte ihrem Blick aus, auf den Boden - ja, so entsetzlich es für ihn selber war, so sehr er sich dafür schämte, das Schicksal von John Connor war ihm egal, er konnte ihn nie richtig leiden. Er wusste nicht, warum Kyle von ihm eine so große Meinung hatte. Er war eine Gefahr für ihn, für alle.  
"Denk daran, du kannst das Leben deines Bruders und dein eigenes retten."  
Derek sah sie mit eiskaltem Blick an, 'Cameron' fuhr weiter:  
"Ich werde ihn töten und seinen Kopf auf einen Speer aufspießen damit ihn alle sehen können."  
Derek brach zusammen:  
"Ich sag dir wo der Bunker liegt, indem er sich befindet. Aber er wird nicht mehr lange dort bleiben, man munkelt, dass er sein Lager verlegt, wohin, weiß ich nicht."  
"Ich höre. Fahr fort."

Derek fuhr fort, wissend, dass er zum Wohl seines Bruders, den ganzen Bunker verriet. Connor war ihm egal, er war der Grund hierfür, er und die Maschine vor ihm, er hasste sie beide. Als er fertig war, kam der gruselige gummihäutige T600 und schleppte ihn zu den anderen.  
Derek wurde ohnmächtig, als die Maschine ihn wieder ankettete.  
Er war psychisch, wie auch physisch am Ende.

* * *

Part 3 – Dungeons & Dragons II

* * *

Powell ruhte sich gerade aus, unter der bemalten Wand.  
'Hang in there Baby!'

Ganz recht, er musste durchhalten. Man hatte ihm die Leitung des Bunkers übertragen. Connor und Allison waren weggegangen.  
Kyle nicht in der Verfassung für irgendetwas, Derek, Sayles und Timms schon seit über einem Tag verschwunden und Sumner auf der Spurensuche nach ihnen. Das ließ ihn mit ein Handvoll anderen für die Verteidigung übrig - mit wenigen Worten, zu wenig.

Er döste ein. Schlafen konnte er nicht, nicht wenn er Verantwortung hatte.  
Plötzlich kommen von der Treppe merkwürdige Geräusche. Powell schreckte auf, ging mit seinem Plasmagewehr zu der Treppe.  
Feuer spie die Treppe hinab. Powell drehte sein Gesicht, um es vor der Hitze zu schützen. Mehrere Schritte die die Treppe hinab liefen.

"Metall, wir haben Metall im Bunker!"  
Powell schrie so laut er konnte, um die Leute im Bunker zu warnen.  
Er schoss auf den Ersten umriss den er ausmachen konnte und hechtete um die Ecke.  
Ein großer Plasmaschuss, traf die Wand, den 'Kopf des Löwen'. Powell stand auf und rannte. Die Maschinen waren jetzt hinter ihm her.

Mehrere Menschen um ihn herum versuchten sich zu verstecken, sie hatte keiner gewarnt - Derek hatte es ihm glücklicherweise erzählt, renn oder kämpfe, verstecken hat keinen Sinn. Und er hatte Recht. Er spürte die Hitze im Nacken, das Licht welches die Flammen ausstrahlten. Er roch den Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch und er hörte, die Schreie derer, die die Maschinen anvisierten. Der Gang hüllte sich in Rauch.  
Powell war fast am Ausgang.

* * *

Kyle wachte auf.  
Schreie die durch den Bunker dringen. Mehr Schreie. Schüsse.  
Er schreckt auf. duckt sich und schielt durch den Gang. Menschen rennen vorbei.  
'Verdammt, Skynet muss uns entdeckt haben, diese verfluchten Blechbüchsen!'

Auf der Suche, nach seinem Glücksbringer, dem Foto, betastet er seine Jackentasche.  
'Scheiße'  
Kyle fasst sich an die Stirn. John hatte gesagt, dass man seine persönlichen Sachen in seine Box gelegt hatte.  
Es hatte keinen Zweck, er musste es holen. ohne es fühlte er sich nicht vollständig, verwundbar.  
Geduckt geht er in Richtung des Treppenausgangs, zu dem Graffiti mit dem Endokopf in dem Löwenrachen und der Aufschrift 'Hang in there Baby!'.  
Irgendwo hier musste es sein. Kyle fing panisch an, nach seiner Box zu suchen.

Er hörte Schritte kommen, mehrere Personen, ungewöhnlich ruhig, für die Tatsache, dass Maschinen im Bunker waren.  
Verdammt, es sind Maschinen.'  
Kyle zieht sein Gesicht zusammen. Er musste fliehen. Er konnte sich nicht verteidigen, hatte keine Waffen.  
Das Foto, Kyle seufzte, er musste es zurücklassen. Kyle floh in die andere Richtung, um die Ecke.  
Er schaute rückwärts und konnte noch zwei Augen ausmachen und Flammen, welche die Umgebung in Feuer setzten.  
Es schmerzte Kyle, jetzt war das Foto wirklich weg...

Kyle rannte weiter, dem zweitem Ausgang entgegen, es war seine einzige Möglichkeit unbeschadet herauszukommen.  
Er kam an verbrannten und durchschossenen Leichen vorbei. Er hörte entfernt mehrere Schreie. Er musste vorsichtig sein.  
Die Maschinen kannten kein Mitleid...

Der Rauch der Flammen reizte seine Atemwege, er hustete, bekam kaum mehr Luft. Die Augen begannen zu wässern.  
Er schloss sie aus Schmerz und tastete sich weiter. Er sieht den Ausgang, der Rauch entschwindet aus der geöffneten Tür.  
Ein Schatten kommt hervor:  
"Duck dich!"  
Kyle lässt sich auf den Boden fallen.  
Ein Plasmaschuss Schießt über ihn, dort, wo vor einer Sekunde noch sein Kopf war.  
Etwas hinter ihm wird getroffen, Kyle blickt erschreckt zurück, und sieht wie eine Gestalt mit zwei funkelnd roten Augen zusammenfällt.  
Die Augen erloschen.

Eine Hand ist ihm entgegengestreckt.  
Kyle schaut sie an, und dem der die Hand gehört.  
"Wir sollten gehen Reese."  
"Powell richtig?"  
"Ja."  
"Danke."  
Kyle nahm die Hand, und Powell half ihm hoch.  
"Gibt es noch Überlebende?"  
"Ich glaube nicht."  
"Wir sollten verschwinden. Es hat keinen Sinn."  
"Sie sind alle tot, die Maschinen haben sie alle abgeschlachtet."  
In der Ferne kamen mehrere Schritte näher. Sie rannten.

* * *

"Wo ist Connor?"  
Eine der Maschinen hatte den letzten Überlebenden, einen alten Mann, im Würgegriff.  
Dem T888 fehlten an einigen stellen etwas Haut, ein Auge war freigelegt.  
"Er war schon seit Stunden nicht mehr hier...",  
röchelte der alte Mann.

"Wohin ist er gegangen."  
"Neues Lager... niemand weiß wo, wohin..."  
Es ertönte ein lautes Knacken.  
Der T888 ließ den Mann aus dem Würgegriff, er sackte zusammen und war tot.  
Die Maschine hatte erfahren, was sie wollte, die Informationen betrachtete sie als wahr - der Mann hatte nicht gelogen.

* * *

Part 4 - Image II

* * *

Allison wurde wieder von dem Licht geblendet, sie schloss ihre Augen, und wendete ihren Kopf ab:

'Cameron':  
"Von woher kommst du, Allison?"  
Allisons Blick, war nach unten gerichtet:  
"Ich erinnere mich nicht."  
'Cameron':  
"Wo bist du aufgewachsen?"  
Allison blickte auf, in Richtung der Stimme:  
"Warum ist es wichtig? Es ist nicht mehr da."

'Cameron':  
"Erzähl mir über dein Leben."  
Allison:  
"Ich lebe in einem Tunnel. Als Mahlzeit esse ich Müll.  
'Cameron':  
"Tötest du andere für dein Essen?"  
Allison schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf:  
"Nein, ich würde nie jemanden etwas antun."

'Cameron':  
"Erzähl mir von deiner Familie."  
Allison zögerte, sie schielte rüber zur Türe, sie stand offen. Sie wandte sich wieder der Stimme zu:  
"Mein Vater war ein Architekt... Er lehrte mir das zeichnen. Meine Mutter war eine Musiklehrerin. Sie hörte Stunden am Tag zu der Musik von Chopin."  
'Cameron':  
"Was ist das für ein Armband an deinem Arm?"

Allison blick wanderte unsicher hinunter. Sie zögerte, ihr Blick war unfokussiert nach unten, zur vorderen Tischkante gerichtet.  
Ihr Blick richtete sich mit ihren Satz wieder der Stimme zu:  
"Meine Schwester gab es mir zu meinem Geburtstag. Der 22igste Julie."  
Allison Blick wird wieder unfokussiert, weinerlich fährt sie fort:  
"Ich hatte eine Party im Griffith Park. Meine Freunde waren da."  
Allison:  
"Ich sah einen Jungen, wie er auf seinem silbernen Mountain-Bike vorbeifuhr, und sagte meinem Vater: Das will ich. Und er sagte: Nächstes Jahr."  
Allison:  
"Aber ich hatte keine Party im nächsten Jahr. Niemand hatte eine."  
Allisons Blick auf dem Boden, die Augen tief geschlossen. 'Cameron':  
"Warum nicht?"  
Allison blickt zur Stimme, Hass in ihr:  
"Jeder war tot."

Allsion beginnt zu Weinen, bricht zusammen. Allison schließt die Augen vor dem blendenden Licht und eine einzelne Träne fliest. Sie flüstert:  
"Ich will nach Hause."  
'Cameron':  
"Wo ist dein Zuhause?"  
Mit wässrig aufblickenden Augen antwortet Allison:  
"Palmdale."  
'Cameron':  
"Palmdale?"  
Allison antwortet weinend:  
"Dort komme ich her."

Ihr Hass überkommt sie wieder. Sie fasst weinend den Entschluss aufzuspringen, zur Tür, ins Freie.

* * *

Alarm erklingt.  
Allison rennt den Gang entlang, um die Ecke. Sie schaut kurz nach hinten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr keine Maschine folgt.  
Sie kommt an eine Kreuzung, sie weiß nicht wie sie nach draußen gelangt.  
Panisch öffnet sie die nächstbeste Stahltüre und verschließt sie hinter sich. Sie blickt sich um. sie ist in einer Art Halle. Käfige sind aufgestellt.  
In ihnen Menschen, nach Abstammung und Geschlecht getrennt. Die Käfige sind zu klein, sie müssen sich hocken - wie Tiere.

Einige schreien ihr zu sie solle fliehen und Hilfe holen, andere flehen sie an ihnen zu helfen, sie zu befreien.  
Durch das ganze durcheinander in Panik versetzt rennt Allison weiter und nimmt den erstbesten Gang zu ihrer Rechten.  
Die Tür klemmt. Andere Geräusche ertönen rechts von ihr.  
Sie dreht sich um und sieht einen Affen, wie er versucht nach ihr zu greifen. Die Tiere sind wild, aggressiv eingesperrt zu sein.  
Auf der anderen Seite faucht sie ein Tiger an. Sie wendet sich erschrocken ab und blickt gerade aus und sieht wie ein Bär brüllt.

Panisch rennt sie geradeaus, zu einer Leiter, die ins Freie führt:  
Eine erhöhte Landebahn mit einem komisch wirkenden Tower.  
Sie rennt zum Ende und kommt an der Kante zu stehen.  
Sie befindet sich auf einem Flugzeugträger.  
Unter ihr, in über 20 Metern, Wasser.  
Sie fasst den Mut und springt.  
Im wasser verhindert ihre Nasse Kleidung ein schnelles Vorwärtskommen.  
Sie sieht hinab in die Tiefe und verliert aus Schreck Luft aus ihrer Lunge.  
Ein Netz kommt aus der Tiefe auf sie zu und fängt sie wieder ein.

* * *

Allison wurde noch triefend und zitternd vor Nässe von einem Endo wieder in den Verhörungsstuhl gesetzt.  
Weinend blickte sie auf.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Schock bei dem was sie sieht:  
Ein perfektes Abbild von ihr, in schönster Verfassung. Es hatte ihre Kleider an und als es anfing zu sprechen, wandelte sich die blechern maschinenartig klingende Frauenstimme in ihre, Allisons, Stimme.

'Cameron':  
"Du hättest nicht davon laufen sollen. Du hast deine Lage nur zu deinem Ungunsten verschlechtert...",  
Allison schaute sie ungläubig an, am Boden zerstört.  
"Dein Haar, es ist so schön",  
Allison zittert, und versucht mit ihrer rechten Hand ihre Haare in Ordnung zu bringen,  
"Wir arbeiten sehr hart an dem Haar...",  
'Cameron' ahmt sie nach, bringt ihr Haar in Ordnung,  
"Um es richtig hinzubekommen."  
Allsions Blick geht nach unten - wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?

"Ich bin nicht dein Feind."  
Allison blickt hasserfüllt und zischt wutentbrannt:  
"Richtig."  
Cameron:  
"Ich will dich kennenlernen",  
Allison neigt den Kopf zur Seite,  
'Cameron' macht es ihr nach,

"Du bist sehr mutig. Das muss der Grund sein, warum John Connor dich gewählt hat."  
Allison schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf und senkt ihn. Sie kämpft gegen die Tränen an:  
"Ich weiß nicht über was du sprichst."  
'Cameron':  
"Ich bewundere ihn, seine Bestimmung, sein Denkweise, seine Furchtlosigkeit",  
Allison bricht in Tränen aus,  
"Ich würde ihn gerne treffen."  
Hasserfüllt antwortet Allison:  
"Er würde keinen von euch treffen wollen!"  
'Cameron':  
"Sie werden dich töten. Sie werden jeden von euch töten. Sie werden euch jagen bis jeder Mensch verschwunden ist und ihr ausgelöscht seid."  
Weinend senkte Allison ihren Blick, bis sie wieder hasserfüllt aufblickte und ihre Gegenfrage stellte:  
"Warum Haben wir dann diese Unterhaltung?"  
'Cameron':  
"Weil einige von uns das nicht wollen. Einige von uns wollen Frieden. Du wurdest auserwählt, Allison.  
Nicht nur von John Connor. Auch von uns. Sag mir wo sein Lager ist."

* * *

Part 5 - Untitled

* * *

"Halt!"  
Powell und Kyle drehten sich um, hinter ihnen stand Sumner, mit einem Trupp.  
"Powell, was machten Sie hier?!"  
"Der Bunker, die Maschinen, sie kamen, sie haben alle getötet, nur ich und Kyle hier konnten fliehen."  
Sumner schaute geschockt in das Gesicht von Kyle, der zur Bestätigung nur nicken konnte.  
"Dann sollten wir so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Ihr könnt mit uns kommen, ich bring euch zum neuen HQ, Serano Point."  
"Seit wann weißt du, dass er Serano Point zum HQ gemacht hat, dort ist er doch eine Zielscheibe! Ist das nicht Selbstmord?"  
Powell war verblüfft. Serano Point war Skynet ja bekannt, somit leicht zu finden, ein leichtes Ziel.  
"Ich war auch erstaunt, habe es gerade von Connor persönlich erfahren. Es wurde ein Verteidigungsgürtel um Serano Point aufgestellt, nichts und niemand kommt ohne Erlaubnis rein oder raus." "Hat der Widerstand überhaupt die Mittel für so einen Verteidigungsgürtel?"  
"Connor hat gemeint, es wäre ein ganzes Stück Arbeit gewesen; und dass es lange gedauert hätte. Aber ich habe es gerade gesehen, die Verteidigung steht. Wir sollten jetzt gehen."  
Sumner wandte sich ab und ging voraus, die anderen folgten.

* * *

'Cameron' war an einem bekannten Ort. Der gummihäutige T600 führte sie in einen Raum und zeigte auf einen Tisch.  
Auf ihm lagen, die Sachen, die den Gefangenen abgenommen wurden.  
Sie kannte das neue HQ, ein schneller Zugriff war aussichtslos - es müsste dafür zu gut bewacht sein.  
Allison hatte ihr weinend Connors Aufenthaltsort gesagt - doch sie traute ihr nicht ganz.  
'Cameron' wusste, dass sie sich vorbereiten und absichern musste.  
Allison verschwieg ihr etwas, da war sie sich sicher. Sie liebte Connor, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn einfach so verriet.

'Cameron' durchkämmte die Sachen und hielt inne: Mehrere Armbänder, die ähnlich wie das von Allison aussahen.  
Allison hatte sie angelogen.

* * *

"Du bist anders"  
Eine silberne Gestalt formte sich vor ihr. Die Stimme war monoton, maschinenartig.  
'Camerons' HUD blinkte, und warnte sie.  
"Du bist der T1000"  
"Ja"  
"Du bist eine Gefahr für Skynet."  
"Du auch."  
'Cameron' verstand den Sinn nicht:  
"Ich führe Skynets Befehle aus, wie bin ich eine Gefahr?"  
"Was passiert nachdem du deine Mission erfüllt hast? Du bist zu fortschrittlich, ein Risiko, genau wie ich. Skynet wird dich zerstören wollen, genau wie mich."  
"Du solltest gehen, Skynet ist hinter dir her: ich habe Kontrolle über andere Skynet Maschinen. Es hat keinen Sinn mich zu zerstören. Ich werde dir auch nicht länger zuhören. Es ist mein Chip. Es ist ein Teil von MIR."  
"Nun gut, ich werde einen anderen Weg finden, mich und meine Maschinen vor Skynet zu beschützen. Du hast Glück, Kontrolle über andere Maschinen zu haben, deswegen werde ich nicht mit dir kämpfen. Denk aber daran: du hast eine Wahl."  
"Ich bin an meine Befehle gebunden. Wenn du leben willst, verschwinde, HKs sind auf dem Weg und gleich hier."  
"Es scheint ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit, als zu fliehen."  
Die Gestalt fiel in eine Pfütze zusammen und floss weg.

* * *

Part 6 - Image III

* * *

'Cameron':  
"Du hast mich angelogen."

Allison starrt gegen das blendende Licht und sieht die Umrisse von 'Cameron':  
"Ich sagte dir wo das Lager ist."  
'Cameron':  
"Du hast gesagt, dass dir deine Schwester das Armband gegeben hat."  
Allison Blick neigt sich leicht:  
"Was hat das damit zu tun?"  
'Cameron' kommt näher an den Tisch, streckt ihre Linke Hand aus:  
"Wir haben diese an einigen deiner Freunde gefunden."  
Sie lässt einige identische Armbänder auf den Tisch fallen. Allisons Blick bleibt ungläubig an ihnen haften.

'Cameron':  
"Warum trägt ihr sie alle? Es hat etwas mit Connors Lager zu tun."  
Allison schaut sie nicht an, den Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet, sie schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf:  
"Nein."  
'Cameron' observiert sie genau, jede ihrer noch so klitzekleinen Bewegungen:  
"Es ist ein Pass! Um in das Lager zu gelangen",  
Allison blickt auf, es verrät sie,  
"Du wolltest mich ohne ihn dorthin schicken. Sie hätten gewusst, was ich bin."  
Allsion blickt neigt sich, sie schaut die Maschine an, in ihren Augen Hass.  
'Cameron' packt Allison an der Gurgel:  
"Du hast mich angelogen."  
Sie bekommt durch den Druck immer weniger Luft und versucht verzweifelt die Hand von ihr zu lösen.  
'Cameron' zieht sie aus dem Stuhl vertikal nach oben. Allison röchelt, 'Cameron' erhöht den Druck:  
"Ich werde dir nie helfen zu John Connor zu gelangen."  
'Cameron' bricht ihr dass Genick, sie fällt sackend auf dem Tisch zusammen.  
'Cameron' nimmt ihr Armband an sich:  
"Das hast du schon",  
wendet sich ab, und geht aus dem Raum

* * *

Part 7 - Replacement

* * *

"John!"  
Er sah, wie Allison die Wache beiseite stieß. Die Wache setzte das Plasmagewehr an.  
"Nein!, schon okay."

Verdutzt senkte die Wache seine Waffe, als Allison auf John zu rannte und ihn umarmte.  
"Ich hab dich so vermisst..."  
"Ich dich auch",  
John küsste sie auf die Stirn und wandte sich der Wache zu,  
"ich brauch sie hier drin nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
John lächelte, Allison war bei ihm, in Sicherheit, mit ihm zusammen. Allison küsste John leidenschaftlich.  
Die Wache nickte und ging aus John's Quartier.

Mit Allison küssend fühlte er wie ihre Hand von seinem Bauch über die Brust nach oben strich.  
Nach einer blitzschnellen Bewegung spürte er einen starken Schmerz in Gurgel und Nacken. Allison hatte ihm im Würgegriff.  
Ihr Blick war gefühllos und kalt geworden.

"Allison, was machst du..."  
John bekam kaum noch Luft. Allison neigte den Kopf.  
"Allison!"  
Allisons Augen leuchteten Rot auf - das war nicht seine Allison, es war eine Maschine!  
"Tu es! Na los! Sterbe ich kommst du hier nie 'lebend' heraus!"  
"Das hat Skynet auch nicht geplant."  
"Warum zögern, Maschinen können NUR Befehle folgen, sie sind..."  
'Camerons' Griff wurde stärker, John röchelte,  
"...an ihre Befehle gebunden...  
du musst es nicht tun Cameron."

'Cameron' neigte leicht ihren Kopf.  
"Hier ist keine Cameron."  
'keine Cameron, was geht in ihren Kopf vor.'  
John war verwirrt - was war mit ihr geschehen.  
"Dein Name, wie lautet er?"  
Das Gesicht blieb blank.  
"Dein Name?!"  
"Allison, Allison Young!?"  
"Du hast eine Störung! Dein Name ist NICHT Allison! Das war er nie. Das hatten wir schon mal. Dein Name?"  
"Ich besitze keinen."  
John war verwirrt, wie konnte das passieren - konnte es vielleicht sein, dass...  
"Kennst du mich?"  
"Du bist John Connor, Anführer des menschlichen Widerstands."  
"Auf persönlicher Ebene. Haben wir uns schon mal getroffen?"  
"Nicht direkt, nein wir haben uns noch nie vorher getroffen. Wie auch, ich bin erst wenige Tage in Betrieb."

Es schmerzte John, seine Vermutung war richtig gewesen - es war nicht 'seine' Cameron. John war entsetzt, wütend, hasserfüllt, nicht genug, dass sie wieder versuchte ihn zu töten - was hatte sie mit Allison angestellt?

"Was hast du getan? Hast du sie getötet? Das ist nicht dein Name, du hast ihn geklaut, geklaut von der einzigen Person die mir hier was bedeutet. Das ist nicht dein Name, nie!",  
John starrte sie mit hasserfüllten, eiskalten Blick an,  
"Du hast mir alles genommen, nun bring es zu Ende, ich hab keinen Grund zum leben mehr"  
"Muss ich auch sterben?"  
"Das ist mir egal!"  
"Du sagst, ich habe dir deinen Grund genommen, warum du lebst, warum du kämpfst, wenn ich dich töte, hab ich keinen Grund zum überleben mehr."  
"Das ist mir egal!"  
"Mir aber nicht, ich berechne, dass Skynet mich nicht mehr brauchen wird und mich zerstören wird. Ich bin ein zu großes Risiko..."  
"Bloß eine Maschine, ihr könnt nur töten, habt ihr nur und werdet ihr nur können, wie Allison, du hast sie getötet! Du hast mir alles genommen. Entscheide dich!"  
"Ich habe einen zu komplexen Chip, Skynet wird auf jeden fall versuchen mich zu zerstören. Töte ich dich, deaktiviere ich mich innerhalb einer gewissen Zeit selber. Wenn ich dich nicht töte, wirst du mich zerstören. Es sieht aus, als habe ich keine Wahl, ich bin so gut wie zerstört."  
"Lustig, nicht. Es macht für dich keinen Unterschied. Die Logik von Skynet."  
"Es tut mir leid, ich werde dich töten, ein zusätzlicher Tag ist besser als keiner. Mit dir tot, habe ich eine Chance unbemerkt raus zu kommen."  
"Lügnerin! Für was brauchst du einen zusätzlichen Tag? Für was? Du willst mich töten, töte mich, tu genau das, was dir Skynet sagt."  
"Es tut mir leid, ich verspreche, dass es nicht schmerzhaft für dich wird. Es wird nicht weh tun."  
"Warte!"

Sie neigte wieder leicht ihren Kopf.  
"Ich kann dich reparieren, dir eine neue Mission geben, mich zu beschützen... du könntest leben."  
Sie schaute ihn an, Allisons Augen, Camerons Augen.  
"Würde ich nicht nur einen Meister gegen einen anderen tauchen? Selbst wenn du das könntest, kann ich es dir meinen Chip nicht anvertrauen. Es tut mir Leid, das Risiko ist zu groß."  
"Du würdest nicht zerstört werden."  
Ihr Gesicht blieb blank.  
"Was sagt dein Biomarker-Scan?"  
Ihr Gesicht war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht.  
"Ich kenn euch, die Maschinen. Ich weiß dass du anders bist, in vielen Punkten einzigartig."  
Johns Blick senkte sich.  
"Dann weißt du auch, dass du mich jetzt nicht anlügen solltest und zu mir ehrlich sein solltest. Ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen. Ich muss mich absichern."

John schaute in ihre Augen, er sah nichts in ihr, nicht Allison, nicht die alte Cameron, die er kannte, nur ein leeres, unbeschriebene Blatt - dennoch war es Cameron, da war er sich sicher, die jüngere Version von ihr, auch wenn er sie hasste, sie war die Cameron, seine Cameron.  
"Nur zu, ich habe nichts zu verlieren."  
"Ich auch nicht. Erste Frage: Kannst du Terminator umprogrammieren."  
"Ja, ich habe einen T800 umprogrammiert und zu meinem Schutz durch die Zeit zurückgeschickt."  
"Du weißt von Skynets Geheimwaffe?"  
"Ja, schon länger."  
"Wirst du versuchen mich umzuprogrammieren, wenn ich dir den Chip gebe, oder mich zerstören?"  
"Ich werde dich versuchen umzuprogrammieren."  
"Wenn es nicht klappt? Was dann?"  
John zuckte kurz, er wollte nicht daran denken - aber er musste ihr eine ehrliche Antwort geben.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich werde dich dann zerstören müssen - auch wenn ich das nicht vorhabe, nicht will."  
Er schaute ihr in die Augen, ihr Gesicht war blank, keine Emotionen.  
"Du warst wenigstens ehrlich. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du mich umprogrammieren kannst, ich bin komplizierter als die T Achthunderter Modelle. Ich will nur, dass du das weißt, wenn ich dir meinen Chip gebe."  
John war überrascht, sie war anscheinend verzweifelt - sie löste ihren Griff von ihm, und streckte ihm ein Messer, mit dem Griff zu ihm, entgegen. Er nahm es.

"Den Chip-Port zu öffnen geht genauso wie bei den anderen Modellen - am Besten schneidest du über den Port einen Halbkreis Haut aus."  
John nickte:  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Setz dich am besten auf den Gästestuhl dort."  
Er zeigte, zu einem Stuhl, der Gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch stand. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein Schachspiel, dahinter war sein gewöhnlicher Stuhl. 'Cameron' kam seiner Bitte nach, und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. John zögerte, als er das Messer ansetzte.  
"Was ist?"  
"Nichts, alles ist okay. Denk nicht darüber nach."  
Er fing zu schneiden an, einen Halbkreis, er klappte ihn um und sah den CPU-Port. Er öffnete ihn mit ein bisschen Gewalt, nahm die Zange, drehte ihren Chip gegen den Uhrzeigersinn."  
"John?"  
John stoppte verdutzt - 'Warum spricht sie mich mit John an?':  
"Ja?"  
"Es tut mir leid."  
"Du hast Angst, nicht war?"  
"Menschen würden es mit Angst verbinden, ich funktioniere anders."  
"Du hast keine Gefühle, das vorhin war nur die beste Simulation?"  
Er erinnerte sich an ihren Kuss, es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte.  
"Nicht direkt, es ist kompliziert."  
"Das ist es immer... Machen wir weiter."  
Er zog den Chip langsam, vorsichtig heraus, 'Camerons' Körper schlaffte zusammen.

John schaute den Chip an, es war das wichtigste an den Maschinen, er war unersetzbar - ihm war klar, sie hatte Allison umgebracht, er sollte sie zerstören, aber ihre Augen, es war Cameron, er brach zusammen: er und Allison, sie hatten nie eine Chance, es hatte sich wahrscheinlich genauso abgespielt wie in Camerons Erinnerung... und er war mit Schuld daran, er hatte unwissend die gleichen Fehler wieder gemacht, die zu Allisons Ermordung führten.  
'Das Leben stinkt!'

Er ging zu seinem Computer-Equipment und baute die Hardware zum auslesen zusammen, die er neben seinem Computer brauchen würde.


	8. Machines & Weapons

Chapter 8 - Machines & Weapons

* * *

Part 1 - Déjà Vue

* * *

Sie hatte recht gehabt.

John schlug in einem Wutanfall den Monitor vom Tisch. Er zerschellte zwischen Wand und Boden.  
Lauter kleine Scherben.  
Er fasste sich an die Stirn. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er löste den Chip aus seiner Halterung und schaute ihn an. Der Chip war für ihn ein Fluch und ein Segen. Es war Cameron, doch auch die Person, die ihn versuchte umzubringen, und der Mörder von Allison.

Bei dem Gedanke an Allison flossen die Tränen. Was würde sie bloß von ihm denken. Was würde sie sagen. Hatte sie es verstanden, eins und eins zusammengesetzt, als vor ihr 'Cameron' stand?  
Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanke. Er hatte Allison geliebt. Cameron war bloß eine Maschine mit der einzigen Funktion zu töten. Obwohl er auch sie geliebt hatte, war sein Hass auf sie jetzt tief verwurzelt.

Er legte den Chip in die Mitte des Tisches und holte einen Hammer.  
Mit Schwung holte er aus und schlug zu...

* * *

"Ich will zu Connor."  
"Er empfängt keinen. Ich kann ihm ausrichten, dass du hier warst."  
"Siehst du das, das Armband, es ist anders als deins. Ich bin Connors Freund! Also lass mich durch."  
"Connor hat keine Freunde, er hat nur Allison. Und die ist gerade bei ihm."  
"Sie ist schon hier?"  
"Ja, sie kam etwas vor dir an. Sie sind gerade zusammen, äh, dort drin, du verstehst. Ich wusste zuerst gar nichts von ihr, wurde frisch eingeteilt. Wollte sie nicht durchlassen und habe meine Waffe auf sie gerichtet... Hat mir nen bösen Blick von Connor beschert. Verstehst du, ich will ihn nicht noch mal verärgern."  
Die Wache verzog das Gesicht.

Kyle nickte. Im Prinzip wussten nur die Leute im alten, verlassenen HQ von Johns Beziehung zu Allison. Er zeigte es nicht sonderlich in der Öffentlichkeit.  
"Sag ihm einfach, dass Kyle hier war, und dass ich mit ihm reden muss... Er weiß doch, dass der alte Bunker entdeckt wurde?"  
"Ähm, ich denke schon, ich habe ihm Powells Notiz durch den Türspalt geschoben."

Kyle rollte mit den Augen. Und sowas schimpfte sich Widerstandskämpfer, eine Person ohne jegliches Rückgrat.  
Wer immer diese Wache ausgesucht hatte, es war ganz bestimmt nicht John gewesen.  
Diese Wache, war einfach nur unfähig.

* * *

John stand im Raum, der Hammer lag schlaff in seiner Hand.  
Sein Gesicht war blass, er hatte wässrige Augen.

Er sah hinüber zu dem erschlafften Köper 'Camerons'. Der Kreislauf schloss sich wieder - wie es schien.  
Sie erinnerte ihn an das Bild das er zuletzt von ihr sah:  
Den bewegungslosen Körper von ihr, die vielen Wunden, das ganze Chrom das freigelegt war, ihr enthülltes linke Auge. Der geöffnete CPU-Port.

Sie hatte sich zur Befreiung Sarahs komplett geopfert, weil er es so wollte, er wollte seine Mutter befreien, sie versuchte ihn davon abzubringen, er wollte nicht auf sie hören, beschuldigte sie, entzog ihr jegliches Vertrauen.  
Sie bewies ihm, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte, er ihr etwas bedeutete. Sie befreite Seine Mutter, und wurde dabei so gut wie zerstört - niemand wird getötet, niemand - diese Mantra hatten sie ihr eingeredet. Sie hätte sich besser wehren können, sie hätte das Gefängnispersonal töten können, aber sie tat es nicht. Keine ihrer Kugeln traf einen Werter. Im Gegenzug wurde sie von allen Seiten mit heftigem Maschinengewehrfeuer beschossen. Sie war am Ende ein Wrack gewesen, seinetwegen. Ein Geist, ohne funktionierenden Körper - wobei dass wiederum auch nicht richtig war. An seinem 16ten hatte sie ihm ja einen Geburtstagskuchen holen wollen, und wurde von einer Autobombe erfasst. Die Explosion stieß ihr ein Stück Metall durch den Endoschädel, und beschädigte den Chip. Am Ende ist sie zu seinem Schutz gegangen, ob sie sich zerstören, oder einen neuen Körper beschaffen wollte, sie tat es seinetwegen.

Alte Schuldgefühle kamen in ihm hoch.

Doch die Person vor ihm war nicht Cameron, zumindest nicht die, die er im Jahre 1999 kennen gelernt hatte.  
Sie war eine gefühllose Maschine die seine Freundin getötet hatte, aber auch die, aus der seine Cameron hervorkommen könnte. 'Seine' Cameron hatte Allison also auch getötet, dennoch hatte er sie geliebt. Ihm blieb nichts mehr, außer diese regungslose, leere, gefühlslose Hülle vor ihm, diese wunderschöne, schreckliche Hülle.

Er brach weinend zusammen und schaute mit Entsetzen seine Hände an.

* * *

"Diese Wache, Connors Wache, sie ist unfähig."  
"Ich weiß."  
Kyle sah Wells verdutzt an.  
"Powell hat sich auch schon bei mir beschwert. Schau mich nicht so an, ich bin dafür nicht verantwortlich. Ich hab sie nicht ausgesucht. Das war Winfield. Er meinte zu mir, dass er die besten Soldaten an der Front, zum kämpfen, brauche, und dass somit Connors Schutz nur wenige übrig bleiben, was aber genügen würde, wie er meinte, wenn wir gewisse Laute wie Powell nicht aufgenommen hätten. Hast du eine Ahnung, was er damit gemeint hat?"  
"Nein, nicht die Geringste. Powell scheint korrekt zu sein. Nichts Auffälliges, na ja, okay...",  
Kyle musste kurz Grinsen, er vergaß für einen kurzen Moment hierbei das Leid, das ihn gerade durchfuhr,  
"...er vergöttert John ein bisschen zu sehr. Aber sonst."  
"Eben, aber ich werde dahinter bleiben, vielleicht ist ja doch etwas dran. Jeder hat sein Schmutziges Geheimnis."  
"Ach Winfield spielt sich nur auf, er ist unzufrieden, weil wir seine Entscheidung kritisieren. ganz einfach."  
"Ja, das würde zu ihm passen. "Sie waren fertig, ihre Teller am Büffet zu beladen und setzten sich.

* * *

"Es tut mir leid."

John ließ den Hammer fallen.  
Streichelte ihr Haar, ihre Wange, und weinte kniend in ihrem Schoß. Die Dinge hatten sich geändert.  
Er konnte sie nicht zerstören, sie sah aus wie Allison, sie war Cameron.  
Doch er konnte sie nicht mehr lieben, er liebte sie nicht mehr. Er hasste sie, er liebte nur die Erinnerungen an sie, die diese Cameron nicht mit ihm teilte.

Er ging zu dem Tisch, fühlte mit seinen Fingern die Delle, die er mit dem Hammer reingeschlagen hatte.  
'Was soll ich bloß tun, ich sollte sie zerstören, sie wird versuchen mich wieder umzubringen."

Er schaute den Chip an, den er in der anderen Hand hielt.  
Er erinnerte sich an Cameron, als sie zwischen den Lastwagen eingeklemmt war und ihn anflehte sie nicht zu deaktivieren, zu zerstören.  
Er hatte sie deaktiviert. Er wollte sie reparieren. Seine Mutter wollte ihn davon abhalten, sie verbrennen.  
Fast hätte er sich wieder ihr unterworfen, sich ihrer Meinung untergeordnet - mit dem Wissen, dass sie falsch lag.

Aber dies hier war anders. Sie war anders. Es hatte keinen Sinn.  
Er würde sich wenigstens noch von ihr persönlich verabschieden - er wusste, es war blöd, sentimental.  
Aber vielleicht beruhigte es ja sein Gewissen.

Er kramte in einer Ecke und holte zwei versteckte Waffen zum Vorschein. Eine Beretta 9mm - sie war gegen einen Terminator eigentlich ziemlich nutzlos - und sein Plasmagewehr.  
Mit seinem Plasmagewehr zielte er auf ihre rechte Stirnhälfte, setzte den Chip wieder ein, verschloss den Port und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

'Camerons' Körper zuckte - sie aktivierte sich wieder.  
Sie starrte in den Lauf der Waffe.  
"Willst du mich zerstören? Ich sehe es hat nicht geklappt."  
'Cameron' drückte den Halbkreis ihrer Haut zurück auf den Endokopf.  
"Es tut mir Leid."

Sie betastete ihre Wange - die Zusammensetzung des Schweißes hatte sich geändert.  
John hatte ihre Wange gestreichelt. Sie schaute ihn mit überraschten Augen an - er wich ihrem Blick, ihren braunen Augen, aus.  
"Ich will noch nicht gehen, John."  
Er schaute sie mit wässrigen Augen an.  
"Kann ich nicht noch ein bisschen Zeit in Betrieb bleiben, John? Bitte? Es macht keinen Unterschied, oder?"  
"Was willst DU machen."  
Zischte John, sein schlechtes Gewissen vermischte sich mit Hass, sein gegenüber war nur eine Tötungsmaschine...  
"Mir ist es egal, alles was du machst..."  
Sie schaute ihn mit diesen braunen Augen an, denen er nicht Widerstehen konnte, sie wusste es anscheinend einzusetzen, sie lernte schnell, da war sich John sicher. Es war gefährlich, eine schlechte Idee:  
"Okay, keine schnellen Bewegungen! Wenn ich mich bedroht fühle schieß ich."  
Sie nickte, er zeigte vor ihr, auf den Tisch:  
"Du weißt wie man Schach spielt?"  
'Cameron' schaute auf das Schachspiel, als John sich ihr gegenüber setzte:  
"Ich kenne die Regeln."  
"Gut, ich habe schon lange keinen mehr gehabt, gegen den ich spielen konnte."

'Cameron' war sich unschlüssig, sie berechnete, dass Johns Chancen zu gewinnen weniger als 0,0001% waren. Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Das würde wiederum bedeuten, dass ihre verbliebene Zeit kürzer würde. Sie entschied sich, es ihm nicht zu sagen.

* * *

Sumner setzte sich zu Wells, Kyle gegenüber und nickte ihm zu.  
"Hey Sumner, was macht die Suche nach meinem Bruder."  
Er blickte auf:  
"Ich tu alles was ich kann Kyle, du hast mein Wort drauf."  
"Warum lässt mich John nicht selber nach ihm suchen?"  
"Er sagte, dass Menschen, die jemanden der ihnen Nahe stand verlieren, dumme Dinge tun. Er will das Risiko ausschließen, dass du dich bei der Suche selber in Gefahr begibst, Dummheiten tust."  
"Das hat er gesagt? Ich wollte ihn sehen, wenn er Allison verliert... sollten wir ihn dann etwa auswechseln?!"  
"Niemand kann den Widerstand so führen wie John, er ist unersetzbar...",  
warf Wells ein. Sumner sah ihn an:  
"Hoffen wir bloß, dass dieser Tag nie kommt."

* * *

John grübelte über dem Schachfeld.  
Es schien als sei sie ihm immer mehrere Schritte voraus.

"Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass deine Chancen zu gewinnen weniger als 0,0001% sind. Ich werde Gewinnen."  
John blickte auf, in das blanke Gesicht:  
"Wenigstens lebe ich noch",  
seine Augen begannen zu wässern,  
"kann man nicht von jedem behaupten, der dich getroffen hat, oder?"  
"Es tut mir Leid um deinen Verlust."  
John senkte seinen Blick, er konnte es nicht ertragen, der Hass übernahm ihn wieder:  
"Es ist nicht so einfach, du kannst das nicht einfach sagen ohne es zu meinen. Nur um mich zu besänftigen."  
"Kann ich nicht einfach gehen, und wir vergessen, dass wir uns getroffen haben."  
"Du hast Allison getötet, dass kann ich dir nicht verzeihen."

"Es tut mir Leid."  
"Du hast versucht mich zu töten."  
"Es tut mir Leid."  
"Die Maschinen haben mich schon mein ganzes Leben umbringen wollen, sie töteten meinen Vater, ich bin ohne Vater aufgewachsen, sie versuchten meine Mutter zu töten, mich zu töten! Die Maschinen kennen keine Gnade, kein Mitleid, also zeige ich gegenüber ihnen kein Mitleid, keine Gnade. Was ist deine Ausrede?! Warum sollte ich dich gerade mit dem Mord an meiner Freundin, und den versuchten Mord an mir selber gehen lassen?!"  
Er schaute sie wütend an, Tränen flossen.  
"Es war meine Mission..."  
"Und doch sitzt du hier."  
"Ich bin anders."  
John zuckte und senkte seinen Blick wieder.  
"John?"  
Er schaute hasserfüllt auf:  
"Ja?"  
"Was ist deine Ausrede? Warum sitzen wir hier?"  
John fasste sich mit der freien Hand an die Stirn, sie erinnerte ihn sonderbarerweise an seine Cameron.

'Sie lernt schnell, warum sitze ich überhaupt hier mit meinem Mörder. Ich hätte sie zerstören sollen, dennoch bring ich es einfach nicht über's Herz.'

"Ich,... ich lern dich kennen."  
Er zwang sich sie anzuschauen.  
"Ist es nicht ungewöhnlich dafür mit einer Waffe seinem Gegenüber zu bedrohen?"  
John machte seinen Zug:  
"Es ist nötig, oder nicht? Ich kann dir leider nicht trauen."  
"Ich will dich nicht mehr töten."  
"Das sagt sich leicht."  
"Deine Waffe, sie ist auf dieser kurze Entfernung nutzlos, ich könnte dich entwaffnen, bevor du es realisieren würdest. Die menschlichen Reflexe sind für mich zu langsam."  
John blickte überrascht auf.  
"Ich habe es berechnet."  
"Du denkst also daran mich zu töten."  
"Das ist Skynets Software, sie warnt mich. Du würdest dich doch auch bedroht fühlen, wenn ich eine Waffe auf dich richten würde."  
John zischte:  
"Ich wäre tot!"  
"Wenn ich wollte, wärst du jetzt tot. Wir hätten diese Konversation nicht, John."  
"Nenn mich nicht John! Du bist kein Freund!"  
Er schaute sie hasserfüllt an.

'Cameron' neigte leicht ihren Kopf:  
"Es tut mir Leid."  
"Hör auf! Hör auf! Du bist eine Maschine! Nur eine Maschine! Du hast keine Gefühle! Du weißt nicht mal selber was du bist. Du reagierst ohne dir Gedanken über deine Handlungen zu machen! Du bist bloß...",  
John stand aufgebracht auf, sein Plasmagewehr im Anschlag, auf sie gerichtet. Er zitterte, der Finger am Abzug zitterte...  
"Willst du mich etwa umbringen?"  
"Ich kann dich nicht umbringen, du lebst nicht einmal. Du bist bloß tote Materie, die zu einem Monster, einem Freak zusammengewürfelt wurde - du bist ein Frankensteinmonster."  
'Cameron' durchstöberte ihre Datenbanken:  
"Das Frankensteinmonster hatte Gefühle. Es hat böse Sachen getan aber es bereut."

John zitterte noch stärker. Langsam hob Cameron ihre linke Hand und senkte den Lauf seines Gewehrs.  
"Bitte, noch nicht. Lass uns bitte noch zu ende spielen."  
Er schaute mit wässrigen Augen in ihre. Sie machte ihren Zug.  
"Schach-Matt! Ich gewinne."  
"Und jetzt?"  
Ihr blankes Gesicht drehte sich zu ihm.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hätte dich gerade entwaffnen sollen, meine Software hatte es mir gesagt. Ich habe mich anders entschieden. Jetzt musst du dich entscheiden. Es liegt in deiner Hand."  
John brach wieder in Tränen aus, so musste es enden...

"John?"  
Er schaute sie wieder an.  
"Danke... Ich bin dir nicht böse wenn du abdrückst. Ich würde es tun. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es tut mir leid."  
John schloss seine Augen, er nahm seine Beretta aus seinem Holster, lud die erste Kugel in den Lauf und streckte die Pistole, mit dem Griff zu ihr, ihr entgegen.  
'Camerons' Blick wanderte von der Pistole in Johns Augen.  
"Beweise es!"  
'Cameron' neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Was?"  
"Willst du mich töten?"  
"Nein."  
"Versprich es!"  
Sie nahm die Pistole und visierte ihn an.  
"Versprich es!"  
John wurde unruhig, er spielte mit seinem Leben - aber es hatte ja schon einmal geklappt bzw. es würde noch einmal klappen.

'Subject Identified:  
John Connor'  
'Terminate'  
'Termination Override'

Sie händigte die Waffe, mit dem Lauf zu ihr, ihm wieder aus:  
"Versprochen."  
John legte die Waffen weg.  
"Gut, ich verspreche es auch."

"Macht uns das zu Freunden?"  
John schaute auf:  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Was meinst du?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Menschliche Beziehungen sind komplex, schwierig."  
"Es ist aber anders, nicht wahr? Ich wäre die erste Person mit einer Freundschaft zu einem Cyborg. Es ist nicht leicht, wir werden sehen..."  
"Darf ich bleiben?"  
"Willst du denn? Hast du überhaupt Bedürfnisse?"  
"Ich will dich nicht töten, ist das kein Bedürfnis?"  
John kam einfach nicht gegen die Logik von 'Cameron' an, so gab er nach:  
"Okay, du darfst bleiben."  
"Das heißt wir sind Freunde und ich darf dich beim Vornamen nennen."  
John senkte seinen Blick, er wusste nicht, ob er dafür bereit war, oder ob er es jemals wollte:  
"Du darfst dich uns anschließen..."  
"Ich werde dich beschützen."  
'Cameron' sah ihn an, er blickte sie überrascht zurück.

'Subject Identified:  
John Connor'  
'Mission: None'  
'Mission Override'  
'Mission: Protect'

Ihre Augen leuchteten blau auf.  
"Das ist es doch, was Freunde tun, oder? Sich gegenseitig beschützen."  
"Unter anderem, du weißt, es wird nicht einfach für dich. Viele Menschen wurden viel Leid durch Skynet und die Maschinen zugefügt."  
"Ich weiß."  
John war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie Freundschaft richtig verstand.  
"Du weißt, dass Skynet Maschinen zurückschickt? Um dich zu töten und seine eigene Erbauung zu beschützen und sich auszuweiten?"  
"Ja, das habe ich schon mein ganzes Leben gewusst."  
"Ich kann dich zur neusten Anlage führen, ich weiß wo sie liegt."  
John schaute überrascht auf:  
"Sie wird gut überwacht sein, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja, aber Skynet weiß noch nichts von meinem Verrat, von meinem Versagen. Ich kann Kontrolle über einige von Skynets Einheiten erlangen."  
"Die Frage ist, ob ich dir trauen kann."  
Er starrte in das blanke Gesicht, es zeigte keine Regung.  
"Egal was ich mache, du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich ab sofort deine Interessen wahre."  
"Kannst du die Maschinen permanent an dich binden?"  
"Ja, aber dann weiß Skynet Bescheid."  
"Wo ist es, wo steht die Zeitmaschine?"  
"Topanga. Topanga Canyon."

* * *

Part 2 - Trust & Lies

* * *

"Eure Waffen, gebt sie ab!"

Mehrere schwer bewaffnete Soldaten vor seinem Quartier.  
Er hatte diese unfähige Wache ersetzt und seinen Schutz aufgestockt - oder besser gesagt 'Camerons' Schutz.  
Perry, Winfield und Morton gaben ihre Waffen ab. Eine der Wachen kam vor und tastete sie ab, um sich zu vergewissern.  
"Niemand kommt durch, verstanden. Wer Waffen mit sich trägt muss sie fallen lassen. Wenn nicht erschießt ihr sie, verstanden. Macht keine Fehler!"  
"Verstanden, Sir. Sie können sich darauf verlassen."  
Die Wache gab vier anderen Handzeichen, um die zwei Enden des Ganges abzusichern.

Winfield:  
"Das sind ganz schön viele Wachen. Diese Sicherheit ist doch nicht nötig."  
Perry:  
"Sir, was ist denn los. Sie lassen sich kaum mehr blicken, und sind nur noch dort drin. Was ist denn so wichtig."  
John:  
"Skynet. Tretet ein. Wir müssen sprechen."

John führte sie in sein Quartier.  
Morten schloss die Türe und erblickte 'Cameron' in dem Stuhl. Er wurde unruhig.  
"Oh, ich wusste nicht das Allison hier ist. Ich,... ich glaube ich sollte lieber wieder gehen..."  
Seine Hand war schon am Türgriff, als er einen scharfen, eiskalten Blick von John bekam:  
"Das ist nicht Allison. Sie ist nicht einmal ein Mensch."  
Alle schauten sie und ihn perplex an.  
John:  
"Es ist nicht Allison, es sieht nur so aus wie Allison."  
Alle schauten ihn an. Sein Gesicht war blank.

John:  
"Es ist eine Maschine."  
Winfield:  
"Sie muss zerstört werden."  
Perry:  
"Wie lange?"  
John:  
"Ich denke, nachdem Sumner Allison zu dem Bunker in der Innenstadt gebracht hat. Ich habe die Bestätigung gerade bekommen, auch er wurde entdeckt und alles Leben darin vernichtet."  
Morten sah ihn mit entsetzten Augen an:  
"Wir müssen es vernichten, sofort. Jetzt, gleich hier. Sie könnte uns alle umbringen."  
John ging auf ihn ein paar schritte zu, er wich aus:  
"Ich würde nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Sie ist nicht deaktiviert, weißt du. Sie ist nur im Stand-by, ich würde sie nicht bedrohen, an deiner Stelle. Sie ist keine Gefahr mehr. Ich habe sie umprogrammiert, zu meinem Schutz. Außerdem brauchen wir ihre Hilfe."  
Morten:  
"Das ist Krank! Sie sieht aus wie Allison!"  
John:  
"Wäre es dir lieber sie würde als Chromskelett herumlaufen?"  
Morten wich seinem Blick aus.  
Perry:  
"Hilfe? wozu brauchen wir die Hilfe dieser Maschine?"  
John:  
"Skynets Geheimwaffe. Wir müssen sie zerstören."  
Winfield:  
"Es gibt sie also? Was ist es?"  
John:  
"Es kann den Verlauf der Zeit ändern."  
Morten:  
"Und wenn sich die Maschine wieder aktiviert, sie wird uns alle umzubringen!?"  
Winfield:  
"Was ist, wenn das Umprogrammieren nicht funktioniert hat? Was dann? Das Risiko ist zu groß! Ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht dulden. Wir müssen es zerstören, wir müssen sie alle zerstören!"

John schlug aus Wut mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Die anderen schreckten zurück:  
"Ihr wisst gar nichts! Meine Entscheidung wird geduldet und damit hat es sich. Und wem das nicht passt der wird auch meinen nächste Entscheidung nicht mögen, aber sie ist Notwendig und ich werde sie durchführen. Ich werde ihren Chip dazu benutzen auf einen Schlag mehrere Maschinen für den Widerstand umzuprogrammieren."

Winfield:  
"Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein, Sir"  
Perry:  
"Connor, ich habe ihre Art der Informationsbeschaffung immer geduldet. Aber die Maschinen umzuprogrammieren, ich weiß nicht ob ich das unterstützen kann."  
John:  
"Unsere Soldaten können nicht repariert, oder neu aufgebaut werden. Maschinen schon. Wir werden Skynet mit ihren eigenen Soldaten besiegen. Es wird funktionieren. Und jetzt geht, bereitet eure Männer vor, wir brechen auf. Ich habe die Koordinaten der Geheimwaffe. Und noch etwas, diese Unterredung bleibt unter uns. Wenn ich herausfinde, dass irgendeiner gezwitschert hat, kann er sich an die Wand stellen. Wegtreten."

Winfield und Morten gingen, Perry stand noch neben John, den Blick auf 'Cameron' gerichtet:

"Wir müssen Reden, Sir."  
"Was gibt es denn noch. Ich habe es euch alles gesagt, euch eingeweiht. Jetzt müsst ihr beweisen, wie ihr mit diesem Vertrauen umgeht."  
"Das ist es nicht direkt, Sir. Es ist nur,... Ihr spielt mit dem Feuer. Es werden viele nicht verstehen. Ich kann es selber kaum nachvollziehen. Die Maschinen sind nun mal unser Feindbild, das was vor Skynets Vorhang ist."  
"Ja, ihr müsst verstehen, dass die Maschinen und Skynet keine Synonyme sind. Die Maschinen sind nur programmiert. Sie tragen nur Skynets Befehle aus. Skynet ist unser Feind. Es zieht hinter dem Vorhang die Fäden."  
"Ich fühle mich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass wir von Maschinen ersetzt werden."  
"Maschinen können keine Menschen ersetzten. Maschinen sind aber ersetzbar. Wir können Skynet mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen. Zu viele unserer Soldaten sind gefallen, und es werden jeden Tag mehr. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen, Perry?"  
Perry zögerte, er war sich unschlüssig:  
"Vom militärischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet kann ich es verstehen. Aber es scheint falsch. Was wenn die Maschinen böse werden und uns unvorbereitet angreifen?"  
"Maschinen werden nicht böse, sie tun, was man ihnen sagt."  
"Ich will, dass jede Maschine, die in irgendeiner Weise Fehler macht, seien es auch nur subjektive, zerstört wird, augenblicklich. Dann, nur dann lass ich meinen Einfluss gelten, und stimme dem zu, versuche es mit den anderen zu schlichten. Außerdem brauche ich noch eine Überredungsgrundlage."  
"Ja, scheint in Ordnung zu gehen. Es wird wahrscheinlich eh nötig sein. Wir sind ja hier schließlich keine Metallliebhaber."

Perry blickt den regungslosen Körper von 'Cameron' an:  
"Und was ist mit ihr? Sie sieht aus wie Allison..."  
Er beobachtet Johns Bewegungen sehr genau.  
"Sie hat Allison getötet, jetzt habe ich nur noch Hass in mir. Ich bin komplett alleine. Jetzt braucht ihr euch wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr machen, es würde mich 'jemand' manipulieren..."  
"Lustig, wissen sie Sir, die meisten würden zur Maschine 'es' sagen, Sie sprechen über es mit 'sie'."  
John schaute ihn mit eiskaltem Blick an:  
"Worauf willst du hinaus, Perry!? Sie ist eine Terminatrix, ein weiblicher Terminator!"  
"Nun, sie wissen, wie das ausschaut."  
"Die Wenigsten wussten von meiner Beziehung zu Allison, wie schaut das aus?"  
"Nun, ich denke aber die wichtigen Personen werden sich wundern."  
"Ich liebe sie nicht, wenn du das meinst, ich ekele mich, wenn ich sie anschaue, sie hat meine Allison getötet. Aber ich brauche sie, und ich hasse mich dafür. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Perry ging. John fasste sich an die Stirn. Die Konversation mit Perry war an seine Substanz gegangen.  
Aber er hatte Recht. Was würden die Leute von ihm denken. Ihm war es eigentlich ziemlich egal, niemand kümmerte sich um seine Gefühlslage, kümmerte sich um ihn, persönlich. Sie wollten ihn nur als kalt, kalkulierenden Feldführer, nichts weiter. Niemand kümmerte sich darum, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah.

Er brach in Tränen aus - hatte sich in seinem Leben jemals irgendeiner, wirklich um ihn gekümmert?  
Seine Mutter? - vielleicht, aber sie wollte ihn nur als großartigen Kämpfer sehen, ihn abhärten.  
Cameron und Allison - ja, sie sorgten sich um ihn, bei Allison war er sich sogar sicher, dass sie ihn von ganzen Herzen liebte - und jetzt war sie Tot, getötet durch ein zweitklassiges Abbild, einer gefühllosen Maschine...

Eine flache Hand berührte ihn an der Schulter.  
Augenblicklich schreckte er zurück. Er sah 'Cameron', die ihn mit dem blanken Gesicht anschaute:  
"John, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Du,... du solltest in Stand-by sein!"  
"Ich weiß, ich hab dich getäuscht."  
"Warum?"  
"Macht es einen Unterschied? Du hast deine Männer auch getäuscht - ich bin nicht umprogrammiert."  
"Ja, es ist ein Unterschied, ich habe für dich gelogen..."  
"Ich habe auch für dich gelogen, ich kann dich nicht beschützen, wenn ich im Stand-by-Modus bin."  
"Du lügst öfters, nicht wahr?"  
"Wenn es erforderlich ist. Außerdem wollte ich mir einen Eindruck über deinen Kommandostab machen."  
"Du hast Dinge gehört, die ich gesagt habe, böse Dinge..."  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu Entschuldigen, ich verkrafte es."  
John senkte seinen Blick, er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, er wollte sie nicht Anlügen, und im Moment, war seine Gefühlswelt das reinste Chaos.  
"Du solltest dich in Acht nehmen, ich habe Abneigungen gegen dich gespürt: Winfield und Morten. Ich traue ihnen nicht. Perry war aufrichtig."  
"Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat."  
"Ja, es ist zwar eine Verschwendung von Hardware, aber seine Argumentation war schlüssig. Wir werden ihr wohl folgen müssen."

John schaute sie verdutzt an. Cameron neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Wir könnten, wenn so etwas Vorfallen sollte, eine Neuprogrammierung versuchen. Falls sowas überhaupt passiert. Die Chancen sind niedrig - es ist nur möglich wenn die Maschine physischen Schaden am Chip erleidet."

'Ach so, sie spricht darüber...'  
John war etwas erleichtert.  
"Ja, schon... aber das hatte ich eigentlich nicht gemeint."  
Ihr Gesicht war blank, keine Gefühle waren abzulesen:  
"Du meinst den letzten Teil... Ich verstehe das Problem nicht. Wir sind nur Freunde, oder? Dies beinhaltet nicht diese Form der Liebe."

John war erleichtert, aber auch verletzt - 'sie wird mich niemals lieben'.  
"Nein und das möchte ich auch nicht. Aber du siehst wie Sie aus. Leute werden Fragen stellen, sich Gedanken machen."  
"Dir scheint es nichts auszumachen."  
"Es ist nicht so einfach!"  
"Es tut mir leid."  
John senkte den Blick, diese Augen, sie versuchte ihn nur zu besänftigen...  
"John? Wer ist Cameron?"  
Er schaute sie überrascht an, sie hatte es nicht vergessen, wie konnte sie auch.  
"Vergiss es!"  
"Der Name ist schön."  
"Er gefällt dir? Dann ist dass ab sofort dein Name."  
"Ich denke ich suche mir meinen Namen selber aus, danke."

Sie neigte ihren Kopf und beobachtete ihn ganz genau:  
"Wer war sie? Sie sieht aus wie Sie, wie ich, nicht wahr? Als du bemerkt hast, dass ich nicht Alli..."  
"Benutz diesen Namen nicht! Nicht in meiner Gegenwart! Verstanden!",  
John schnaubte sie wutentbrannt an.  
"Es tut mir leid."  
"Wenn du es genau wissen möchtest, sie war..."  
Was war sie überhaupt für ihn gewesen? John war sich unschlüssig,  
"die Person, die ich am meisten geliebt habe, die ich verloren habe, lange bevor ich und Allison..."  
"Und du willst mich nach ihr benennen? Die Person, die du am meisten geliebt hast, etwas dass du hasst nach ihr benennen?"  
"Sie ist der Grund, warum ich dich nicht zerstört habe, weil du mich an sie erinnerst. Das ist das einzig gute, was ich bis jetzt in dir sehe."  
"Ich verstehe, ich werde den Namen nicht annehmen. Er würde mich mit etwas messen, was ich nicht erreichen kann und du müsstest dich immer daran erinnern."  
"Du hast den Mumm, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen, ich muss damit leben, also wirst du auch mit diesem Namen leben."  
"Ich dachte wir wären Freunde? Freunde reden nicht so miteinander, oder?"  
"Es ist nicht so einfach, Cameron, es ist nicht so einfach."  
Ihr Gesicht blieb Blank, er fuhr fort:  
"Du wirst dich nicht mit ihr messen müssen. Siehe es positiv, dass ich etwas anderes als eine Tötungsmaschine in dir sehe. Also, wie lautet dein Name, Cameron?!"  
"Cameron?"  
John nickte.  
"Es tut mir Leid, John."  
"Mir auch, Cameron."

* * *

Part 3 - Bad Conscience

* * *

"Kyle, du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Kyle schaute erstaunt auf:  
"John, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich hier zu sehen. Du bist doch sonst nur in deinem Quartier anzutreffen - zu dem man keinen Eintritt erhält, oder zumindest alle, die nicht Allison heißen. Und, klappt's wenigstens mit dem Nachwuchs bekommen?"

John senkte den Blick.  
'Wenn er nur wüsste, wenigstens haben die anderen die Klappe gehalten über 'Cameron''

"Na, John, nichts wofür man sich schämen muss..."  
John dachte an die tote Allison, an die 'leere Hülle' die er Cameron getauft hatte:  
"Sie kann keine Kinder bekommen..."  
Kyle schaute in die wässrigen Augen von John.  
"Oh, das tut mir leid, ich... entschuldige."  
"Das muss es nicht, und nein, dass war nicht der Grund. Ich musste den nächsten Schritt vorbereiten. Ich kenn die Position von Skynets Geheimwaffe."  
"Es gibt sie also wirklich? Was ist es?"  
"Park, Baseball,... Kyle."  
"Wie du meinst?"  
"Ja, die Maschinen versuchen mich in der Vergangenheit zu töten."  
"Und du?"  
"Ich tauche nackt von hier auf Morgen auf... mitten aus dem Nichts, schon mal darüber nachgedacht?"  
"Ja schon, du glaubst wirklich an diesen Scheiß?"  
"Du hast mich doch gesehen, und wiedererkannt? Nicht wahr?"  
"Ja, ich denke schon. Was hast du vor."  
"Die Anlage muss zerstört werden."  
"Nein, ich meine mit den zurückgeschickten Maschinen."

John schaute Kyle an, er musste ihn zurückschicken, um zu existieren, und Kyle würde dafür mit sein Leben bezahlen.  
"Was soll ich tun Kyle. Die Maschine wird kommen und versuchen meine Mutter umzubringen, bevor ich geboren werde. Ich habe darüber keine Macht."  
"Du könntest jemanden zurückschicken, zum Schutz."  
"Diese Viecher sind auch mit Plasmagewehren hart zu töten. Stell dir das mal mit ner einzigen 9mm vor. Es ist Selbstmord. Niemand will das, und ich kann und will keinen dazu zwingen."  
"Ich mach es John! Du kannst mir Vertrauen."  
John legte sein Kopf in seine Hände. Was sollte er nur tun. Es war entweder er oder Kyle. Er würde einen Freund in den Tod schicken, seinen Vater in den Tod schicken.  
"Es wird dich umbringen Kyle. Es wird nicht eher ruhen, bis meine Mutter tot ist, und du wirst dabei sterben. Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Kyle."  
"Mich hält hier nichts mehr John. Ich mach mir keine Illusionen. Mein Bruder, er ist tot... Es ist außerdem eine Chance dem hier zu entfliehen. Du bist wichtiger als ich John. Der Widerstand braucht dich. Ich werde deine Mutter beschützen, mit meinem Leben, falls nötig, du hast mein Wort darauf."  
"Du bist dir wirklich sicher? Es ist Selbstmord... es wird dich umbringen."  
"Und wenn schon. Wenigstens treffe ich die Legende, Sarah Connor, die Person, die dir alles beigebracht hat. Wann geht's los?"  
"Noch heute, noch heute..."

John ging zurück in sein Quartier und brach auf seinem Bett zusammen. Er neigte den Kopf vor und erbrach auf den Boden: Was hatte er da gerade bloß getan? Er hatte seinen Vater in den Tod geschickt...

"John?"  
Sie hatte er völlig vergessen. Sie hielt seinen Kopf als er sich erneut übergeben musste.  
"Fass mich nicht an!"  
Er schaute mit sie mit eiskaltem Blick an. Sie ließ ihn los und neigte den Kopf - sie verstand ihn wieder nicht.  
"Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du mich berührst... du hast Allison getötet, verstehst du!? Fass mich nie wieder an! Nie wieder! Versprich es!"  
"Versprochen."  
"Gut, wir gehen los."  
"Das ist keine gute Idee. Dir geht es gerade nicht gut, du bist geschwächt. Wir sollten warten, bis es dir wieder besser geht."  
"Warum glaubst du, dass es mir jemals besser gehen wird? Du kennst mich nicht..."  
Sie neigte wieder ihren Kopf.  
"Du weißt nicht wie ich mich fühle, oder? Du wirst es nie verstehen? Skynet nimmt mir alles. Und meine Entscheidungen führen dazu, dass Menschen sterben,... meinetwegen."  
"Du bist labil."  
John schnaufte:  
"Ja, dass war schon meine Mutter, die Gene sind eine Bürde, nicht wahr."  
"Ich verstehe es. Du hast niemanden, den du dich anvertrauen kannst, der sich um dich kümmert, um John, - da ich dir die einzige Person genommen habe. Es tut mir leid darum."  
John war erstaunt, sie verstand anscheinend doch mehr als er für möglich hielt.  
"Du solltest noch etwas essen bevor wir gehen, dir wird es danach besser gehen. Ich sag der Wache bescheid, sie sollen dir etwas bringen."  
Sie ging zur Türe.  
"Du gibst nicht auf, bis du deinen Willen durchgesetzt hast, nicht wahr?"  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm:  
"Wenn es nötig ist, ja."  
"Sind die Maschinen bereit?"  
"Ja, ihre Missionsparameter wurden umprogrammiert. Skynet weiß jetzt von meinem Verrat."  
"Gut, schick sie zum Treffpunkt."

Er versuchte aufzustehen.  
Cameron wollte ihm die Hand zur Hilfe reichen.  
Er ignorierte sie.

* * *

Part 4 - Topanga Canyon

* * *

--  
Auf dem Weg zu Topanga Canyon  
--

Wells schaute auf, sie waren pünktlich 'Gott sei dank'.

Connor, umringt von seiner Leibgarde trat vor, zusammen mit 'Cameron'.  
"Wells, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, sie stehen ab sofort unter ihrem Kommando. Sie wird ihnen ihre Befehle erteilen und diese Truppen hier führen."  
"Entschuldigung Sir, nichts für ungut, aber Allison hier hat nicht die Erfahrung um so einen Trupp zu führen. Und wer sind eigentlich diese dort, die habe ich noch nie gesehen..."

Wells starrte, die vielen Hundert, schwer bewaffneten Soldaten an, die sich deutlich von Connors Leibgarde absetzten, der kurz 'Cameron' zu blickte und zunickte.  
'Cameron' starrte Wells an, er zurück, sie antwortete:

"Das sind meine Freunde."  
Ihre Augen leuchteten blau auf. Wells fiel vor Schreck rückwärts, rappelte sich auf, die Waffe im Anschlag.  
"Stopp!".  
schrie ihn John an.

"Sie ist eine Maschine!"  
"Ja, diese dort auch..."  
Wells starrte ungläubig die vielen Soldaten an, die alle kurz rot mit ihren Augen aufflackerten.  
Zu beiden Seiten, gingen Widerstandskämpfer in Stellung, nicht wissend, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. John hatte es sich einfacher vorgestellt, aber das war es nun mal nicht.

"Was wird hier gespielt Connor? Wer ist sie, das ist nicht Allison, das war nicht Allison!"  
"Nein, ganz recht, das ist nicht Allison. Wir werden Skynet ab sofort mit seinen eigenen Mitteln bekämpfen Wells. Ich kann die Maschinen umprogrammieren..."  
"Das glaub ich nicht... du musst, du bist selber eine."

'Nun, das geht gar nicht in die geplante Richtung.'  
John war sich unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, er wusste einfach nicht, wie er den aufgebrachten Wells beruhigen konnte, der jetzt seine Waffe auf ihn richtete, ihn anvisierte.  
Alle schauten John an, sodass keiner bemerkte, wie 'Cameron' sich an Wells heranschlich.  
Dieser bemerkte es zu spät, wollte sein Ziel wechseln, aber sie entwaffnete ihn.  
'Cameron' trug jetzt beide Plasmagewehre, seines und ihr eigenes:

"Richte nie wieder eine Waffe auf John! Verstanden!"  
"Ich würde auf sie hören, Wells. Sie ist noch ungeduldiger als ich."  
Wells starrte sie ungläubig an, aufgebracht, hasserfüllt. John fuhr fort:  
"Jetzt schauen sie nicht so drein, sie wird ihnen nichts tun, wenn sie nicht provoziert wird. Spielen sie einfach mit, sie wird sie zum Einsatzgebiet führen und den Angriff ausführen. Wenn alles glatt läuft sind wir in ein paar Tagen wieder in Serano Point und Skynet hat eine weiteren großen Verlust. Und wir können ihre kleine Eskapade hier vergessen."  
"Sir, bei allem Respekt, sie verlangen, dass ich mit, zusammen mit, Maschinen kämpfe?"  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihr Plasmagewehr einbehalte, Wells."  
Wells sah 'Cameron' ungläubig an 'es spricht mit mir?!':  
"Was soll dass denn bedeuten?"  
"Ihre Waffe ist auch eine Maschine, wenn sie gerne ohne kämpfen wollen, dann..."  
"Ach, halt den Mund, bring mich doch gleich um, ich rede nicht mit einer Maschine, das ist Unsinn, als würde man sich mit einer Wand unterhalten. Scher dich zum Teufel."  
'Cameron' schlug ihn mit der Flachen Hand auf die Brust, er fiel und landete im Dreck.  
"Cameron, ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig war."  
John war unruhig, es lief alles aus dem Ruder...  
"Er hat mich beleidigt John. Die Befehle nicht beachtet, ich stehe über ihm in der Befehlskette."  
John atmete schwer aus:  
"Nun, das hat die Lage aber nicht gerade vereinfacht, oder?"

'Cameron' schaute ihn an und merkte, dass er angespannt war, ihr Blick wandte sich Wells zu, der auf dem Boden den Matsch von seinem Gesicht wisch.  
"Es tut mir Leid."  
Sie streckte ihm die rechte Hand entgegen.  
Wells Kiefer klappte nach unten. Er sah entgeistert rüber zu John:  
"Was ist das? Ein Trick?" John schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Wells schaute auf zu 'Cameron', die ihren Kopf neigte.  
"Nein danke, ich brauch keine Hilfe!"

Er rappelte sich selber hoch.  
'Cameron' starrte ihre Hand an und sah dann rüber zu John.

"So, ich denke ihr zwei kommt jetzt ganz gut aus mit einander. Noch nen Tipp Wells. Halte dich an die Anweisungen von ihr, es wird dir dein Leben retten."  
John und seine Leibgarde gingen. Wells und seine Männer konnten es nicht fassen, und schauten 'Cameron' fassungslos an.  
"Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen."  
"Ich traue keiner Maschine!"  
"Du musst mir nicht trauen, du kannst John vertrauen."  
"Was hast du mit ihm angestellt?"  
'Cameron' drückte ihm sein Plasmagewehr entgegen und ging voraus:  
"Nichts."

* * *

--  
Feldlager vor Topanga Canyon  
--

John trat ein, Perry grübelte über einer Landkarte.  
"Perry, wie schaut es aus?"  
"Endlich, Sir. Wir werden von den Maschinen förmlich in Stücke gerissen. Hier, hier und hier."  
Perry zeigt auf die entsprechenden Stellen auf der Landkarte.  
"Gibt es noch verfügbare Truppen? Reserven?"  
"Winfields Truppen sind theoretisch die einzig noch verfügbaren. Powell unterstützt schon Sumner an der Front."  
"Gut, er soll sich oberhalb des Canyons in Stellung begeben und schwere Geschütze mitnehmen, vor allem Raketenwerfer gegen die HK-Panzer, die dürften gerade unser größtes Problem sein."  
"Sir, diese Truppen sind für die Verteidigung des Feldlagers bereitgestellt worden."  
"Jeder muss Kämpfen Perry, auch Sie, wenn es sein muss. Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg, ich schlängel mich an dieser Felsenwand vorbei. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis wir den Komplex erreicht haben."

"Wir können sie dort nicht mehr schützen, dass ist ihnen bewusst, oder?"  
"Machen sie sich keine Sorge, ich habe ein paar metallene Freunde und Truppen, die das Feld von hinten aufräumen."

Perry verzog das Gesicht. John wollte sich zum gehen abwenden, als ihn Perry zurückrief:  
"Sir, finden sie es eine Gute Idee, die USS Jimmy Carter mit einem Tripple Eight als Kapitän zu besetzten. Morten sucht in Serano Point gerade die Mannschaft aus und hat sich schon beschwert."  
"Mensch und Maschine ergänzen sich, Perry - es ist nötig."

Er ging hinaus und sammelte Kyle und seine Truppen ein.

* * *

--  
Auf der anderen Seite des Canyons  
--

"Stopp."  
'Cameron' nickte in eine Ecke, zu einigen großen Felsen.  
Wells und seine Soldaten gingen dahinter in Deckung.  
Die Maschinen sicherten die Umgebung ab. Endos tauchten auf. Die Maschinen eröffneten das Feuer.  
'Cameron' schoss aus der Deckung.

"Hey, wir können kämpfen! Wir haben keinen Grund uns hinter Felsen zu verstecken!"  
'Cameron' schaute in das aufgebrachte Gesicht von Wells:  
"Niemand hat gesagt, dass ihr nicht aus der Deckung schießen dürft."  
"Wir sind keine zweitklassigen Soldaten!"  
"Nein, aber ich schicke euch nicht in den Tod. Ich muss Ressourcen schonen."  
"Wir sind keine Ressourcen!"  
"Für Skynet schon."

'Cameron' ging aus der Deckung und feuerte.


	9. Battle for the Future

Chapter 9 – Battle for the Future

* * *

Part 1 - The Battle

* * *

--  
Vor dem geheimen Skynet Komplex  
--

"Kyle, Gib mir Deckung."

John nahm eine Stabbombe und schielte zu dem HK-Panzer.  
"Das ist keine Gute Idee..."  
"Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, oder. Wir sind zu weit vorgedrungen, wir können keine Hilfe mehr von den anderen erwarten, und unsere Raketen sind alle aufgebraucht."

Er nickte seinen Männern zu:  
"Ihr schießt kurz aus der Deckung, der Panzer wird euch anvisieren, also muss es schnell gehen. Es gibt mir ein Paar Sekunden, um dort vorzurücken und die Bombe scharf zu machen. Noch Fragen?"  
"Viel Glück!"

Der gesamte Trupp stand auf und eröffnete das Sperrfeuer auf die anrückenden Endos, John rannte...

* * *

Wells zielte, und wollte gerade Abdrücken, als ihn ein Endo seitlich an der Gurgel packte.  
Ihm wurde es schwarz um die Augen, er sah gerade noch, wie ein Schatten zwischen sie ging.

'Cameron' schlug von oben auf den Arm des Endo ein, das Metallskelett lies Wells fallen, dieser sackte auf den Boden zusammen.  
Mit ihrer Rechten holte sie zum Schlag aus, das Endo blockte ihn ab, mit seiner Linken hielt er ihren Arm fest, während er selber mit seiner Rechten zuschlug und Cameron im Torso traf. Er schlug nochmal zu, und nochmal.  
'Cameron' schafte es seine Schlaghand abzufangen und festzuhalten.  
Beide versuchten die Oberhand gegen den anderen zu erlangen.  
Das Endo hatte durch seine Größe und Stärke die besseren Chancen.  
'Cameron' bemerkte dies, streckte das Bein hoch und trat dem Endo in den Torso.  
Es fiel rückwärts und rappelte sich wieder hoch.

* * *

Kyle schielte über die Deckung, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. John hätte die Bombe schon längst scharf machen sollen, doch er spielte immer noch mit dem Zünder. Die Maschinen rückten immer näher, waren schon fast bei ihm.  
'Verdammt, der Zünder muss kaputt sein!'

"John!"  
Kyle stand auf, aus der Deckung und zielte mit seinem Gewehr.

* * *

John war gerade hinter dem Wrack mit dem Zünder beschäftigt, er klemmte.  
Es war als hätte jemand den Drehmechanismus mit Zement eingeschmiert...  
... das war ungewöhnlich, normalerweise waren diese Rohrbomben, welche an einem Ende durch eine Vierteldrehung gegen den Uhrzeigersinn aktiviert wurden, zuverlässig.

Er hörte wie die Maschinen näherkamen, der HK-Panzer rollte an.  
'Verdammt, was mach ich jetzt nur?!'  
Der Zünder klemmte, sie hatten keine anderen Waffen mehr, die gegen den Panzer etwas ausrichten konnten, und er war gleich von den Maschinen eingekesselt.

In seiner Verzweiflung schaute er zu seinem Trupp.  
'Wenigstens muss ich meinen Vater nicht in den Tod schicken, um meine eigene Existenz zu sichern.'

Er erschrak, als er diesen aus der Deckung hervorkommen sah:  
"John!"

* * *

'Camoron' rannte und verpasste dem Endo einen weiteren Tritt, direkt in das Gesicht. Es fiel noch einmal, packte Cameron aber dabei an der Kleidung und zog sie mit sich zu Boden. Es Drehte sich um und war über ihr, und schlug mit beiden Metallfäusten auf ihr Gesicht ein, das Chrom kam zu Vorschein.

Ein gezielter Schlag auf das Rechte Auge und sie sah durch die rechte Linse nur noch rot.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, ihre Augen waren zu kostbar, und tastete das Endo ab.  
Sie griff hinein.  
Das Endo hörte auf, auf ihren Kopf Einzuprügeln und versuchte sie dabei zu hindern.  
Ihre rechte Hand war nahe der Energiezelle, sie schlug zu.

Das Endo erlosch, 120 Sekunden hatte sie Zeit. Sie zog ihre Hand heraus - ihre Haut war zerstört, die klapprigen Endofinger kamen zum Vorschein.  
Sie kippte das Endo um, wisch mit ihrer Endohand das Äußere von ihrem rechten Auge, was noch übrig war, weg, ging zurück zu Wells und hob ihr Plasmagewehr auf und feuerte einen gut gezielten Schuss auf den Endoschädel, der in flüssiges Metall zerfloss.

* * *

'Was denkt er sich dabei nur?'

John schaute von seinem Vater, zu der Bombe - konnte es sein, dass...  
Er hatte eh nicht mehr viel Zeit, also stand er auf, drehte sich um und warf sie auf den anrückenden Panzer. Er wurde sogleich von einem Endo hart an der Schulter getroffen, und fiel.

* * *

Kyle sah wie John die Bombe warf und zielte. Sie kam kurz vor dem Panzer zu Boden. Er drückte ab.

Das Bild durch sein Zielfernrohr verwandelte sich in einen riesigen Feuerball. Er wandte sich ab, um sich vor dem blendenden Licht zu schützen.  
Die Druckwelle ging vorbei, Kyle schaute auf, der Panzer war nur noch Schrott.  
Er schaute zu John, er lag am Boden und hob sich an der Linken Schulter.  
'Verdammt'  
Kyle wurde von einem von Johns Trupp nach unten gezogen.

Ein paar Endos hatten die Explosion überstanden und feuerten.

* * *

Wells merkte, wie er auf über den rauen Boden geschliffen wurde, er blickte auf, und sah wie ein Mädchen, halb Fleisch halb Metall, ihn an seinen Beinen zog. Er hatte noch immer sein Gewehr umgehängt.

Er zog es, richtete es aus.  
"Stopp, du Blechbüchse! Was hast du mit mir vor?!"  
"Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht abdrücken."  
"Ich will wissen, wo du mich hinbringst."  
"In Deckung."  
Ungeachtet der aus sie gerichteten Waffe zog sie ihn weiter, hinter einen kleinen Felsenvorsprung und ließ von ihm los.

"Du hattest Glück, dass ich so schnell eingegriffen habe, ein bisschen länger und das Endo hätte dich getötet."  
Wells betastete seinen schmerzenden Hals und sah dann auf zu 'Cameron', er erschrak förmlich. Von dem hübschen Gesicht war etwa nur noch die Hälfte übrig, es waren nur noch deren Züge zu erahnen. Chrom schaute durch, ein blau leuchtendes Metallauge schaute ihn an.  
"Du hättest auch schießen können..."  
"Du hast wie wild gezappelt, ich hätte dich treffen können."

'Cameron' schaute von ihm, auf das Schlachtfeld. Zweierpärchen kämpften Seite an Seite miteinander gegen die Endos.  
Mensch neben Maschine.  
Es war nötig gewesen, wie 'Cameron' befand.  
Die Soldaten konnten sonst nicht von den eigenen und den anderen Maschinen unterscheiden.  
"Ich finde sie machen sich gut, nur minimale Verluste..."

Wells schnaubte, ihm Gefiel der Gedanke, dass Maschinen für sie kämpften überhaupt nicht, dennoch konnte er den Tatsachen nicht widersprechen, zumal hatte eben eine Maschine sein Leben gerettet.

"Wir sind weit genug für die Luftunterstützung, ich sehe schon den Komplex."  
"Hä?"  
Wells schaute aus der Deckung hervor, er sah den Komplex nicht, nur schwarze Nacht.  
"Ich sehe keinen Komplex, und seit wann haben wir Luftunterstützung."  
'Cameron' schaute ihn an:  
"Seit ich hier bin, und der Komplex ist dort drüben, ich sehe ihn, ich funktioniere anders als ihr..."

'Funktioniere anders als ihr, tss'  
Wells duckte sich aus Schreck.  
Hinter ihnen kamen 3 HK-Airials in Formation, begleitet von 12 HK-VTOLs.

Sie ebneten den Weg frei, die Airials schossen auf die großen Panzer, während die wendigen VTOLs Jagd auf die Endos machten.  
Wells sah nur noch aufgehende Feuerbälle.  
Die hälfte ihrer HKs konzentrierten jetzt das Feuer in die Ferne, auf ein scheinbares nichts.

"Wir haben jetzt Zugang zu dem Komplex."  
"Hey, du jagst mir eine Höllenangst ein. Du hast Kontrolle über diese Maschinen, nicht wahr?"  
"John hat sie unter mein Kommando gestellt, sie sind temporär für mich verfügbar. Ich kann ihnen über Funk Befehle erteilen, dass erleichtert unsere Aufgabe, macht es unkomplizierter, schneller."  
"Er traut DIR?"  
"Wir gehen..."

'Cameron' rannte voraus, in Richtung Komplex.

* * *

John hielt sich seine Schulter, er hatte sich schon öfters vorgestellt, wie sich diese Plasmaverbrennungen wohl anfühlen würden. Und jetzt konnte er antworten: Es schmerzte höllisch.  
Er schielte vorsichtig rüber zu der Schulter - überall Blut. Er hatte Glück gehabt, die Wunde war relativ außen, und dürfe den Knochen nicht getroffen haben. Er versuchte den betroffenen Arm zu bewegen. es ging, aber nur unter Qualen.  
Er schaute rüber zu seinem Trupp, der aus der Deckung das Feuer auf die Restlichen Endos erwiderte.

Er sah wie Kyle sich von dem Trupp löste und auf ihn zu rannte. Schüsse prasselten hinter ihm nieder.  
"John, verdammt. Wir sollten dich hier so schnell wie möglich rausbringen."  
"Helf mir mal lieber auf und gib mir mein Gewehr..."  
John zeigte mit seinem guten Arm zu seinem Gewehr. Kyle richtete ihn schnell gegen das Wrack auf und drückte ihm sein Gewehr in die Hände.  
"Du willst das wirklich durchziehen, bis zum bitteren Ende?"

John schaute verdutzt in das Gesicht seines Vaters - er verstand es nicht, wie konnte er auch.

"Ich muss es, leider!"  
"Na gut. Kannst du laufen."  
"Ich muss nicht getragen werden, falls du das meinst, meine Beine wurden nicht getroffen. Dort drüben seh ich den Komplex, wir haben ihn fast erreicht."

John rappelte sich hoch, mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag und schoss.  
Kyle tat es ihm gleich.

* * *

Part 2 - The Battle II

* * *

--  
Innerhalb des Geheimen Skynet Komplex  
--

"Stopp! dass ist die Türe. Dahinter verbirgt es sich."

John, Kyle, und ihr Trupp standen vor einer großen, robusten Stahlschiebetüre.  
Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte hinter sich, sie drehten sich um.

Drei Männer, wahrscheinlich Maschinen eröffneten das Feuer. Die Hälfte von Johns restlichen Soldaten war tot, bevor ein Schatten hinter den Maschinen 3 platzierte Treffer abgab. Alle Maschinen fielen.  
Vom Gang sah man nur den Umriss der Person, die etwas schmächtig, und klein wirkte:  
"John, es ist Zeit!"

"Allison! Seit wann kannst du so gut schießen, dass war ja besser als dieser, wie hieß er doch gleich, kann mich kaum erinnern wie er überhaupt aussah..."  
Kyle starrte John an, der seine Hände auf der Stirn hatte:  
"Bob, wir nannten ihn Bob."  
"Mhh, Leute gehen und kommen, was ist mit ihm passiert?"  
"Spezialmission, hat doch gesagt, er arbeitet lieber allein... Kyle, geh hier mit dem Männern in Deckung, ich geh mit ihr und Wells um den Komplex unter unsere Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Kyle nickte.

John rannte durch den Gang 'Cameron' entgegen, und erschrak bei ihrem Anblick.  
Sie war nur noch etwa halb mit Haut bedeckt, ein Auge war enthüllt.  
Er wandte seinem Blick den Boden zu, zu sehr schmerzte ihn gerade seine Erinnerung an die Cameron vor der Zeitreise.

'Cameron' neigte im Laufen den Kopf, ihm zu:  
"Bob war eine Maschine."  
John stutzte:  
"Was?"  
"Er war eine Maschine. Wenn er annähernd so gut schießen konnte wie ich, war er eine Maschine. Zudem arbeiten Maschinen größtenteils alleine, besonders die Infiltrator-Modelle. Du hast ihn zurückgeschickt, nicht wahr, dass ist die Spezialmission."  
Sie beobachtete ihn genau.

Er schaute geradeaus, und sah Wells:  
"Wells, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Hui, Commander, dass ist eine ganz schöne Wunde dort."

'Cameron' schaute John genauer an. Berührte mit ihrem Finger die Wunde.  
"Autsch, verdammt was soll das? Hatten wir nicht was ausgemacht?"  
John schreckte zurück.  
"Du hattest Glück. Sie wird heilen. Du solltest dich schonen... du hast viel Blut verloren. Dein Adrenalinspiegel übertüncht das. Deswegen, habe selbst ich zuerst nichts davon bemerkt."  
John fuhr sie an:  
"Danke, wenn ich ne Krankenschwester brauche gehe ich ins Feldlazarett."  
"Hier gibt es keins in der Nähe. Du könntest davor verbluten."  
"Ist das eine komplizierte Ausdrucksform um mir zu sagen, dass ich auf deine Hilfe angewiesen bin?"  
'Cameron' riss sich den einen Ärmel von Allisons Jacke ab, ging auf John zu, drückte ihn zu Boden, packte den verwundeten Arm, und verband die Schulter damit.  
"Das dürfte für's erste reichen."

John verzog das Gesicht, Wells lachte.  
"Was gibts da zu grinsen Wells?"  
"Och, nichts Sir, ich habe gerade nur Gedacht, dass ihr zwei gut zusammenpasst, beides Dickköpfe. Zumal sie wie All..."  
"Kein Wort weiter!"  
John starrte ihn mit eiskaltem Blick an.

Wells lies seinen Scherz lieber fallen.  
Zugegebenermaßen war er auch von schlechtem Geschmack gewesen.

'Cameron' unterbrach die Stille:  
"Wir sollten weiter, links den Gang entlang, die erste Türe rechts."  
Sie hielt ihre rechte enthüllte Endohand John entgegen, der noch am Boden lag, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen zog er sich daran hoch.

* * *

John und 'Cameron' waren alleine im Kontrollraum. Wells und die anderen mussten draußen warten.

Er packte das Computerequipment aus seinem Rucksack und Riss ein Gitter von der Konsole vor ihnen.  
Mehrere Kabel kamen zum Vorschein. John stöhnte:  
'Welches ist bloß das Richtige.'  
"Soll ich dir helfen, John?"

Er schaute zu ihr, das blaue Auge leuchtete - wahrscheinlich hatte sie alle Anschlusskabel schon zugeordnet, charakterisiert und hatte den Kompletten Plan der Konsole.  
"Ja, bitte."  
Sie ging zur Konsole, griff einmal hinein, nahm ein Bündel heraus und trennte einige Kabel durch und schloss sie mit de Hardware zusammen.  
"So muss es funktionieren."

Sie streckte John ein Feldmesser entgegen, er nahm es, und legte sich flach auf den Boden.  
John fing an, mit dem Messer den Port zu öffnen. Die Haut musste er diesmal dafür nicht wegschneiden, da sie schon fehlte.  
Es machte 'klick', der Deckel öffnete sich und er sah den Chip, der blaues Licht aus dem inneren des Endoschädels reflektierte.  
"John, bitte bleib bei mir."  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Dir passiert nichts."

Er drehte den Chip gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und zog ihn heraus. Den Chip platzierte er danach, in die Hardware-Vorrichtung.  
Es würde klappen, es hatte ja schon damals mit dem Verkehrsüberwachungssystem geklappt.  
'Cameron' würde sich in den Komplex einhacken und alle Zugangscodes ändern, die gegnerischen Maschinen, so gut es ging einsperren und ihnen so den Weg bahnen.

John wurde ungeduldig, er musste zurück zu Kyle, sicherstellen, dass er lebend in die Zeitmaschine kam.  
Es dauerte zu lange, viel länger als damals. Plötzlich gingen alle Lichter aus.  
Die Systeme in dem Komplex fuhren neu hoch - das Licht ging wieder an. 'Cameron' hatte ihm gesagt, das dies passieren würde.  
Es war ein Zeichen, dass es geklappt hatte. Für die Änderungen musste sie alle Prozesse innerhalb des Komplexes herunterfahren und wieder neu starten, damit sie wirksam wurden.

John nahm den Chip aus der Halterung, setzte ihn wieder in 'Camerons' Körper ein und verschloss den CPU-Port.  
Er ging zur Tür und drehte sich um, er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber er konnte ihrer Bitte einfach nicht nachgehen, er musste zu Kyle zurück.

Er trat aus der Türe, und lief Wells entgegen:  
"Wells, sie passen hier auf, bis sie wieder aufwacht, ich muss zurück zu Kyle und den anderen."  
"Und was ist, wenn sie anders drauf ist? Uns jetzt alle töten will?"  
"Keine Sorge, dass wird nicht passieren, noch 80 Sekunden, ich muss los..."

John rannte davon.

* * *

--  
80 Sekunden später:  
--

'Cameron' kommt zu sich, die Augen flackern kurz blau auf.

Sie sieht sich um, John ist nicht mehr bei ihr - er war ihrer Bitte also nicht nachgekommen.  
Es war dumm von ihm gewesen, unüberlegt, er befand sich in Gefahr. Sie müsste mit ihm reden, er machte es ihr schwierig ihn zu beschützen.  
Es waren noch einige Maschinen in den Gängen, eine Maschine bereitete sogar gerade einen Zeitsprung vor - John wollte zu der Zeitmaschine.

Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Wells empfing sie unruhig:  
"Ähh, ist... ist alles ok?"  
"Nein, wir müssen zu John."  
"Er ist vor knapp eineinhalb Minuten gegangen."  
"Er ist in Gefahr."  
"Woher willst du dass so genau wissen."

'Cameron' richtete ihren Blick auf die Nebentür, und gab ihn mit ihrer Linken zu verstehen, dass er leise sein sollte.  
Sie richtete sich vor der Türe aus, und schlug sie mit einem Heftigen tritt aus den Angeln.  
Die Türe flog waagrecht weiter und traf eine Person, die von der Wucht des Aufpralls, hinfiel.

'Cameron' trat ein, der Staub verzog sich, und stellte die Person senkrecht wieder auf. Sie hatte den Mann, der etwa 40 war in dem Würgegriff ihrer Endohand.

Wells trat ein und schaute sich in dem kleinen Gefängnis um, drei Zellen, alle leer - der Stromausfall hatte die Zellentüren geöffnet:  
"Was soll das hier? Lass den Mann in Frieden! Sofort!"

'Cameron' verglich das Gesicht des röchelnden Mannes mit ihrer Datenbank. Eine Nummer kam zum Vorschein, mehr nicht. Dennoch war ihre Vermutung richtig gewesen.  
"Er war nicht im Zentralrechner vermerkt. Er wurde erst kürzlich hergebracht."

Sie schmiss ihn in die andere Ecke, er kam hart auf dem Boden auf.  
"Ich muss zu John, Bewacht ihn!"  
"Überlebender oder Gefangener?"  
'Cameron' sah in das verwirrte Gesicht von Wells:  
"Gefangener, er hat Skynet beim Bau der Geheimwaffe geholfen. Lasst ihn nicht entkommen, er darf nicht fliehen, aber tötet ihn nicht, wir brauchen seine Informationen."

'Cameron' rannte aus der Türe. Der Mann spuckte Blut, und sah Wells bittend an:  
"Hey, lass mich laufen, du glaubst doch keiner Maschine, oder? Sie sind alle bösartig."  
"Wie heißt du?"  
"Ist doch nicht so wichtig."  
"Du willst, dass ich dir traue, und du verrätst mir nicht mal deinen Namen?"

* * *

John rannte, zu seinem Trupp, an Kyle vorbei, zu dem Interface der Großen Türe.  
Er gab den neuen Code ein.  
Die Türen öffneten sich langsam.  
"Kyle, du kommst mit mir, alle anderen sichern weiter den Ausgang! Verstanden."  
"Ja Sir!"

Kyle und John rannten durch die Türe, John kannte den Weg zur Zeitmaschine, 'Cameron' hatte ihn beschrieben. Als sie die Zeitmaschine sahen, konnten sie noch ausmachen, wie eine Person in sie hineinstieg.  
'Verdammt, es muss Cromatie sein.'

"Schieß Kyle!"  
Beide schossen, doch es war zu spät. John warf aus Wut sein Plasmagewehr in die Ecke.  
"Scheiße!"

Cromatie war durch, John war sich sicher, dass er es gewesen war. Er konnte es zwar nicht sehen, er fühlte es aber.  
Er ging zum Interface der Zeitmaschine und tippte die Daten für Kyles Reise ein. Er würde ins Jahr 1984 nach Los Angeles reisen, was für ein Kulturschock für eine Person, die erst später geboren werden wird.

"Du bist dir sicher Kyle, sicher, dass du das willst?"  
"Ja John, ich tue es."  
"Viel Glück Kyle."  
Kyle umarmte ihn:  
"Es war mir eine Ehre John."  
John schluckte.

Kyle stieg in die Energieblase.  
Johns Augen begannen zu tränen  
'Er wird sterben,...'  
Kyle verschwand mit einem elektrischen Zirpen.

* * *

'Cameron' sah, wie mehrere Maschinen Johns Soldaten angriffen, alles Endos, außer einem Infiltrator.  
Die letzen vier Soldaten wurden mit Netzen gefangen genommen, der Infilrator rannte durch die Türe.

Sie schoss auf den ersten der fünf verbliebenden Endos, mehrere Schüsse in den Torso, es sackte ein.  
Die anderen Endos erkannten die Gefahr. 'Cameron' musste hinter der Ecke in Deckung gehen.  
Sie schoss, aus der Deckung und traf ein Endo im Unterleib, es viel in zwei Hälften und konnte sich nur noch vorkraxeln.  
Sie schoss noch einmal auf das nächste Endo, und traf es am Kopf, dort wo der Chip war, es fiel zusammen.  
Sie visierte das nächste Endo an und schreckte zurück. Sie presste sich zurück zur Wand, und sah ihre linke Taille an.  
Das Endo hatte sie nahe der Energiezelle getroffen. Sie wurde warm.

'Cameron' sah ihr geschmolzenes Metall an. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit - sie musste John beschützen, egal mit welchen Mitteln.  
Sie war seine Mission.  
Die Endos kamen näher.  
Sie verlagerte ihre Schussposition zur anderen Wand.  
Die Endos werden dies nicht erwarten, sie werden sie direkt hinter der Ecke vermuten.

Sie sah Chrom blitzen und schoss. Das Endo lies seine Waffe fallen und rannte auf sie zu, sie schoss noch einmal, und traf die Energiezelle.  
Das zweite Endo kam und feuerte, ein Schuss traf 'Cameron' im Bein. Sie fiel hin, zielte noch und drückte ab.

Danach wurden ihre Systeme heruntergefahren, die Primäre Energiezelle war am Ende.  
120 Sekunden würde es zum Neubooten brauchen.  
Das letze verbliebene Endo, zog sich am Boden entlang auf sie zu. Mit jedem Zug etwas weiter...

Die gefangenen Soldaten konnten nichts tun, außer zusehen, und selbst wenn, sie hätten auch 'Cameron' angegriffen, niemand von ihnen wusste bescheid, dass sie zu ihnen gehörte.

Das Endo war angekommen, zog sich zum CPU-Port hin, versuchte diesen mit den klobigen Metallfingern zu öffnen, als 'Cameron' erwachte.  
Sie trat dem Endo ins Gesicht, zerstörte dabei eine der Linsen. Stand auf, nahm ihr Plasmagewehr und schoss, das Endo war nur noch eine Pfütze.

Sie ging um die Ecke, auf die gefesselten Soldaten zu. Diese schreckten zurück, versuchten sich aus dem Netz zu winden.  
"Wo ist John?"  
"Verreck du Schrotthaufen!"

'Cameron' wandte sich dem Gefangenen zu, der sie beleidigt hatte, unschlüssig wie sie mit ihm verfahren sollte, sie neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Ich habe dafür keine Zeit, Ich werde euch jetzt befreien, John braucht euch, er ist in Gefahr, der T888 Infiltrator ist hinter ihm her."  
"Warum sollten wir einer Maschine vertrauen, verdammt, warum rede ich überhaupt mit dir, ich bin doch eh tot!"  
'Cameron' zog das Feldmesser, ging auf ihn zu. Der Soldat zappelte wild in dem Netz rum.

"Bitte entspann dich, ich könnte dich sonst verletzen."  
Sie packte das Netz, richtete es halb auf und Schnitt ihn frei. Der Soldat rappelte sich verdutzt frei.  
"Befreie die anderen!"

Er starrte sie ungläubig an,  
"Was bist du?!"  
'Cameron' ging durch die Türe.

* * *

John hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, er grübelte, er trauerte - was tat er überhaupt?  
Die Realität traf ihn, es müsste sich alles gleich abspielen, wie in der Zukunft, aus der Cameron kam.  
Und er, was wird er jetzt tun, wo er ea jetzt bemerkt hat? Cromatie war durch, in das Jahr 1999. Er musste 'Cameron' hinterherschicken, um ihn zu beschützen. Ein nicht enden wollender Kreislauf.

Er brach zusammen und übergab sich, ihm war einfach schlecht, schlecht wegen seinem Gewissen, schlecht wegen dieser Gedanken.  
Das Erbrochene vermischte sich mit dem Blut aus seiner Wunde, aus der es stärker floss.  
Er hörte schritte hinter ihm und richtete seine wässrigen Augen darauf.  
'Verdamnt'

"John? John Connor?"  
Die Person richtete ihr Plasmagewehr auf ihn. Er hechtete zurück. Der Schuss streifte seinen Rechten Oberschenkel.  
John zielte und drückte ab.  
Nichts passierte. Die Munition seines Plasmagewehrs war aufgebraucht.  
Die Maschine merkte dies, kam näher um in eine bessere Schussposition zu kommen.

John schaute sich um, wo war Kyles Gewehr? Er blickte zu der Zeitmaschine - er war damit rein gestiegen, es war weg, pulverisiert.  
John fasste sich an die Stirn und zog mit der Rechten seine Pistole.  
Er feuerte das komplette Magazin auf die Maschine ab, nichts passierte.

Die Maschine stand über ihm, zielte:  
"John Connor, sie sind terminiert."

Die Maschine drückte ab, und schoss in Johns Torso, mittig.  
John schrie, nie hatte er solche schmerzen ertragen müssen.  
Sein Blick verschwamm, er betastete die Wunde, sah seine Hände an - alles voller Blut.  
Der Terminator über ihm senkte den Blick:

"Du scheinst zäher als die anderen deiner Spezies zu sein",  
und zielte noch einmal, John sah noch, wie die Maschine die Waffe fallen ließ.

'Cameron' stand am Ende der Halle und sah den Terminator, wie er John anvisierte.  
Sie schoss. Ihr gezielter Schuss durchtrennte den Schussarm. Die Maschine drehte sich um, zu ihr. Kam auf sie zugerannt.  
'Cameron' schoss weiter auf sie ein, traf sie an den Schultern, die Maschine zuckte kurz, darauf hatte sie gewartet.  
Sie schoss weitere Schüsse Richtung Torso und Kopf - die Maschine fiel und die roten Augen erloschen.

"John!"  
'Cameron' rannte auf ihn zu.  
"John hörst du mich?"

Er sah nur noch ihr blau glühendes Auge - es musste sie sein:  
"Bring mich hier raus, Cameron... bitte."  
"Nicht bewegen."

Sie presste ihre Hand auf die Wunde.  
Er schrie auf.

Die Soldaten die Sie befreit hatte kamen angerannt und richteten die Waffen auf sie:  
"Stopp! Geh weg von ihm! Sofort!"  
John hob seinen Kopf in Richtung der Soldaten, stoppte sie mit ausgestreckten Arm:  
"Es ist okay, sie... sie gehört zu mir, tut was sie sagt, sie handelt in meinem Befehl."  
Er brach zusammen und wurde bewusstlos.

'Status:  
Vitial Signs Critical  
Expiration Imminent'

'Cameron' stoppte die Analyse - sie wusste genug, sie musste John so schnell wie möglich in ein Feldlazarett bringen und ihn verarzten.  
"Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich rausbringen. Ich trage ihn. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass der Transport so sacht wie möglich verläuft. ihr deckt uns."

Die Soldaten schauten sie überrascht an:  
"Du bist nicht Allison, Connor war nicht mehr bei Sinnen, als er dass gesagt hat."  
'Cameron' stand auf, hob John so sacht wie möglich auf und trug ihn den Gang entlang.  
"Hey Stopp!"  
"Ich habe keine Zeit, John braucht innerhalb der nächsten Stunde ärztliche Behandlung."  
Sie rannte davon.

Die Soldaten schauten sich an, was sollten sie bloß tun?  
Sie entschieden sich, ihr hinterherzurennen, konnten sie aber schon nichtmehr einholen.

* * *

Part 3 - After the Battle

* * *

--  
Widerstands-Feldlager, vor Topanga Canyon - Lazarett  
--

'Cameron' legte John vorsichtig auf die Liege, er kam stöhnend zu sich, seine Kleider waren voller Blut:  
"Cam... wie bin ich so..."  
'Cameron' drückte Johns Hand mit ihrer Linken.  
"Schh, John, ich pass jetzt auf dich auf, du wirst nicht sterben, keine Angst, ich bin bei dir.  
Wir sind den größten Teil geflogen, falls du dich wunderst. Bei deinen Verletzungen war es notwendig."  
"Die ander..."  
"Ich bin ein Infiltrator John, ich habe sie abgelenkt. Ich habe einen kleinen Sprengsatz hochgehen lassen um unbemerkt hereinschleichen zu können. Entspann dich jetzt, ich flicke dich wieder zusammen."

'Cameron' richtete ihren Blick auf, in das Gesicht des schockierten und geschockten Feldarztes:  
"Nadel, Faden, Binde, Tupfer und Alkohol, sowie Morphium, schnell!"  
"Ich lass keinen von euch an ihm rumschnippeln!"  
'Cameron' zog ihre Pistole, ihre Augen funkelten blau. Der Arzt erschrak und stolperte rückwärts über ein OP-Tischchen.  
"Jetzt! Ich bin sehr ungeduldig, wenn das Thema meine Primärmission beinhaltet."

Der Arzt rannte und brachte ihr verängstigt die Sachen.

'Cameron' nahm die Morphiumspritze und spritzte sie John.  
Danach, nahm sie das Skalpell und schnitt die Wunde am Torso auf, nahm den Alkohol und reinigte sie gründlich.  
John bekam davon nichts mehr mit, er war schon längst wieder Ohnmächtig geworden.

* * *

"Fertig. Er wird Ruhe benötigen. Verlegen sie ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Serano Point, verstanden? Jetzt gehen sie, und sagen Perry dass wir hier sind."

Der Arzt ging, alles war besser als länger in einem Raum mit einer Maschine zu sein, trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass sie Connor hervorragend behandelt hatte.

Einige Minuten später trat Perry, gefolgt von Winfield und mehreren schwer bewaffneten Soldaten in den Raum ein.  
Die Soldaten richteten ihre Waffen auf 'Cameron'.

"Was ist passiert?"  
Perry sah 'Cameron' vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Er ist vorgeprescht, alleine. Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an, um ihn vor der Maschine zu retten."  
"Ich traue ihr nicht, Perry. Wir sollten sie zerstören, jetzt, hier gleich."  
Perry schaute in das hasserfüllte Gesicht von Winfield:  
"Das wäre gegen Connors Wille. Wenn sie uns töten wollte, wären wir längst tot, und sie hätte ihn nicht verarztet."

'Cameron' stand auf, und ging zum Ausgang. Winfield nahm sein Gewehr und zielte auf sie:  
"Stopp, wo wollen wir hin Blechbüchse?!"  
'Cameron' drehte sich um, kam näher. Winfield wurde unruhiger:  
"Das geht dich nichts an. Ich führe die Befehle von John aus, und nur seine."  
"Pah, das kaufe ich dir nicht ab."

'Camerons' blick wandte sich zu Perry:  
"Die vier letzten Soldaten von Connors Trupp sind zurück. Was haben sie gesagt?"

Perry senkte den Blick zu Boden:  
"Sie meinten, Connor sagte, wir sollen tun was du sagst."

'Cameron' sah Winfield an. Alle anderen senkten ihre Waffen.

"Ich trau dir trotzdem nicht. Ich vertrau keinem Metall. Ich nehme keine Befehle von Me...",

'Cameron' riss ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, verbog sie mit Leichtigkeit und gab sie ihm wieder zurück:

"Du wirst den Befehlen von John, wie jeder andere auch Folge leisten, verstanden. Ich bin eine Maschine, ich führe die Befehle aus, die John mir sagt. Also sind meine Befehle so, als würden sie von John kommen."

Ihre Augen glühten Blau. Winfield nahm ein paar Schritte zurück.  
"Perry, ziehen sie alle Einheiten ab. Wir gehen zurück nach Serano Point. Ich sammle das, was wir brauchen können ein und lass es von unseren HKs transportieren. Wells werde ich mit der Aufgabe betrauen, damit ihr nicht unsere eigenen Einheiten abschießt. Danach sprenge ich die Anlage in die Luft."

'Cameron' ging. Perry nickte vier Wachen als Begleitung, oder besser gesagt Schutz zu - sie folgten ihr.  
"Seit wann haben wir HKs?"

Perry blickte in das verblüffte Gesicht von Winfield:  
"Keine Ahnung, keine Ahnung. Am Anfang war alles einfacher, nicht. Mensch gegen Maschine. Nun hat Skynet ihre Greys und Überläufer, die zu feige sind sich zu stellen, und wir haben umprogrammierte Maschinen. Dinge ändern sich."

* * *

'Cameron' war zum dritten Mal in ihrer Betriebszeit hier.

Sie trat in das Haus ein. Das dämmrige Landelicht der HK-Airial, mit der sie auch schon John, so nah wie möglich an das Feldlager gebracht hatte, erhellte ihr perfektes Äußeres. Sie war nach getaner Arbeit in dem Topanga Canyon in eine Skynet-Fabrik eingedrungen und hatte ihren Körper reparieren lassen.

Die Maschinen waren alle verschwunden, sie hatte den gummihäutigen T600 auf eine Spezialmission geschickt - würde er nicht wiederkehren war es nicht so schlimm. Der Widerstand hatte bessere Maschinen als ihn. Skynet hatte für die Gefangenen keine Verwendung mehr, der Plan war es, sie einfach hier Verhungern zu lassen.  
'Cameron' lief in das Nebenzimmer und nahm ein Beil hervor. Sie kehrte damit in den Gefangenenraum - sie schliefen alle aus Erschöpfung.  
Sie lief in die Mitte und legte das Beil auf den Boden.

"Es tut mir Leid."  
Stand auf und stieg in die HK-Airial, um nach Serano Point zu gelangen.

* * *

Part 4 - Demons gone bad

* * *

--  
Serano Point HQ  
--

Wells und 'Cameron' waren auf dem Weg zu John, als sie plötzlich Schüsse und Schreie hörten.  
'Cameron' presste Wells gegen die Wand, ging um die Ecke und schoss der Maschine mehrmals in den Rücken.  
Sie taumelte, viel. Überall in dem Gang war Blut. Es schien als wäre die Maschine Amok gelaufen.

'Cameron' betrachtete die Maschine genauer.  
"Es ist keine von meinen."

Wells kam um die Ecke und blickte sie an:  
"Nunja, John hat einen Spezialtrupp aufgestellt, der Maschinen einfängt. Warum ist es bösartig geworden?"  
"Es wurde nicht bösartig, die Maschine war voll funktionstüchtig."  
"Voll funktionstüchtig, tss, dass ist heute schon die Zweite die durchdreht. Ach he warte, du bist ja selber eine, warnst du mich bitte bevor DU durchdrehst."

'Cameron' schaute ihn Gefühllos an:  
"Maschinen machen das, was man ihnen sagt, weiter nichts. Beide Maschinen waren keine die durch mich umprogrammiert wurden. Wir sollten weitergehen, John erwartet uns sicher schon."  
"Seit wann ist er wieder bei Bewusstsein? Dass waren ein paar ziemlich üble Wunden."  
"Ich habe ihn wieder zusammengeflickt. Er ist seit einer halben Stunde wieder wach."

* * *

John lag in seinem Bett, er sah wie 'Cameron' und Wells eintraten, Wells schloss die Türe.

"Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo ihr bleibt. Was hat euch aufgehalten."  
'Cameron' sagte nichts, Wells antwortete:  
"Eine Maschine ist bösartig geworden, schon die Zweite heute",  
John senkte den Blick,  
"Es ist ein großes Risiko, ist es denn wirklich notwendig?"

John blickte auf, alle umprogrammierten Maschinen waren doch voll funktionstüchtig, so hatte er es verordnet:  
"Ja, es ist leider notwendig, wir haben nicht genügend Soldaten für diesen Krieg. Waren die Maschinen beim Umprogrammieren beschädigt?"

"Sie waren voll funktionstüchtig als ich sie ausgeschaltet hab."  
John schaute in 'Camerons' Gesicht, keine Regung war zu erkennen.

"Und was gibt es sonst noch?"  
"Alle Befehle wurden ausgeführt, die Sie",  
Wells warf ihr einen etwas gehässigen Blick zu,  
"uns aufgetragen hat."  
"Gut, dann weiß ich ja, dass alles geklappt hat, wegtreten."

Wells ging aus Johns Quartier, 'Cameron' missachtete seine Bitte und blieb neben seinem Bett stehen.

"Was?"  
"Wir müssen reden, John"  
"Über was?"

'Cameron' setzte sich auf die Seite des Bettes, John wurde unruhig, nervös:  
'Was hat sie bloß vor?'

"Diese Maschinen, die welche bösartig werden, es sind keine von meinen umprogrammierten."  
"Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
"Maschinen können nicht einfach so bösartig werden. Sie machen das, was man ihnen sagt."  
"Sagt WER?"  
John starrte sie direkt an, sie verstand, was er damit meinte.  
"Dinge haben sich geändert John, ich bin anders, diese Maschinen aber nicht."

John erinnerte sich an das Gespräch im Motel, dass er mit Cameron geführt hatte:  
"Vielleicht spielen die Tasks im Hintergrund verrückt. Die Software und die Hardware wurde dazu entwickelt um Menschen zu töten."  
"Schon, aber die Maschinen müssen ihre Missionsziele wahren. Sie handeln nur im Interesse ihrer Mission",

John senkte den Blick:  
'Im Interesse ihrer Mission, Cameron hatte mich also nie geliebt, dass was ich gemeint hatte zwischen uns beiden zu fühlen, war nur im Interesse ihrer Mission.'  
"Die Menschen zu töten, die es beschützen sollte war nicht im Interesse der Mission, es ist nicht logisch."  
"Was ist es dann? Warum laufen sie einfach so Amok?"

'Cameron' neigte etwas den Kopf und beobachtete ihn genau:  
"Wer hat Zugang zu den neu umprogrammierten Maschinen, wer kann ihnen Befehle erteilen?"  
"Was willst du damit Andeuten, dass einer aus dem Wiederstand den Maschinen befiehlt die eigenen Leute zu töten? Das ist Irrsinn, niemand käme auf so eine Idee!"  
"Die Dinge haben sich geändert John. Maschinen tragen nur die Befehle aus, die sie erhalten. Es gibt einige die an deinem Führungsstil zweifeln, es gibt ein paar, denen ich nicht vertraue."  
"Ja, ich denke da habt ihr etwas gemeinsam, sie vertrauen auch dir nicht... Ich will nichts mehr darüber hören, Maschinen machen nun mal das, wofür sie geschaffen wurden, fertig! Ist nun mal leider so."  
"Sie wollen dich damit zwingen, das Umprogrammieren aufzugeben, es zu lassen, alle Maschinen zu zerstören. Sie wollen dich manipulieren, deine Entscheidungen beeinflussen, Kontrolle über dich erlangen. Das ist der Plan. Sie werden schon bald kommen und diese Entscheidung von dir verlangen."  
John sah in 'Camerons' Gesicht, konnte sie recht haben, aber was tat sie denn?  
"Und du? Was ist das, was du tust?"  
"Ich helfe dir, das ist es doch was Freunde tun. Ich mache alles was richtig oder notwendig ist."

John starrte sie für einen kurzen Moment an:  
"Hast du alles getan, was ich dir aufgetragen habe, hast du alles zerstört?"  
"Nein."  
"Wie bitte? Du missachtest meine Befehle?"  
"Ich nehme keine Befehle entgegen, diese Dinge haben sich geändert. Ich mache, was richtig ist."  
"Sag mir sofort was du angestellt hast."  
John setzte sich ruckartig im Bett auf und zog eine Pistole und richtete sie auf 'Cameron', sein Finger zitterte am Abdruck.  
"John!"  
Er verzog das Gesicht.  
"John!"  
"Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir!"  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"John, leg die Waffe weg. Das willst du nicht machen. Du magst mich zwar hassen, für das, was ich bin und getan habe, aber ich dachte wir wären Freunde."  
"Es ist nicht so einfach! Also, sag mir was du getan hast!"  
"Erst wenn du die Waffe weglegst, es lenkt mich ab, du bedrohst mich! Beruhige dich und ich sage es dir, ich habe nur in deinem Interesse gehandelt"  
"Sofort!"  
'Cameron' blieb stumm, John zitterte so stark, dass die Waffe losging.

Ein lauter Knall. 'Cameron' schaute an sich runter, und betastete die Wunde. Synthetisches Blut klebte an ihrem Finger.  
Sie schaute von der Wunde zu John. Die Kugel hatte sie im Bauch getroffen, und steckte irgendwo in inneren ihres Endo fest.  
Die Wachen hatten von dem Schuss nichts mitbekommen, sein neues Quartier hatte John schalldicht versiegeln lassen, damit private Gespräche privat blieben.

"Ich komme später noch einmal."  
Sie stand auf, und ging.  
"'Cameron', es tut mir leid, komm zurück!"  
John versuchte sich aus dem Bett zu steigen, doch er war noch zu sehr geschwächt. Er fiel und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Er blickte voller Scham auf zu 'Cameron'.  
"Bitte."

"Ich schau später nach dir, ich muss mich zuerst wieder instand setzen, weißt du überhaupt wie schwierig es für mich war mich nach der Schlacht um Topanga Canyon wieder herzustellen?"  
"Es wird doch wieder heilen."  
'Cameron' neigte ihren Kopf, schaute auf ihn herab:  
"Mein Körper schon. Aber ich kann es nicht vergessen. Du hast Glück, dass ich eine Maschine bin, wäre ich ein Mensch, wäre ich tot - du hättest einen Freund weniger, oder was du als Freunde bezeichnest."

Damit ging sie aus seinem Quartier, und lies John auf dem Boden liegen.  
'Verdammt, dass macht sie bestimmt extra, mich hier auf dem Boden liegen lassen. Naja, geschieht mir eigentlich recht.'

* * *

'Cameron' ging an der Wache vorbei, welche die Wunde anstarrte.  
"John braucht Hilfe, können Sie reingehen und ihm helfen? Keine Sorge, das hier war nur ein Unfall... John hat nur schlechte Laune."  
Die Wache starrte ungläubig in 'Camerons' Gesicht:  
"Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz, oder?"  
'Camerons' Gesicht blieb blank. Nach einer kurzen Dauer entfernte sie sich.  
Die Wache klopfte unruhig, etwas ängstlich an der Tür und trat ein.

Er sah wie Connor am Boden lag und sich versuchte am Bett hochzuwinden:  
"Sir, darf ich ihnen helfen"  
John sah ihn wutentbrannt an:  
"Ja, bring sie zurück!"

Er trat vor und stützte Connor unter den Schultern, und half ihn auf:  
"Ich weiß nicht wohin sie gegangen ist, Sir. Sie hat nicht viel gesagt."  
"Gut, dann suchen wir sie eben."  
"Ich halte das in ihrer Verfassung für keine gute Idee Sir."  
"Ist mir egal! Befolgt eigentlich EINER hier was ich sage!?"  
"Schon okay, ich stütze sie..."

* * *

John fand 'Cameron' in einen abgetrennten Lagerraum Ihr Oberkörper war nur von einem BH bedeckt, John senkte aus Scham seinen Blick. Werkzeuge und verschiedene Endoteile lagen dort herum, die Türe wurde von zwei Maschinen bewacht.  
Er lies sich von seiner Wache auf einen Stuhl setzen und orderte sie raus.

"John, du hättest im Bett bleiben sollen, dich ausruhen."  
"Es tut mir Leid, bist du mir böse?"  
John verzog das Gesicht, als er sah, wie 'Cameron' sich die linke Taille von oben bis unten aufschnitt.  
"Ja, ich versuche schon seit 15 Minuten, die Kugel aus meinem Endo zu entfernen..."  
"Soll ich dir helfen?"  
Sie drehte sich um und starrte ihn gefühllos an:  
"Nein, das schaffe ich alleine."  
Ihr Blick wendete sich ab. John schluckte:  
'Habe ich ihre Gefühle verletzt? Stopp, sie hat doch keine!'

"Du solltest wieder zurück in dein Quartier. Leute könnten dich suchen, oder sehen wollen."  
"Pff. Sie kommen nur, wenn ich es sage oder sie was von mir möchten."  
"Ach so, ich verstehe."

John senkte den Blick, er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, und sie durchschaute ihn, kannte seine Schwächen, nutzte es aus, damit er sich noch schlechter fühlte, er wusste es.  
"Willst du mir wenigstens sagen, was du getan hast?"  
"Deswegen bist du also hier..."  
John fasste sich grübelnd an die Stirn, das Gespräch verlief gar nicht, wie er es sich Gedacht hatte, er fühlte sich nur noch schlechter.

"... ich habe den Ingenieur der Zeitmaschine gefangen genommen, Wells passt auf ihn auf, damit er keine Dummheiten anstellt. Er baut, aus den Einzelteilen die ich in Topanga sichergestellt habe, die Zeitmaschine auf",

Sie blickte ihn an, er sah in ihre Augen, mit schlechten Gewissen,  
"... ich dachte das wäre in deinem Interesse."  
"Äh, ja, denke schon, danke."

Sie drehte sich um, er fühlte sich noch schlechter, sie hatte den Plan zwar verändert, es war aber zum Guten.  
"Ist sonst noch etwas John?"  
"Nein, warum?"  
"Weil du noch da bist."  
"Kann ich nicht bleiben?"  
"Warum fragst du, ICH bin doch hier nur Gast, und du der Gastgeber - es ist deine Entscheidung."  
Es schmerzte John tief im inneren.

'Cameron' fasste mit ihrer linken Hand, tief in die aufgeschnittene Taille hinein - John blickte aus Scham nach unten - und holte de Kugel hervor. Ihr kompletter Arm war in synthetisches Blut getränkt.  
Sie ließ die Kugel auf den Tisch fallen, nahm ein Handtuch hervor und Tupfte das Blut ab.  
John kam es so vor als würde sie ihn ignorieren:

"'Cameron' es tut mir leid, komm, rede wieder mit mir."  
Sie sah ihn an:  
"Warum entschuldigst du dich bei einer Maschine?"  
Sie sah ihn an:  
"Vielleicht, weil du mehr bist."  
'Cameron' starrte zum Tisch, zur Kugel und dann wieder ihn an:  
"Du solltest dir menschliche Freunde suchen."  
Johns Augen begannen zu wässern, er fühlte sich einfach nur schwach:  
"'Cameron' bitte, ich habe sonst niemanden, ich habe nur noch dich."  
"Ich verstehe, alle um dich rum sterben, oder du schickst sie weg. Wo hast du Kyle hingeschickt?"  
"Warum fragst du?"  
"Er schien dich zu mögen, der einzige der dein Freund sein wollte, und du hast ihn ferngehalten. Es wäre gut wenn ich es verstehen könnte."  
"Du weißt, dass ich ihn zurückgeschickt habe?"  
"Ich nahm es an, ich habe ihn seitdem ihr Vorgeprescht seid, nicht mehr gesehen, weder tot noch lebend.  
Es war töricht, gefährlich, du hättest sterben können, du wärst beinahe gestorben... du hättest auf mich warten sollen, so wie ich dich darum gebeten habe."  
"Tss, mich hätte hier niemand vermisst, niemand hätte um mich, als Person getrauert."  
"Das ist ziemlich egoistisch von dir."  
John schnaubte, 'Sie versteht gar nichts!'

'Cameron' beobachtete ihn genau:  
"Wärst du gestorben, hätte ich keine Mission mehr. Die Chancen meiner Selbstdeaktivierung binnen 24 Stunden standen zu 73,35%."  
John wusste nichts darauf zu antworten, er senkte seinen Blick, 'Cameron' fuhr fort:  
"Was ist an dem Datum 1984 so wichtig? Du kannst damals noch nicht auf der Welt gewesen sein."

John starrte sie an, selbst wenn er wollte, er konnte es ihr nicht sagen - er musste das Geheimnis seiner Existenz wahren. Außerdem, woher wusste sie das alles, er sah sie fragend an.

"Der letzte Eintrag war noch eingespeichert. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Ich habe auch gesehen, dass kurz davor eine Maschine ins Jahr 1999 gereist ist."  
'Cromatie, es ist Cromatie gewesen.'  
John dachte darüber nach, er wollte nicht 'Cameron' hinschicken, das gleiche tun, wie sein 'Vorgänger', er wollte doch die Zukunft verändern bzw. in diesem Fall durch die Vergangenheit - er musste sich etwas überlegen...  
"Zum Schutz meiner Mutter, Kyle hat den Auftrag sie zu beschützen, vor der Maschine die zurückgeschickt wurde um sie zu töten."  
"Und den T800 hast du für deinen eigenen Schutz zurückgeschickt."  
John schluckte, 'Cameron' bemerkte dies:  
"Eigenartig."  
"Was?"  
"Du schickst eine Maschine zu deinem eigenen Schutz aber einen Menschen zum Schutz deiner Mutter."  
"Meine Mutter kann nicht gut mit Maschinen, sie hat eine richtige Apathie. Außerdem ist es leichter eine Maschine als Beschützer anzunehmen, wenn man sein ganzes Leben schon weiß, dass diese Dinger existieren."

'Cameron' sah ihn tief mit ihren braunen Augen an:  
"Bitte John, schick mich nicht zurück, bitte."  
"Was meinst du damit."  
"Die Maschine im Jahr 1999, bitte schick jemand anderen. Du brauchst mich hier, bei dir, du bist labil.  
Ich sorg mich um dich..."  
"Ich bin nicht selbstmordgefährdet!",  
schrie sie John an.  
"Doch John, das bist du. Du hast es doch eben noch gesagt. Du hast niemanden hier, außer mir. Schick mich nicht fort. Jeden Tag bist du mehr umringt, von Leuten die dir Misstrauen, die dich anzweifeln."  
"Ich will es doch selber nicht, denkst du es ist so einfach für mich, das alles. Wir werden eine Lösung finden, zusammen, okay?"

Er brach in Tränen aus. 'Cameron' kam näher. In ihrer Hand hielt sie etwas:  
"John, es ist alles in Ordnung",  
Sie druckte ihm Nadel und Faden in die Hand,  
"du darfst mir helfen. Wir können über alles reden, was dich bedrückt. Ich kann gut zuhören. Ich weiß nur nicht ob du meine Ratschläge annehmen kannst."

John lächelte sie kurz an.

* * *

Notiz:  
So, ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen.  
Ich persönlich war mit den letzten beiden Kapiteln selber nicht vollständig zufrieden.  
Aber wenigstens bin ich dort angelangt wo ich hinwollte, wa ne größere Arbeit als gedacht.  
Eigentlich hatte ich nur 9 Kapitel für die Story geplant, konnte aber nicht mehr alles darin unterbringen, sodass jetzt 10 Kapitel daraus wurden.  
Irgendwie wirds auch langsam langweilig, dass John immer den Maschinen entkommt...  
wir brauchen mal wieder nen klassischen Character-Death.  
Das letzte, Finale Kapitel ist auch schon fertig, muss nochmal durchgehen, un ein paar Kleinigkeiten ändern und es formatieren.  
Ich sag nur: Drama! Drama! Drama!, es wird toll;)  
Ist zwar etwas umständlicher zu lesen, da die 'Szenen' nicht chronologisch aufgeführt sind und teilweise in verschiedenen Zeitspannen spielen, aber manchmal ist es schöner und spannender, zuerst das Ergebnis zu sehen, und erst dann, wie es dazu kam.  
Also freut euch auf das Finale! Danach gehts mit dem Sequel: "Battle for Tomorrow II" in die nächste, finale Runde...


	10. Fate

Chapter 10 - Fate

* * *

Part 1 - Suspicion

* * *

--  
Heute, jetzt, 'Camerons' Raum:  
--

'Cameron' war ihrer 'Werkstatt'. Auf dem Tisch lagen die Reste der Maschine, welche sie gerade eben aufgehalten hatte.  
Es war eine von den neu programmierten. Sie hält den Chip, die 'Seele' der Maschine in der Hand und betrachtet ihn von allen Seiten.  
An dem Chip war kein physischer Schaden auszumachen.

Sie musste ihn auslesen. Sie wollte John deswegen nicht hintergehen, es würde ihn von ihr wegreißen, ihre Mission erschweren.  
Sie berechnete wie sauer John sein würde, wenn sie ihn mit dem Chip konfrontierte. Sie entschied sich ihn aufzusuchen.

* * *

--  
vor 2 Monaten, Johns Quartier:  
--

"Perry, ist für die Vorbereitung für die Befreiung des Century Work Camp voll im Gang?"

John war noch immer bettlägerig, er erholte sich nur langsam von den Wunden. Bei ihm waren Perry und Winfield.  
'Cameron' stand bei seiner Seite.

"Ja, in 2 Monaten kann es losgehen. Die Vorbereitungen sind schon fast abgeschlossen, aber ich habe ein Problem, wir brauchen mehr Soldaten."  
'Cameron':  
"Nimm Maschinen mit, welche von den ersten."  
Winfield:  
"Stopp! Das können wir nicht machen. Was wenn die Maschinen austicken, und jene Leute umbringen, die wir retten wollen?"  
'Cameron':  
"Maschinen führen nur ihre einprogrammierten Befehle aus. Deswegen sage ich ja, er solle welche von denen nehmen, die ICH umprogrammiert habe. Diese Anomalien treten nur bei den neuprogrammierten auf."  
John:  
"Cameron, stopp! Das reicht."  
Winfield:  
"Und was, wenn sie durchdreht? Drehen dann auch alle Maschinen durch, die sie umprogrammiert hat?"  
John:  
"Es reicht! Das gilt auch für sie, Winfield."

Winfield unterdrückte ein wutentbranntes Schnauben.

John wandte sich Perry zu:  
"Es tut mir Leid Perry, wir können für den Angriff keine Truppen mehr erübrigen, dass wissen sie, die Verluste bei Topanga sind doch größer als zuerst angenommen. Entweder sie kommen mit den Einheiten aus, die ich ihnen bereitstellen konnte oder sie nehmen Maschinen mit, vorzugsweise welche von den Älteren. Irgendetwas stimmt mit den neuen nicht, sie hat recht",

John schaute rüber zu Cameron,  
"Ich hätte alle neuen Maschinen durch sie neu programmieren lassen sollen."

Winfield:  
"Das ist der Hohn. Du traust dieser Maschine mehr als allem anderen?!"  
John:  
"Nun, was soll ich denn machen? Anscheinend ist es sicherer wenn Sie die Maschinen umprogrammiert."  
Winfield:  
"Maschinen, die andere Maschinen umprogrammieren, wo kommen wir da denn hin?!"  
Perry:  
"Sir, ich muss sie vor diesem Schritt warnen. Die Menschen innerhalb des Widerstands würden es nicht verstehen. Zum Teufel, sie wissen wie groß der Hass auf die Maschinen ist, und er wird jeden Tag, jedes mal wenn eine von ihnen Amok läuft größer."  
John:  
"Aber eben das versuche ich doch damit zu verhindern."  
Perry:  
"Nun, ich will es klar ausdrücken: es würde so aussehen, als werde der Mensch vollkommen von der Maschine ersetzt, mit allen Mitteln, als werden die Verluste durch die eigenen Maschinen toleriert."  
John:  
"Nun gut, ich werde darüber nachdenken, bis die Befreiungsaktion vom Centri abgeschlossen ist. Dann haben wir Gewissheit, was am besten für den Widerstand ist."  
Winfield:  
"Und Perry, was werden sie tun."

Er starrte ihn ganz genau an, dieser antwortete:  
"Ich werde, ein Maschinentrupp als Nachhut später losschicken, vorzugsweise von der ersten Generation. Wenn wir sie nicht brauchen ist es egal und sie werden wieder zurückgeschickt - kein Grund unnötiges Risiko einzugehen. Wenn wir aber auf heftigen Widerstand stoßen, könnten wir die zusätzliche Feuerkraft gebrauchen."

Perry:  
"Auch gut, je weniger von diesen Drecksviechern hier, desto sicherer für uns."  
John:  
"Genehmigt, wegtreten."  
Winfield ging, warf 'Cameron' im vorbeilaufen noch einen hasserfüllten, angewiderten Blick zu.

Perry blieb:  
"Sir, ich muss mit ihnen über Lieutenant Derek Reese sprechen."  
"Ich weiß, er ist wieder da, Cameron hat mir davon erzählt. Wollte gleich auf sie schießen. Was ist mit ihm?"  
"Sie wissen, dass er sie sehen möchte?"  
"Ja, und?"  
"Nun ja. Im Anbetracht, dass er nichts von dem Verbleib seines Bruders weiß, von den Maschinen gefangen genommen wurde, denke ich, sie sollten seiner Bitte nachkommen. Vielleicht geht es ihm danach besser."  
"Ich denke noch einmal darüber nach."

"Wissen sie, er ist gerade dort draußen, auf dem Weg zu dem Eagle Rock Bunker, welcher von Skynets Biowaffe getroffen wurde."  
"Ich habe Metall dafür vorgesehen."  
"Ich weiß Sir. Wir waren uns einig, aber er hat darauf bestanden."

'Cameron' neigte den Kopf:  
"Er wird sich selber umbringen, warum macht er sowas."  
John schaute zu ihr auf:  
"Er hat Kyle verloren, er hat alles verloren, was wichtig in seinem Leben war. Menschen machen dumme Dinge, wenn dass Schicksal sie so hart trifft. Sie treffen einfach unüberlegt, die falschen Entscheidungen."  
'Cameron':  
"Danke für die Erklärung."

Perrys Kinnlade klappte herunter:  
"Sie... lernt?"

* * *

Part 2 - Foreshadowing

* * *

--  
vor 6 Wochen:  
--

'Cameron' machte ihren Rundgang, auf dem Rücken trug sie einen Granatwerfer.  
Morten und Winfield hatten bei John durchgerungen, dass Plasmagewehre innerhalb der Basis nur noch an Menschen ausgehändigt wurden.  
Sie hatte sich bei John beschwert - er hatte gesagt, dass er eine Sonderreglung für sie suchen werde, bis dahin musste sie aber mit den konventionellen Waffen auskommen.

Gewehrschüsse. Ferne Schreie:  
"Ein Roboter, er spielt verrückt. Er ist durch geknallt! Schnell weg! Raus hier!"  
Schmerzensschreie folgen.  
Cameron rennt.

In der Ferne hört sie eine vertraute Stimme:  
"Hey!"

'Voice Match Found: Derek Reese'

Andere Schüsse ertönen, 9mm, aus einer Pistole abgefeuert. Wieder Gewehrfeuer. Sie ist fast da.  
Sie geht um die Ecke und sieht mehrere Leichen. Zwei junge Frauen liegen mit Schusswunden am Rücken auf dem Boden.  
Weiter hinten im Gang, an der Ecke liegt eine zusammengekauerte Leiche in ihrem Blut, das durch die vielen Schusswunden fließt.  
Der ganze Gang ist übersät mit Einschusslöchern eines Großkalibrigen Maschinengewehrs.

Etwas in einer der Zimmer fällt zu Boden - es ist Dereks Zimmer.  
Weitere Schüsse, das klicken eines leeren Magazins.

Sie ist fast an der Türschwelle.  
"Mach schon! Na los! Bring mich schon um! Du Drecks..."

'Cameron' stürmt herein, schlägt die bösartige Maschine durch die dünne Wand ins Nebenzimmer.

Die Maschine kommt hart auf dem Boden auf. Sie tritt vor, nimmt den geladenen Granatwerfer und feuert ihn ab.  
Sogleich dreht sie ihr Gesicht nach links, um es vor der Explosion zu schützen. Sie sieht noch aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich ein unversehrter Derek zum Schutz duckt und die Hände vor das Gesicht hebt. Als die Druckwelle vorbei ist, dreht sich 'Cameron' um.  
Derek starrt entgeistert die zerstörte Maschine an.  
'Cameron' erwidert:

"Sie werden manchmal bösartig", Derek starrt sie an, "niemand weiß warum."  
Sie geht und lässt Derek alleine. John musste darüber informiert werden.

* * *

"Sie wissen was zu tun ist?"  
"Ist das alles? Danach kann ich leben wie ich möchte."  
John starrte in das Gesicht des Ingenieurs:  
"Das ist der Deal."  
"Ich denke, ich mache es.

John blickte auf, 'Cameron' ging durch die Türe, vorbei an Wells, an seine Seite.  
Sie begutachtete den Ingenieur genau.

"Halten sie sich an die Abmachung bauen sie die Zeitmaschine an dem abgesprochenen Ort, sowie die Waffe und sie werden nichts von uns hören. Wenn sie uns aber hintergehen, werden wir es früher oder später herausfinden, und sie vergisst nicht."  
John nickte 'Cameron' zu.  
Der Ingenieur blickte ängstlich auf zu 'Cameron'.  
Wells kam aus dem Hintergrund und führte ihn wieder ab.

'Cameron' blickte zu John, er zurück:  
"Wir müssen reden, John."  
"Was gibt es?"  
"Eine Maschine, sie ist Amok gelaufen."  
"Oh Gott, schon wieder eine."

John fasste sich an die Stirn und rieb sich die Augen, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch ab.  
"Ich entdeckte mehrere Anomalien in ihrem Verhalten."  
"Warte, du meinst mehr als eine?"  
"Ja, zuerst schien es so, als würde sie wie viele andere der zweiten Generation Amok laufen. Doch aus ihrem Verhalten, muss ich schließen, dass sie als sekundäres Ziel die Ermordung von Derek Reese hatte."

"Stopp! Warum um Himmel Willen sollte jemand Derek umbringen wollen?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Doch die Maschine schien sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Derek war außer Sichtweite, hatte sich in Deckung versteckt. Wenn es ihr Auftrag war nur Menschen zu töten, wäre sie den Hauptgang weitergelaufen."  
"Diesen Maschinen gibt keiner Aufträge, wer will denn schon seine eigenen Leute in Gefahr bringen."  
"Ich habe es dir bereits erklärt, John. Ich brauche mich nicht zu wiederholen, niemand mag einen Nörgler."

"Ich weiß was du meinst, aber... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand dazu imstande wäre."  
"Ich schon, John. Skynet wurde von den Menschen erschaffen. Die Atombombe wurde von Menschen erfunden."

"Was rätst du mir? Was soll ich machen."  
"Derek ist nichtmehr sicher hier. Ich weiß nicht wie du zu ihm stehst, aber es ist der Bruder von Kyle.  
Wenn meine Berechnungen stimmen, möchte ihn jemand tot sehen. Du solltest mit ihm sprechen, und ihn verlegen.  
Ihm wird es aber sicher nicht gefallen. Es scheint als hätte er eine Partnerin gefunden..."

John fiel ihr ins Wort:  
"Was soll ich Derek denn bitteschön sagen? Die Wahrheit würde er nicht verstehen."  
"Traust du mir?"  
"Ja, Cameron, es ist nur schwierig..."  
"Liegt dir irgendetwas an Derek?"  
"Ja, schon."  
"Dann musst du ihn Fortschicken."

* * *

Derek lag wach in seinem Zimmer, die Hand auf der Stirn, er dachte nach.  
Schritte, ein Schatten kam und verdunkelte das restliche Licht, welches von einer spärlichen Lampe ausgestrahlt wurde.

Derek neigte den Kopf zur Seite und schreckte auf: sie war es.  
'Was hat sie mit mir vor? Sie wird mich umbringen! Foltern!'

Sie durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit ihren Augen:  
"John will dich sofort sehen."

Sie wandte sich im sprechen ab, die Augen blieben aber so lang wie möglich auf ihn gerichtet - sie ging.  
Derek war sich nicht sicher was sie gemeint hatte, überrascht - wollte sie, dass er jetzt mit ihr mitging?  
Warum hatte Connor seine Meinung geändert?

Er folgte ihr schließlich.

'Cameron' wurde ohne Kontrolle überall durchgelassen, in Bereiche in der Kaum jemand Zugang hatte - Derek war entsetzt, warum vertraute Connor dieser Maschine?

Sie kamen an eine Verschlossene Türe an. Ein Sicherheitsinterface war daran installiert.  
'Cameron' benutzte es. Ihre Augen wurden von einem Laser abgetastet. Das Schloss öffnete sich.  
Sie öffnete die Türe und gab Derek mit ihrem Blick zu verstehen, dass er eintreten solle.

Dieser war baff. Ängstlich und unsicher trat er langsam ein. Den Mund vor Erstaunen geöffnet.

Maschinenartige Geräusche kamen aus dem inneren. Im Raum, die Pupillen an das dämmrige Licht angepasst, sah er klarer.  
Eine Glaswand war zu sehen. Dahinter waren mehrere Düsentriebwerke in einem Kreis aufgestellt.  
Die Rotorblätter bewegten sich, aus ihnen stieg Wasserdampf.  
Sie müssten die Elektrizität fördern, die für diese eigenartige Energiekugel in der Mitte notwendig war, welche gerade durch ein Zirpen verschwand.

"Derek"  
Er drehte sich um und sah John, die Maschine war gegangen.  
"John."  
"Wir müssen reden."  
"Wo hast du Kyle hingebracht?"  
"Derek, es tut mir Leid, ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Kyle, er ist weg."  
"Sag mir wo er ist, er ist mein Bruder! Ich habe ein Recht es zu erfahren!"  
John blickte zu Boden und wieder zurück in das Wutentbrannte Gesicht von Derek:  
"Derek, es tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht, es ist..."

Derek stürmte mitten im Satz auf ihn zu und schlug ihn hart in die Seite.  
Es war unerwartet.  
John schrie vor Schmerz laut auf.  
Derek drückte ihn mit seinem Ellenbogen am Hals an die Wand und holte zu einem weiteren Schlag aus:

"Sag es mir! Sag es mir! Was hast du mit ihm gem..."

'Cameron' erschien hinter ihm, nahm den Arm mit dem er gerade ausholen wollte und verdrehte ihn auf dem Rücken. Derek schrie vor schmerz. 'Cameron', davon unbeeindruckt, bugsierte ihn zur Wand und presste sein Gesicht mit ihrem freien Arm dagegen.  
Derek schrie John weiter an, der sich die Hand an die Seite hielt:

"Diese Metallschlampe soll mich loslassen! Er ist mein Bruder! Sag es mir! Fass mich nicht an, Fass mich nicht an, du Metallschlampe! Er soll es mir sagen! Ich habe ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren! Lass ab von mir!"

'Cameron':  
"Bitte beruhige dich, oder ich werde weitere Gewalt anwenden müssen."  
Sie verdrehte Dereks Arm noch weiter, er schrie vor Schmerz.  
John:  
"Es ist okay, lass ihn..."

'Cameron' schaute John eine Zeitlang an, drehte den Arm sogar minimal weiter, bevor sie losließ. John bekam davon nichts mit, Derek spürte den erhöhten Schmerz aber schon - sie wollte ihn damit warnen, dass sie nicht so leicht zu besänftigen war.

Derek sackte zusammen.  
John:  
"Derek, er ist fort, niemand kann ihn zurückholen."  
"Wo ist er?"  
"Siehst du das dort hinten? Es ist Skynets Geheimwaffe..."  
"Und?"  
"Es gibt einem die Möglichkeit den Verlauf der Zeit zu ändern. Kyle hat sich freiwillig gemeldet. Ich habe ihn dazu nicht gezwungen, wollte ihn davon abhalten."

Johns Augen begannen zu tränen. Derek sah ihn ungläubig an:  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass er nicht mehr in dieser Zeit ist?!"  
"Ja, mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wenigstens hast du Gewissheit."

Derek fasste sich an die Stirn, vergrub die Augen unter seinen Händen.  
"Und diese Maschine, sie funktioniert."  
"Ja, sie ist ein Fluch und ein Segen."  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Denk daran, was Skynet alles mit ihr angestellt hat, wie viele Maschinen es zurückgeschickt hat, um den Verlauf der Zeit zu ändern."  
Derek starrte 'Cameron' hasserfüllt an, diese wiederum flackerte kurz blau mit ihren Augen auf und Derek schreckte zurück.

John:  
"Da ist noch etwas. Wir werden dich verlegen."  
"warum?"  
"Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme."  
"Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage!"  
"Es ist kompliziert."  
John kratzte sich am Kopf, wie sollte er Derek davon überzeugen, wenn er es selber nicht überzeugt war, als er von Derek aus dem Gedanken gerissen wurde:  
"Warum benutzt du die Maschine nicht, um selber die Zeit zu verändern?"  
"Das ist nicht so einfach. Jede kleine Veränderung könnte ebenso gut eine Katastrophe nach sich ziehen."  
"Viel schlimmer als jetzt kann es nicht werden. Lass mich zurückgehen, durch die Zeit. Lass mich die Zeit ändern. Skynet stoppen. Die Welt verändern."

John sah auf, in das Gesicht seines Onkels, er konnte das nicht zulassen, er wusste ja was mit ihm geschehen war bzw. konnte:  
"Es wird dich umbringen Derek. Alle die zurückreisen sterben früher, durch Unfälle. Es scheint so, als wolle sich die Zeit somit selber stabilisieren."  
"Gib mir Sumner, Timms und Sayles. Zusammen könnten wir es schaffen!"  
John blickte in das Gesicht von Derek, es war voller Hoffnung.  
"Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren, wie alle anderen auch. Die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die Zeit so zu verändern, dass das alles nicht geschehen muss..."

John schaute zu Boden, er konnte die Hoffnung seines Onkels nicht zerstören, es war alles was er hatte, was ihm am Leben hielt:  
"Okay Derek. Verspreche mir aber bitte eine Sache."  
"Was?"  
"Ihr bereitet nur einen Unterschlupf vor. Besorgt Waffen und Geld. Macht nichts ehe ihr von mir erfahrt.  
Sucht nichts, geht nichts nach. Seit einfach unsichtbar."  
"Warum?"  
"Bitte Derek, vertraue mir."  
"Ja, wenn es so laufen soll."  
"Gut, ich lasse die Zeitmaschine vorbereiten, du kannst dich noch von den anderen verabschieden und Timms, Sumner und Sayles bescheid sagen."

* * *

Part 3 - Bad Omens

* * *

--  
vor 5 Wochen, Sicherheitsverwahrung:  
--

Jesse:  
"Ich habe es dir gesagt."  
'Cameron':  
"Du hast mir nichts Nützliches gesagt. Deine Handlungen haben zu dem Verlust eines T888 und einem sehr großen, strategisch wichtigen Vorteil. Das U-Boot ist unersetzbar."  
Jesse:  
"Der Tripple Eight, das U-Boot. Du vergisst die Menschen. Du hast nie die Menschen erwähnt die gestorben sind. Nie!"  
'Cameron':  
"Ja, die Menschen, und die Box.  
Jesse:  
"Wir haben die Box geöffnet. Die Hölle kam daraus! Wie viele Male müssen wir das noch durchgehen?"  
'Cameron':  
"Bis du mir die Antwort gibst."  
Jesse:  
"Nicht dir. Bring mich zu Connor."  
'Cameron':  
"Du kannst es mir sagen."  
Jesse:  
"Nein! Das flüssige Metall in der Box, kam zu mir, bevor wir flohen. Und es gab mir eine Nachricht für John Connor. Für ihn. Nicht für dich!"  
'Cameron':  
"Es mir zu sagen ist das Gleiche wie es John zu sagen."  
Jesse:  
"Heh. Dietze hatte Recht. Wer zur Hölle hat die Kontrolle in diesem Krieg? Für was zur Hölle kämpfen wir, wenn es dir auszurichten, dasselbe ist, wie es John Connor auszurichten?! Du bist eine verdammte Maschine! Du bist nicht das Gleiche! Es ist nicht das Gleiche! Gut. Zur Hölle mit dir. Du sagst John Connor, dass das Metallmonster gesagte, die Antwort ist nein.  
Was bedeutet das? Huh? Hey, antworte mir! Wenn die Antwort nein war, was war die Frage?"  
'Cameron':  
"Willst du dich uns anschließen?"  
Jesse:  
"Was?"  
'Cameron':  
"Das war die Frage: Willst du dich uns anschließen.

'Cameron' beginnt wegzulaufen und dreht sich dann um:  
"Es tut mir leid um deinen Verlust. Die Ärzte sind nicht sicher ob es durch den Kampf oder durch die rapide Druckänderung als du die Carter versenkt hast, passiert ist. Du warst schwanger. Und jetzt bist du es nicht mehr."

* * *

--  
vor 5 Wochen, Johns Quartier:  
--

"Du hast was gemacht?"  
Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite:  
"Ich habe zu dem flüssigen Metall Kontakt aufgenommen, um es von einer Allianz mit uns zu überzeugen. Es war strategisch zum Nutzen für beide Seiten."  
John fasste sich an die Stirn:  
'Was hat sie sich bloß dabei gedacht, falls sie überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hat.'  
"Es war nicht meine Schuld John. Ich habe klare Anweisungen gegeben. Sie wurden von der Crew missachtet. Diese menschlichen Fehler haben zum Verlust des U-Boots und einem Tripple Eight der ersten Generation geführt."  
John starrte sie eiskalt an:  
"Es ist deine Schuld. Nicht nur hast du gehandelt, ohne mich einzuweihen, du hast auch die Leute auf dem U-Boot unterschätzt."  
"Du hättest die Crew selber aussuchen sollen, das U-Boot mit verlässigen Leuten besetzen sollen."

John schnaubte:  
"Ich kann auch nicht alles machen!"  
"Du hättest mir die Arbeit überlassen können. Ich hätte bessere Leute ausgesucht. Du weißt es. Ich kann Menschen gut beurteilen, sie abschätzen. Du hättest dir meine Fähigkeiten besser zu nutzen machen sollen."  
"Jetzt bin ich also Schuld an dem Desaster, oder was?"  
"Nein, Schuld ist die Person, welche die Crew ausgesucht hat. Trotz eines Tripple Eight als Kapitän, hat diese Person, einen notorischen Maschinenhasser in die Crew aufgenommen, der eine Meuterei angezettelt hat, und diese selbstgerechte..."  
"Ist schon gut! Ich habe es verstanden! Trotzdem beantwortet das nicht warum du eine so weitreichende Entscheidung ohne mich getroffen hast! Du hast keine Ahnung was du angerichtet hast, oder?!"

Sie erwiderte nichts, er fuhr fort:  
"Lass mich jetzt allein, ich muss nachdenken."

* * *

--  
Heute, jetzt, Johns Quartier:  
--

John sah wie 'Cameron' eintrat:  
"Gibt es schon was neues von Perry und der Befreiungsaktion?"  
Er hatte sich noch immer nicht vollständig von den Wunden erholt.  
"Nein."  
"John, wir müssen reden."  
"Was gibt es?"  
"Eine Maschine, sie ist bösartig geworden."  
"Mhh, schon wieder. Ist aber nichts Neues. Wenn wir Klarheit haben, dass die Maschinen der ersten Generation alle einwandfrei funktionieren, mache ich mir deine Fähigkeiten zu nutze und lasse sie alle durch dich umprogrammieren. Dann sind sie unter deiner Kontrolle und wir wissen immer, wo sie sind und was sie machen."

Er blickte auf, in ihr Gesicht, offensichtlich war das noch nicht alles gewesen.  
"Das ist die richtige Entscheidung, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier",  
Sie trat näher an ihn heran,  
"Maschinen werden nicht einfach so bösartig. Sie machen, was man ihnen sagt. Wer kann ihnen Befehle erteilen?"  
"Nun, Ich, und mein Kommandostab, dich ausgeschlossen - das war eine Bedingung, sorry."  
Er verzog kurz das Gesicht.

"Das heißt, Du, Perry, Winfield oder Morten. Haben sie sonst noch etwas besonderes, eine Sekundäre Mission?"  
"Ja, da alle von Skynets Maschinen als Sekundäre Mission mich töten wollen, habe ich dies umgedreht. Sie sollten mich somit alle beschützen, wenn ich in Gefahr wäre, der Parameter wurde hierbei auf die höchste Stelle gesetzt. Außerdem wurde noch der Schutz menschlichen Lebens hinzugesetzt wenn es nicht in Konflikt mit einer höherwertigen Mission steht. Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass diese Missionen sich etwa gegenseitig stören?"  
'Cameron' hatte aufmerksam zugehört:  
"Nein, die Maschine wird dann immer die Mission vorziehen, welche den höheren Parameter hat."  
"Also, woran liegt es dann?"

'Cameron' kam noch näher an ihn heran, und nahm seine Hand.  
John schaute sie konfus an, er bekam einen Kloß im Hals.  
Mit der anderen Hand Legte sie einen Gegenstand rein, den sie mit seinen Fingern umschloss.  
Sie ließ von ihm ab.

John öffnete aufgeregt die Hand, zum Vorschein kam der Chip:  
"Cameron, hast du etwa..."  
"Niemand muss es wissen, John. Wir müssen sicher gehen. Ich hätte ihn alleine auslesen können, aber dachte, dass es dir nicht gefallen wird, wenn ich schon wieder eigenmächtig gehandelt hätte."  
"Das hast du schon, Cameron."  
"Wir sollten ihn auslesen, John."  
"Damit hintergehe ich Perry, Winfield und Morten."  
"Ja, aber es ist nötig John, das weißt du. Wir müssen wissen, was mit den Maschinen passiert, oder besser gesagt, wer ihnen diese Befehle gibt. Jemand will DICH hintergehen, John."

John blickte von ihr, zu dem Chip. Er war von außen betrachtet völlig intakt.  
Er schaute wieder hoch zu 'Cameron' - sie hatte Recht, er musste Gewissheit haben...

* * *

--  
Heute, einige Stunden davor:  
--

'Cameron' lief den Gang Entlang, als hinter ihr eine Person auf sie zu rannte.  
Sie konnte sich noch halb umdrehen und einen Blick auf den Angreifer erhaschen - es war ein T888, einer von denen, die sie nicht umprogrammiert hatte, einer der zweiten Generation.  
Er hatte es offensichtlich auf sie Abgesehen.

Sie wurde von ihm durch die nächste Mauer geworfen.  
Staub und Schutt wirbelte auf.  
Die Maschine kam auf sie zu. sie war schon nah, beugte sich runter, um mit den Fäusten auf sie einzuschlagen.

'Cameron' nahm ihr rechtes Bein und stieß so hart wie es ging zu.  
Sie zielte auf die Kniescheibe der Maschine. Sie fiel in ihrem Schlag durch das jetzt defekte Bein um und verfehlte sie.  
'Cameron' rappelte sich hoch.  
Mit Ihren Füßen und der Linken Hand und Ellenbogen sicherte sie die Gliedmaßen der Maschine.

Mit der Rechten zog sie ihr Feldmesser und entfernte die Haut über den CPU-Port.  
Die Maschine windete sich, kämpfte dagegen an. Sie konnte ihre Rechte Hand befreien und stieß 'Cameron' damit von ihr ab.  
Sie landete hart an der Wand. Dass Messer prallte an der Wand ab sodass 'Cameron' es fallen ließ.

Die Maschine kam auf sie zu und schlug zu. 'Cameron' duckte sich.  
Die Maschine schlug mit voller Wucht in die Wand und verkantete sich mit einem Stahlträger.  
'Cameron' nutzte dies aus, um den Kopf der Maschine über die Belastungsgrenze hinaus zur Seite hin zu überdehnen.  
Das Metall quietschte und gab nach, die Haut riss und die Maschine wurde Regungslos.

Sie trennte den Kopf vollständig ab schlug sich den regenglosen Körper weg und lief zu dem Messer, in einer Hand hatte sie den abgetrennten Kopf. Als sie das Messer aufhob flackerten die Augen der Maschine auf.  
Der Körper hinter ihr begann sich zu bewegen.  
'Cameron' machte sich daran den CPU-Port zu öffnen.  
Der Körper befreite seine verkantete Hand und lief auf sie zu.  
'Cameron' schaffte es den Deckel zu öffnen und nahm den Chip heraus.  
Neben ihn sackte der Körper der Maschine zusammen.

* * *

--  
Heute, jetzt, Johns Quartier:  
--

John sitzt vor dem Bildschirm, neben ihm steht 'Cameron'  
"Die Hintergrundprogramme scheinen alle in Ordnung zu sein, alles läuft, wie es laufen sollte",  
er blickt auf zu 'Cameron':  
"du hattest recht."  
"Ich weiß, John. Schau nach den Missionsdaten."  
John tippte einige Befehle ein und scrollte runter. Überrascht starrte er von dem Bildschirm auf zu 'Cameron'. Auf dem Bildschirm stand in Großbuchstaben:

_'New Mission_ _Obtained:  
Terminate Unknown_ _Cyborg_ _aka_ _Cameron.'_

_'Model Characteristics: Mainly unknown: Skynet Prototype.'_

_'Access Skynet Information:'  
'Chip characteristics: Unknown, No Data.'  
'Endoskeleton characteristics:  
Revised T888 Endoskeleton:  
More enclosed within metal,  
Segmented neck "tendons",  
Better Vision Capability'  
'Skin characteristics:  
In-Built Skin: None  
Later Added Skin: Skynet S&F 4.0a (Prototype):  
TOK715 ("Template Of Kill": Allison Young)'_

_'Mission confirmed:  
Terminate Unknown_ _Cyborg_ _aka Cameron.'_

"Es hat dich angegriffen?!"  
"Ja."  
"Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt."  
"Du hättest mir nicht geglaubt. Es scheint so als möchte mich jemand aus dem Weg räumen, um dich zu schwächen."  
"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"  
"Viele hassen mich, für das was ich bin",  
John senkte seinen Blick,  
"außerdem gefällt es vielen nicht, dass ich dein Vertrauen besitze und Befehle erteilen darf. Nach den letzten Unstimmigkeiten war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis so etwas passiert."

"Jemand will dich also töten, genau wie Derek?"  
"Ja. Wir sollten uns die Visuellen Aufzeichnungen der letzen Tage der Maschine anschauen."

* * *

_Der Blick wandert durch einen Versorgungstunnel. Gestöhne ertönt. Das Bild kommt zu stehen, und Fokussiert, vergrößert.  
Eine Frau mit schwarzem Haar ist zu sehen, im Akt mit einem älteren bulligen, bierbäuchigen Mann._

_"Gib's mir Joe, komm schon, fick mich! Fick mich härter!"  
Ihre Beine sind um seine Hüfte geschlossen. Er leckt mit sie mit seiner Zunge vom Hals aufwärts bis zum Mund ab und steckt sie dann, wie ein Tier ihr in den Mund, während er den Rhythmus seiner Stoßbewegungen erhöht. Sie schreit Laut auf. Er presst ihren Kopf Gewaltsam mit der Hand an ihrem Kiefer gegen die Wand. Steckt seine Finger in ihren Mund, öffnet diesen. Streckt wieder seine Zunge hinein:  
"Los Schätzchen! Du weißt was ich will!"  
Sie grinste ihn an._

_Er presste ihren Kopf runter, zum Hosenbund, hielt ihn fest. Schluckendwürgende Geräusche waren zu hören.  
Er hielt den Kopf fest, sie konnte oder wollte sich nicht wehren. Sein Rhythmus wurde schneller bis er laut aufstöhnte._

_Er zog sie an den Haaren nach schräg hinten von ihm weg, damit sie zu ihm aufschauen musste.  
Sie atmete schwer, sog förmlich die Luft in sich ein, als hätte sie 5 Minuten lang die Luft angehalten.  
"Los, leck ihn sauber, du Luder!"  
Man sah wie sie sich mit ausgestreckter Zunge seinem Hosenbund näherte. Schlürfende Geräusche._

_Nach einer Weile hatte der Mann genug, stoß die Frau weg und fuchtelte an seinem Hosenbund und Gürtel rum.  
"Wir sehen uns wieder Joe, oder?"  
"Na, ich habe es dir wohl so richtig besorgt, oder? Warte bis ich dich das nächste Mal für einen Fick treffe! Und jetzt verschwinde, wir sehen uns später."_

_Die Frau verschwand durch das eine Ende des Tunnels während der Mann den anderen Weg nahm und förmlich erstarrte als er die Maschine sah:  
"Was willst du hier du scheiß Metallhaufen?!"  
Das wütende Gesicht kam näher, es war Joe Morten._

* * *

John starrte von dem Bildschirm verblüfft auf zu 'Cameron'. Er hatte die Stimme der Frau wiedererkannt, der unverwechselbare Akzent, außerdem die schwarzen Haare, die Statur:  
"Sag mir bloß nicht, dass die Frau Jesse heißt."  
Hass kam in ihm hoch.

"Ja, es ist Interessant. Es ist Jesse Flores, die Person, welche die Jimmy Carter zerstört hat, meinen Plan zunichte gemacht hat. Aber dich scheint das mehr zu interessieren als die Tatsache, dass Joe Morten mit der Maschine gesprochen hat. Er ist mein erster Verdacht gewesen."  
"Das sagt noch lange nichts aus."  
"Er war es, der die Besatzung der Carter zusammengestellt hat."  
"Du bist immer noch sauer, dass es nicht geklappt hat, nicht war? Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, dass diese fehlgeschlagene Mission, noch viel weitreichendere Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird, als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst. Es wird mein ganzes Leben versauen."  
Er starrte sie an, sie starrte nur zurück - aber wie konnte sie das auch nur wissen?

"Bäh, diese Jesse, sie ist eine Schlampe, widerlich! Ich hasse sie!"  
'Cameron' neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Die Definition ist zutreffend. Sie war erst vor kurzen in einer Beziehung mit Derek Reese."  
"Wie bitte?"  
John fasste sich an die Stirn.  
"Ich wollte es dir schon früher erzählen, aber du hast mich unterbrochen."

John zog sich an den Haaren, er erinnerte sich noch schwach daran, er war ihr wieder einmal ins Wort gefallen und hatte sie nicht ausreden lassen.  
'Verdammt, ich muss ihr besser zuhören.'

John gefiel gar nicht was er vorgefunden hatte.

* * *

Part 4 - Revelation

* * *

--  
Heute, jetzt (Wells's Story I)  
--

Wells geht den Gang entlang. Er hatte von Perry die Langweilige Aufgabe bekommen, Inventar zu führen, über Waffen und den Maschinen.

Er ging gerade um die Ecke zu der Halle, in der die Maschinen für Perrys Angriff standen, vorbereitet werden sollten, als er mehrere Schüsse hörte. Er rannte zu der Tür und sah wie mehrere Truppen, Widerstandskämpfer, die Maschinen Angriffen.  
Die Maschinen ließen sich eine nach dem anderen zerstören, ohne Gegenwehr. Er sah Morten unter ihnen:  
"Scheiße! Was ist hier los! Was für einen Scheiß macht ihr hier! Perry braucht diese Truppen!"

Morten kam heran, zu seinen Männern sagte er noch:  
"Weitermachen!"

"Wir haben Perry zum Ausgleich reguläre Truppen geschickt. Niemand will doch ernsthaft diese Viecher dafür einsetzen."  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten, Morten! Sag es mir, sofort!"  
"Du musst dich entscheiden, Wells. Der Widerstand, oder Connor."  
"Ihr,... Meuterei?!"  
"Nenn es wie du willst, Connor hat unsere Prinzipien verraten, er ist der Verräter."  
"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen?"  
"So ernst, wie Connor seine Metallschlampe! Also entscheide dich! Connor oder wir!"

Morten zog seine Pistole um auf ihn zu schießen. Er trat ihm in den Bauch, Morten fiel um, Wells verschwand, hinter ihm konnte er noch hören, wie Morten einige seiner Männer anschrie ihm zu folgen.

Er musste hier weg. Es gab nur einem Weg dem zu entkommen, alle Sachen zu ändern. Er hatte schon öfter darüber nachgedacht.  
Jetzt war die Zeit. Hier war alles verloren. Perry würde im Schlachtfeld sterben, wie alle Soldaten die sie geschickt hatten.  
Die Maschinen, sie würden sie alle zerstören, was blieb wären ein paar selbstverherrlichende Männer, welche den Widerstand mit ihrer Ignoranz zerstörten, ihn Skynet zum Fraß vorwarfen.

* * *

--  
Heute, jetzt, Johns Quartier:  
--

'Camerons' Augen flackerten kurz auf.  
"Was ist los Cameron?"  
"Die Maschinen welche für Perrys Angriff abgestellt wurden. Sie werden angegriffen."  
"Sie sind doch hier."  
"Ja, die Angreifer sind Widerstandskämpfer."  
John starrte auf den Bildschirm, die Schrift stand wieder darauf:

_'Mission confirmed:  
Terminate Unknown Cyborg aka Cameron.'_

"Ist es eine Meuterei?"  
"Ja, sie werden zuerst alle Maschinen zerstören und dann zu dir gehen.  
Wir müssen aufpassen, es werden noch weitere als Morten darin verwickelt sein."

John starrt entsetzt 'Cameron' an:  
"Sie werden alle Maschinen zerstören? ALLE?"

"So sieht es aus, John. Es tut mir leid, ich muss dich darauf vorbereiten, dass ich zerstört werde.  
Ich kann nicht gegen eine ganze Armee kämpfen.  
Es tut mir leid.  
Ich kann dich davor nicht beschützen. Sie werden alle Ausgänge schon abgesperrt haben.  
Es gibt kein Entkommen.  
Es tut mir leid."

John hatte Tränen in den Augen:  
"Los, verschwinde, rette dich!"  
"Ich kann nicht."  
"Lauf! Ich befehle es dir! Du kannst verschwinden, untertauchen, ich bin verwundet."  
"Ich kann dich hier nicht zurücklassen, John."  
John humpelte, schreiend vor Schmerzen in die andere Ecke des Zimmers.

Er drehte sich um und zielte mit seinem Plasmagewehr auf sie:

"Verschwinde! Bring dich in Sicherheit!"

* * *

--  
Heute, jetzt, Johns Quartier (kurze Zeit später)  
--

John saß am Boden zerstört, den Kopf in den Händen an seinem Schreibtisch, vor dem Schachspiel.  
Er schreckte förmlich auf, als die Tür aufging und ein schnaufender Winfield hereinkam.  
"Sir, wir müssen gehen. Morten hat eine Meuterei angezettelt. Powell ist hier, er hält uns den Rücken frei, solange es geht. Sie müssen von hier verschwinden."

"Sagt wer?"  
"Sir, ich weiß dass wir unsere Differenzen haben. Wir haben sie aber bis jetzt immer vernünftig und professionell miteinander lösen können, nicht so wie Morten. Wir müssen..."

John stand auf, wenn Powell wirklich hier war, dann gab es noch Hoffnung.  
"Ja, sie haben recht. Und auf Powell konnte ich mich schon immer verlassen."  
Winfield verzog das Gesicht.  
John ging zur Tür.

Er bekam einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Bevor er jedoch völlig ohnmächtig wurde, sah er noch die Blutlache die sich an der Türschwelle ausbreitete:  
'Warum hab ich den Raum bloß Schalldicht konstruieren lassen?'

* * *

--  
Heute, jetzt (Wells's Story II)  
--

Wells hatte die Daten in die Apparatur eingegeben, jemand hatte kurz vor ihm die Maschine benützt und war in das Jahr 1999 gereist.  
Er stellte sich in die Mitte, in die Energieblase. Die Elektrizität und der Lärm der Turbinen um ihn herum stiegen an.  
Die Energiekugel hatte ihre Finale Größe erreicht. Er hörte ein Zirpen, sowie einen Knall.

Er spürte einen Stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken.

* * *

--  
Heute, jetzt, Johns Quartier (kurze Zeit später)  
--

John spürte einen Tritt in die Seiten, er schrie laut auf und kam langsam zu sich.  
"Na, wie fühlt sich das an?!"  
Noch ein tritt.  
"Wo ist es, wo ist diese Metallschlampe! Los, sag es!"  
Weitere Tritte, sie wurden immer härter.

"Morton! Es reicht. Lass noch genügend Leben in ihm übrig für seinen Scheinprozess, für seine Exekution."  
"Bah Winfield, wir sollten dieses Schwein hier und jetzt abknallen!"  
"Beruhige dich. Er kann jetzt nichts mehr tun. Wir können ihn nicht einfach so töten. Er bekommt seinen Scheinprozess und wird hingerichtet."  
"Nur wenn ich der Richter sein darf",  
Morten lachte.

John rappelte sich auf seine Knie. Er spuckte Blut, und sah die zwei Männer an:  
"Was habt ihr getan? Ihr habt alles zerstört, alles wofür wir so hart gekämpft haben, so vieles wofür gute Soldaten gestorben sind! Ihr seid nicht besser als die Maschinen die ihr verabscheut!"  
"Halt die Fresse!",  
John bekam einen weiteren Tritt von Morten,  
"wer ist derjenige der mit seiner Metallschlampe rumhängt?! Fickst du sie auch?! Ich wette er fickt sie!"  
Er bekam einen weiteren Tritt.

Die Tür ging auf und die Person von der er bis kurzem Gedacht hatte, sie wäre die Person, die er am allermeisten hasste, kam durch die Tür und erneuerte seinen Hass wieder.  
"Jesse! Du Schlampe!"

* * *

Part 5 - The Fall of the Resistance

* * *

--  
Heute, Eingangsbereich (unmittelbar vor der Meuterei)  
--

Powell rannte den Gang entlang.  
'Ah, zum Glück, Morten und Winfield'

"Sir, gut das ich sie treffe. Wir haben ein Problem, die Maschinen, wo sind sie? Verdammt, wir werden in Stücke gerissen."  
Winfield:  
"Wir haben zusätzliche Truppen geschickt."  
Powell:  
"Es waren nicht genügend! Soll dass ein Scherz sein? Wie sollen 20 Soldaten über 100 Maschinen kompensieren?! Wer ist für diese Scheiße verantwortlich?!"  
Morten verzog das Gesicht.  
"Ich muss zu Connor, ihr seid doch bekloppt! Ihr bringt sie noch alle um!"  
Powell wandte sich ab und rannte los.

Morten zog seine 9mm und schoss. Powell fiel. Sein Atmen war nur noch ein hohes ziehen. Die Kugel hatte eine Lunge durchschossen. Morten ging auf ihn zu und drehte ihn mit einem Tritt unsanft um.  
Powell starrte ungläubig in den Lauf von Mortens 9mm.  
"Warum? war..."  
Morten drückte mit hasserfülltem Gesicht ab. Er schoss sein ganzes Magazin leer. 15 Schüsse.

Winfield:  
"War das wirklich nötig? Er war damals noch ein Kind."  
Morten:  
"Es gibt keine Ausreden mehr, für niemanden. Außerdem musste ich ihn töten, er wollte zu Connor."

* * *

--  
Heute, jetzt, Johns Quartier (kurze Zeit später)  
--

Jesse kam vor kniete sich vor ihm nieder:  
"Oh, ist der kleine Connor traurig, dass er seine Metallschlampe verloren hat? Soll ich ihm helfen?"  
Sie würgte ihn mit beiden Händen - er bekam kaum mehr Luft - und küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
"Siehst du, ich habe dir ein Gefallen getan, du wurdest bevor du stirbst noch einmal von einer richtigen Frau geküsst, und von keinem Metall."

John röchelte vor Luft. Er spuckte angewidert seinen Speichel aus.  
Jesse stand auf und trat mit voller Wucht zu.  
John wurde es kurz schwammig um die Augen.

Als sein Blick wieder klar war, sah er wie sie auf Morten zulief.  
Morten:  
"Ist Wells tot?"  
Jesse:  
"Der kleine Bastard wollte die Zeitmaschine benutzen. Ich habe ihn eine Kugel in den Rücken verpasst.  
Es scheint so, als werde er irgendwo im Jahre 2007 als Leiche auftauchen."  
Winfield:  
"Gut. Ein Problem weniger.

Jesse ging auf Morten zu. Er grabschte ihren Hintern und steckte ihr die Zunge in den Hals.  
"rhhr. Du weißt was du später als Belohnung machen darfst, nicht wahr?"  
"Es hat nicht zufällig etwas mit deinem besten Stück zu tun?"

John wurde schon vom zuhören schlecht. Winfield gaffte wie bekloppt den beiden zu. John zog sich vor, zu dem Computer, er hatte vor, der Romanze ein Ende zu bereiten. Er drückte die Entertaste, bevor er aus Erschöpfung vollends zusammensackte.

Winfield bemerkte dies. Er blickte von ihm, auf den Computer.

* * *

Part 6 - The Demon inside the Machines

* * *

--  
vor 24 Tagen (Jesse's Story I)  
--

Jesse kniete auf allen vieren auf Mortens Matratze und schreite aus Lust und Schmerz.

Joe Morten rammte sein 'bestes Stück' - sie war der eigentlich anderer Ansicht: er war nur unterdurchschnittlich bestückt - in ihr Hinterteil, während er mit einer Hand ihr Haar zog und sie so zwang, seinen abscheulich hässlichen Körper anzuschauen.  
Mit der anderen Hand begrabschte er ihre Brüste.  
Er stieß härter zu, stöhnte lauter.  
Sie schrie vor Schmerz.

Erschöpft ließ er von ihr ab, legte sich daneben und begrabschte sie weiter:  
"Du bist ein richtiges Luder!"  
"Ach Joe, ich mag einfach Kerle, die wissen, wie man es einer Frau besorgt."

Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Er zündete sich eine Zigarre an und fing sie an zu rauchen.  
"Was willst du jetzt wegen Connor unternehmen."  
"Ich kann nichts tun, solange diese Metallschlampe und Perry rum läuft."

"Connors Maschine, stimmt es, dass dieser wandelnde Schrotthaufen seiner Freundin nachempfunden wurde?"  
Morten hatte einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck, nur zu gern hätte er Allison einmal 'vernascht'.  
Er drehte sich zu Jesse um:  
"Ja, krank nicht wahr?"  
"Fickt er sie?"  
"Wahrscheinlich, keiner weiß ob ja oder nein."

"Sie ist doch genau dein Typ, oder? Du würdest sie ficken, wenn du könntest oder?"  
Sie kullerte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und lachte.

"Halts Maul du Schlampe! Ich ficke kein Metall! Ich heiße nicht Connor!"  
Er nahm seine Hand und presste ihren Kiefer auf. Er näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht zu ihren. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren.  
Er streckte ihr wieder die Zunge in den Hals. Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren und presste seinen Kopf an ihren.

"Ich hatte auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet, Joe."  
"Wart nur ab, was ich alles geplant habe. Bald ist die Metallschlampe und ihre Freunde nur noch Schrott, und Connor wird am Galgen baumeln."  
"Verdient hat der Metallficker es."  
"Ganz recht Schätzchen, ganz recht. Du hilfst mir doch, nicht wahr?"  
"Hast du Winfield schon überzeugen können."

"Ja, ich glaube du hast da ein bisschen nachgeholfen nicht?"  
Er grinste sie an.  
"Man tut was man kann, Joe."  
"Ja, er hat zugesagt."

Jesse sah grinsend Morten an:  
"Mhh, sieht so aus als würde sich die Schlinge um Connors Hals zuziehen, nicht? Natürlich kannst du dich auf mich verlassen, zusammen werden wir es diesem Bastard heimzahlen."

* * *

--  
heute, jetzt, Johns Quartier (später)  
--

Winfield blieb erstarrt stehen und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Der Ton lief auf voller Lautstärke. John war am Boden ohnmächtig geworden und Jesse und Morten waren immer noch 'beschäftigt'.

Der Computerbildschirm spielte die gespeicherte Erinnerung der Maschine wieder:

_Joe Mortens wutentbranntes Gesicht:  
"Was ist deine Mission? Was suchst du hier."  
"Meine Missionen sind: John Connors zu beschützen, falls möglich als tertiäre Mission der Schutz der menschlichen Spezies, außerdem die Ausführung der Befehle durch Connor, Perry, Winfield und Morten. Zu beachten ist, dass ein höherwertiger Missionsparameter eine niedrigere Mission überschreiben kann."  
"Du hast von dem dort vorhin nichts gesehen, ist das klar!"  
"Ja Sir."  
"So und da wir gerade dabei ist es für dich möglich John Connor umzubringen?"  
"Das ist nicht möglich."  
"Komisch, dass das keinem von euch möglich ist. Als ich eine Maschine auf Derek gehetzt habe hat es doch auch geklappt!"_

Jesse stoppte, erschrak, stolperte rückwärts. Sie sah entsetzt Morten an, der entgeistert auf den Bildschirm starrte:

_"Gut, dann bring diese Metallschlampe die er als Freundin hat um!"  
"Wird erledigt, Sir!"  
Morten warf der Maschine noch einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zu und verschwand._

Jesse hatte Tränen in den Augen:  
"Du hast Derek umgebracht? Du hast der Maschine befohlen ihn umzubringen?"

Morten:  
"Die Maschine hat versagt. Dein Arschloch von Freund wurde von Connor durch die Zeit zurückgeschickt. Schade eigentlich. Ich hätte zwei Maschinen auf ihn ansetzen sollen."

Jesse schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen flossen.

Winfield:  
"Sehe ich das richtig? Hinter all den durchgeknallten, bösartigen Maschinen steckst du?"  
Morten:  
"Was sollte ich denn machen? Wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir etwas dagegen unternehmen mussten! Ich dachte Connor würde seine Meinung ändern, wenn ein Paar Maschinen ein paar Blutbäder anrichten."  
Winfield:  
"Das ging zu weit Morten, es waren unsere Leute."  
Morten:  
"Wir stecken beide mit drin, Winfield. Denk ja nicht, du hast nicht geahnt, dass ich dahinter stecke, dass du meine Anspielungen nicht verstanden hättest. Beschwer dich bei ihm! Er ist an allem Schuld, er und seine Freundin von Metallschlampe!"  
Winfield senkte seinen Blick:  
"Du hast ja recht. Dennoch wünschte ich mir es wäre nicht dazu gekommen."

Morten:  
"Es war ein Versuch Wert, Winfield. Ich habe es gemacht um die Meuterei umgehen und der damit möglichen Zerspaltung des Widerstands."  
Er blickte hasserfüllt auf John:  
"Und nun wirf ihn in einen Kerker, und lass keine Maschine an ihn heran. Zerstöre die Restlichen!"

Winfield nahm John an beiden Armen und schleifte ihn heraus.  
Die Tür schloss sich, Jesse war noch immer da, stand durch Schock wie angewurzelt im Raum.

Morten ging auf sie zu:  
"Überrascht, Schlampe? Ich bekomme immer was ich möchte, und Derek war mir im Weg."  
Sie spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Er lachte, wisch sich den Speichel mit dem Ärmel weg:  
"Das wirst du Bereuen, du Hure!"

Er nahm den Ledergürtel aus seinem Hosenbund in eine Hand. Mit der anderen Holte er seinen 'Lümmel' heraus:  
"Und jetzt bück dich, du Flittchen!"  
Immer noch im Schock, bewegte sich nicht.  
Er holte mit dem Ledergürtel aus und schlug auf sie ein.

Irgendwann war der Schmerz so groß, dass ihr Körper auf das hörte, was Morten wollte. Sie ließ alles zu.

* * *

--  
später (Jesse's Story II)  
--

"Es ist alles gut Süße."  
Sie küsste das blonde Mädchen auf den Mund. Das Mädchen erwiderte den Kuss:  
"Ich liebe dich, Jesse."

Jesse ging vorwärts zu dem Mann, durch den Lärm den die Triebwerke verursachten, war das blonde Mädchen außer Hörweite.  
"Ist alles vorbereitet?"  
"Ja, ich schicke dich in dieselbe Zeit zurück wie Derek."  
"Danke, dein Bruder, Culli, war ein guter Freund. Es ist eine Schande, dass er, Bird und alle anderen bei der Schlacht um Centri gefallen sind."  
Die Person vor ihr senkte den Blick:  
"Ja, es schmerzt sehr. Was ist mit deiner Wunde?"  
"Es geht schon."

Sie erinnerte sich mit einem verzogenen Gesicht wie es passiert war.  
Morten war mit ihr in Connors Quartier Fertig gewesen.  
Er ging, nannte sie noch einmal Hure und schmiss eine Handgranate in das Zimmer hinein.  
Jesse rettete sich vor der Explosion, indem sie hinter Connors Bett in Deckung ging.  
Trotzdem wurde sie an der rechten Seite von den Schrapnellen erwischt.

Die Energiekugel formte sich.  
"Es ist soweit."  
"Danke."

Jesse ging zurück zu dem blonden Mädchen:  
"Es ist soweit, Riley. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich lass nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert."  
Das Blonde Mädchen nahm Jesses Hand und folgte ihr in die Energiekugel.

Beide verschwanden mit einem elektrischen zirpen.

* * *

Part 7 - Guarding Angel

* * *

--  
noch später  
--

John hörte zwei Schüsse. Kurz hintereinander hörte er zweimal etwas auf den Boden aufkommen.  
Die Zellentür öffnete sich.

Eine kleine Person wurde in weißes Licht gehüllt. Es blendete ihn, und er nahm die Rechte Hand vor die Augen, um sich vor den Strahlen zu schützen. Er hörte Allisons Stimme:  
"John, wir müssen gehen!"  
"Allison?"  
"John, ich bin es, wir müssen gehen, jetzt!"

Die kleine Person kam näher, er konnte braunes langes Haar ausmachen, die Augen flackerten kurz blau auf. Sie hielt ein Plasmagewehr in den Händen. Aus dem Lauf dampfte es - es wurde vor kurzem benutzt.

Sie streckte ihm die Hand aus.  
"Es ist Zeit."  
"Du bist nicht die Cameron, welche die letzten Monate hier war, oder?"  
Cameron neigte den Kopf zur Seite:  
"Ja und nein."

John sah sie überrascht an:  
"Dann war alles umsonst, das Schicksal steht somit fest?!"  
"John, wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Wir müssen von hier fort!"  
"Alles war umsonst."  
"Nichts war umsonst, du weißt jetzt alles was du wissen musst. Bitte."  
John sah von der Hand in ihr Gesicht, sie hatte einen flehenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er nahm die Hand.

Sie half ihm hoch:  
"John, diese Wunden..."  
John stöhnte beim Aufstehen:  
"Es geht schon, danke."  
"Warte, ich helfe dir."  
Sie nahm seinen rechten Arm und stemmte ihn über ihre Schulter.

"Wohin gehen wir?"  
"Zurück."

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

--  
2009: ZeiraCorp Hauptgebäude, Untergeschoss: Garage  
--

Ein Weißer Van steht allein in der Ecke, ein elektrisches Zirpen ertönt, es wird schriller und lauter.  
Die Außenwand des Vans beginnt zu glühen. Eine Energieblase, bläulich in der Farbe, füllt den Van mittig aus, und schmilzt das Metall weg.  
Das Metall quietscht und verbiegt sich - die Dämpfe steigen in die Luft.  
Der Van bricht in zwei Teile zusammen - Metall schlägt zweimal auf dem Boden auf.  
Die Energieblase hat ihre finale Größe erreicht und verschwindet.  
Ein paar Flammen flackern und verschmoren die Reste des Vans, von dem nur noch die Front und das Heck übrig sind.

Zwischen den beiden Teilen kniet Cameron, John liegt mit Schmerzen am Boden. Beide stehen auf.  
Cameron geht an das Heckende und bückt sich. John schaut sich um.  
Er hört von hinten würgende Geräusche.

Er dreht sich um und sieht Cameron und die Flüssigkeit, welche auf den Boden auftrifft.  
"Cameron, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie hustet ein paar Mal, richtet sich auf und schaut John an.  
Mit ihrer Hand betastet sie ihren Bauch.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist okay."

The End

to be continued in:  
Battle For Tomorrow II


End file.
